Dragon Ball Xenoverse
by adambump639
Summary: As history begins to change unravel and empower the villains of the past Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time summon up a saiyan warrior named Dakin to defend history only his power can save the world of Dragon Ball join Dakin as he battles with and against the deadliest fighters and greatest warriors of Dragon Ball history.
1. Chapter 1 saiyan warrior raditz

History is… changing!? A female voice said. The flow of time…something is very odd about it at this rate history… no everything will collapse the voice continued

Supreme Kai of time are you sure a male voice asked as they watched a scroll containing battles of the past some sort of dark energy was surrounding the villains

Yes trunks this is not good we need a plan she said after some thought I think I have an idea trunks I need you to gather the dragon balls

And wish for history to be corrected he interrupted

No I have a feeling that won't stop this get the dragon balls and wish for a warrior capable of defending history she ordered trunks nodded before rushing out leave the kai

1 WEEK LATER

Thanks to the work of the time portals trunks managed to gather the dragon balls in no time he walked up to the podium and stopped a good few feet from the stairs.

Shenron arise and grant my wish trunks shouted then a familiar golden light shot up into the sky as the light formed the giant shape of a green winding dragon his red glowing eyes staring down and his claws sharp as ever.

YOU HAVE GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGON BALLS AND SUMONED ME SPEAK YOUR WISH NOW SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER his voice boomed across startling some of the time patrollers trunks just smirked at this somethings never change he never did like being woken up trunks then looked up at Shenron clearly determined.

Give me a strong ally someone with the kind of power to help me defend time its self this is the wish I ask of you Shenron he said

YOUR WISH SHALL IS GRANTED Shenron said as his eyes began to glow red

IMECKA IN A DIFFERENT TIME LINE

Dakin stood in the warm sun of planet after losing his ship to some thieves. Must be because of this planets leader not letting anyone leave he thought

So much for happy birthday he muttered in a sarcastic tone before sitting down on the sand it was true he was twenty four if memory served

SOMEONE SUMMONS YOU FROM A LAND FAR AWAY a sudden voice inside his mind it was deep gravely and seemed like it would imitate most he raised his head before standing up he looked around to ensure no one was there BRAVE WARRIOR NOW COME FORTH it continued

Come forth Dakin reaped what do you mean and who or what are he asked hoping he wasn't losing it from the desert heat

I AM SHENRON THE ENTERNAL DRAGON AS YOUR HELP IS REQUIERED I WAS ASKED TO SUMMON A WARRIOR SOMEONE WITH THE POWER TO HELP DEFEND HISTORY Shenron replied. Someone needs my help well anything beats this rock Dakin thought

Alright I'll go he said and he then disappeared in a flash of blue light

TOKI TOKI CITY AGE 850

Every time patrol waited looking rather tense as a blue light descended from the sky before touching the ground forming the shape of a man appeared before the light died down he had very a prominent scar on his face medium build his skin was lightly tanned he was wearing a GI blue shirt and black pants a black under shirt, black belt boots and fingerless gloves they there was the most eye catching was his tail

He's a saiyan a namekian said who was standing next to trunks he seemed the most tense

Relax organ we don't know anything about him trunks said as the man turned around and saw Shenron he looked a bit taken back

FAREWELL the dragon said as he returned to the dragon balls they then launched into the sky before they shot off like tiny golden meteors in serval directions

Trunks flew up and landed near the saiyan who turned to trunks taking on a fighting stance

You're surprised I'm sure I'll have to explain it all to you trunks said reaching back and unsheathing his sword but for now let's see how much power you have he concluded before rushing forward and slashed at Dakin who side stepped to dodge before leaping back to evade another sword strike

Dakin reacted quickly rushing forward he managed to knock the sword out of trunks hand it became imbedded in the ground he then deviled a swift kick to trunks gut he stumbled back Dakin fired a yellow energy blast trunks deflected it Dakin appeared behind trunks using both his fists to smash trunks in the back of the head he then kneed him up in the air before spin kicking trunks spine causing him to fly face forward and hit the ground

Not bad trunks said raising to a kneel but it'll take more than that he finished before moving much faster than Dakin expected he was already in the air burning attack he shouted forming and firing a golden ball of energy explosive round Dakin shouted as an orange energy ball left his hands the two blasts collided it created a smoke screen kai o ken Dakin shouted before flying through the smoke screen sensing where trunks was

Trunks looked shocked to see that he was found so easily which is why he couldn't react in time as an upper cut knocked him out of the air nova destroyer Dakin shouted firing a much larger yellow blast then before hitting trunks knocking him to the ground and exploding when it hit

Dakin landed on the ground near where trunks landed when the smoke cleared trunks stood there had his sword back and was looking no worse for wear but some reason he seemed content with something Dakin didn't drop his fighting stance though

You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron he said as he tossed his sword in the air it spun a little well moving forward before going blade down trunks leaned to the side and the sword landed in its sheath sorry for attacking you by the way he continued in a kind of unfordable tone

It's alright I could tell you weren't trying to hurt me if you were you could have killed me at any time Dakin replied relaxing his stance seeing the look on trunks face he decided to elaborate. I can sense your true strength you're far stronger then you were letting on he continued

Oh I guess that makes sense by the way my names trunks he said

The names Dakin he replied

I need your help I'm currently on a mission as you can tell this place is not a world your familiar with this is the tokitoki world where the flow of time gathers were called the time patrol trunks said Dakin raised an eyebrow at this as trunks continued. When history goes off course a false timeline is created we work to correct any of these changes to history as time patrol members we fight all throughout time and sometimes we deal with legendary fighters or dangerous forces he explained

Wow sounds kind of rough and like a once in a lifetime adventure Dakin said

Whatcha think would you like to test your power here see how effective it is trunks asked. Oh right I should probably explain a few things to you first look around in this space there are many other time patrol members if you'd like go head and talk to them I'll hear answer after you've had the chance he finished this is the field of time of tokitoki city there is also industrial sector and the time station here you'll see time patrollers everywhere try talking to them oh and take this map with you trunks said handing Dakin a map of the area oh and I'll be here pointing to the forth area

Dakin nodded before walking off towards the industrial sector he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into some

Hey why don't you watch guy started before turning around. Oh you're that warrior summoned by Shenron there's are rumors going around that you're a super elite member I'm cloke by way he continued

I'm Dakin nice to meet you Dakin replied

You're not exactly what I expected but you know what they say people aren't always what they seem cloke stated. I'm also a time patroller which means I'm your senior he concluded with little chuckle

Actually I haven't decided if I'm going to join I was hoping to ask others about the whole time patroller thing Dakin said

Oh well I think we provide a service that really helps keep the universe in balance he replied. But if you need anything just come to me he said before walking toward the time sector

I'll keep that in mind Dakin called before entering the portal to industrial sector

When he exited the portal he saw shops of many verities'

Your that warrior Shenron summoned I heard you weren't too sure about being a time patroller I am imai and I already know you Dakin a tall namekian said I understand your hesitation we time patrollers defend the flow of time and guide it to its correct role villains who try to distort history get our attention that why I joined the time patrollers I believe in what we do Imai said before leaving

Maybe I will join Dakin muttered before continuing his tour once he finished and ended up back where he started he stood at the forth portal entrance

He bro working hard as a time patroller a new voice said oh wait you're that newcomer my names ziko

Dakin was the simple reply

Here take these as a token of my friendship ziko said tossing Dakin a small brown draw string bag

What is it Dakin asked well examining the bag

There called senzu beans they magical heal all wounds and restore all stamina it will come in handy during battles there are about thirty or more in there ziko answered

Thanks Dakin said before stepping through the portal when on the other side he tied the small bag to his belt he looked forward and saw trunks standing in the path he walked up behind him and taped him on the shoulder trunks turned around to face him. Hey I made up my mind I will stay and help you Dakin informed

Thank you I'm glad to hear that I wasn't worried I asked Shenron to bring someone strong that could help me fight trunks said he then started walking down the path and signaled Dakin to fallow. We call this the time nest the supreme kai of time lives here and manages this entire place he said stopping in front of a house

The kais I have heard of them but I thought they were mere legends' Dakin said

Then there's the time vault it has many important texts there's something I need you to take care of its not a big deal so let's head over to the time vault Trunks said and the two resumed walking

When they reached the building trunks walked up to one of the display case and pulled out a scroll well Dakin stood by a large octagon shaped table in the center of the room

This the scroll of eternity all of time all of history he started well walking up to the table everything it's all listed in here he continued when he reached the table but… here just take a look at this trunks said before opening the scroll and laying it in the table

The scroll showed age 761 a namekian appeared that's piccolo trunks informed special beam canon piccolo shouted firing a yellow blast with purple spiraling energy it then switch to show two men the shorter one holding back the larger one that's goku and the other one is raditz there're both saiyans trunk informed once again a smirk crossed raditz as he got his brothers arms off him and jumped aside what goku asked before piccolos attack torn through him he fell dead raditz than fired a blast of energy at the namek who was to drained to dodge and was consumed in it raditz started laughing as a dark energy surrounded him

As you can see if history is in anyway altered or distorted it could change the world as we know it we have no choice we have to stop it trunks said as Dakin took the now rolled up scroll. We can't let history change you'll need these too he said taking out what look like a watch and a scouter he grabbed Dakins left arm and strapped the watch to his wrist. This will let you travel through time it simple to use press the blue button to go back the red to return here and the green arrows to switch the age it's already set and this attach it to your ear trunks ordered Dakin did so. It will allow two way commutation with me back here good luck he concluded Dakin pressed the blue button on the watch and disappeared

AGE 761

Shock waves filled the sky before goku was knocked to the ground he was quick to jump back into action against his brother this is your last chance his older brother said as he blocked attacks from goku and piccolo. Come on join your family kakarot he continued before disappearing from sight he then appeared behind them and knocking both of them back goku recovered in midair only to be hit by an energy blast and get knocked to the ground. Raditz stomped of gokus chest look I'll do you a favor and spare you both raditz continued trying to convince his brother

Shut up there's no way I'd ever join you goku yelled back in response raditz seemed disappointed by this

Then playtime is over his brother said but the scouter on his ear beeped detecting a new power level he looked toward the crater where his pod landed what he asked a second later a young boy dressed as a prince with a tail busted out (his hat with a stared ball fell off) of the pod

Leave my daddy ALONE! Gohan shouted the last part as a blue aura flared around him he then launched himself at his evil uncle who was shocked still till a smirk crossed his face and his eyes turned red for a spilt second and he nearly avoided getting hit causing gohan to smack the ground and lose conciseness

YOU BRAT! Raditz roared charging a blast in his hand

S-STOP goku yelled this fell on deaf ears as raditz fired the blast of energy causing an explosion goku looked horrified by this but when the smoke cleared there was nobody even raditz seem surprised his scouter beeped once more

What power level two thousand he asked as everyone looked over to a new comer as he gently set gohan down he opened his

Is my daddy ok gohan asked

Don't worry everything will work out I'm here to help Dakin answered. Just rest gohan he ordered gohan nodded before his eyes slipped shut Dakin then got up from his kneel and faced raditz

Someone you know goku piccolo asked as goku got back to his feet

No but I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust goku admitted as the three took of fighting stances

No matter how much trash there is its still trash raditz said as Dakin moved in between piccolo and goku

Hey can we get your help goku asked

Humph don't be a drag piccolo said

That's why I'm here to help you the name's Dakin by the way and I already know both of yours he responded

Can you hear me trunks asked a small grunt confirmed this. Ok good now I'll be backing you up from the time nest listen this raditz is stronger and cruel than historical form I need you to weaken him so goku and piccolo can finish him trunks concluded

Listen brute force won't be enough to take this guy down we need a plan any ideas I'm open to suggestions Dakin asked

No sorry I can't think of anything goku responded after a few seconds

Typical of you goku I have an idea a new attack I've been saving but I'll need time to charge it piccolo said

We can get you that time Dakin replied as piccolo put two fingers on his forehead

Say what are you whispering about raditz asked he seem to be getting annoyed Are you going to come over here or do I have to bring the fight to you he continued

I'll flank left you flank right go Dakin ordered with that he and goku rushed and started throwing rapid streams of punches and kicks witch were all blocked goku leaped and dakin landed a roundhouse kick and three punches to raditz gut

Ka me ha me ha goku shouted firing a blue blast Dakin jumped out of the raditz put his hands up to stop it and goku continued to fire

Nova destroyer Dakin shouted firing an orange blast it struck his foe sending raditz into a boulder causing an explosion when raditz came out he seemed weaker he amour was cracked and it was missing a chunk from the shoulder and he was holding his left arm

K-kakarot are you really going to kill your only brother raditz asked

A horrible heart less guy like you is not my brother goku yelled back

I quit I give up I-I'll leave this planet quietly okay? goku became quiet after this

Don't let him fool you goku he'll never do something like that piccolo called out

Besides that kid destroyed his space pod he couldn't leave even if he wanted to Dakin said raditz grew even angry

You'll wish you hadn't said that raditz stated before disappearing he reappeared and kicked goku away into a boulder Dakin attempted to punch him but raditz grabbed his left arm and pulled it out of its socket causing Dakin screamed in pain as raditz grabbed his neck and lifted him up Dakin grabbed raditz wrist trying to break free

Piccolo finally finished charging his attack but couldn't use it for two reasons one he would dodge an two Dakin was in the way raditz noticed this

Go ahead green man and shoot me raditz mocked that when goku recovered and got raditz in a full nelson causing him to drop Dakin. W-what are you doing he yelled

Now piccolo do it goku ordered

Special beam canon piccolo yelled sending the spiraling energy blast drilling into both saiyan leaving large bloody hole in them both. Damn it raditz swore mid fall

Serves you right piccolo said he then walked up to Dakin. You alright he asked offering a hand soon he was pulled to his feet

Yeah I'll live Dakin replied wincing slightly

Damn it how did this happen how did I lose to these fools raditz asked both piccolo and Dakin walked up to him. Kakarot how could he it makes no sense the fool now were both dead he continued

No you die alone goku won't be gone for long I'm guessing his friends will see him back with in the week piccolo said with a smirk

What that's impossible tell me how raditz asked piccolo decided to brag a bit

Gladly on this planet we have something that we call the dragon balls when all seven balls are gathered together they have the power to grant any wish and that includes bringing the dead back to live so you see its goku who will have the last laugh piccolo answered as Dakin swallowed a senzu bean healing himself raditz started laughing himself

No I afraid your wrong green man this device on my ear it's also a transmitter my saiyan comrades heard every word you've said the two of them will come I know they will and once they arrive you'll be powerless to stop them there's nothing you can do they'll seek out these dragon balls and destroy everything in their path you and every living thing on this planet will be wiped out they'll destroy you all raditz stated

When will they get here how long will it take them to get here goku asked as he lifted his head up somehow still alive

One year and the funny thing is there much stronger than me so enjoy this little victory of yours today means nothing your as good as dead I only hope I'm back in time to see it happen don't look so upset we can't all have the last laugh raditz mocked before laughing

Shut up Dakin roared before firing an energy blast ending his live. If there are any strong fighters on this planet you're going to need their help to hold the saiyans at bay Dakin said walking away from piccolo. And train that kid well you're at it he may be of some help he ordered before pressing the red button on his watch and disappearing in a red flash

What was that where did he…go piccolo asked well looking around

TIME VAULLT AGE 850

That was impressive you corrected the time line and with no side effects either trunks said as Dakin handed him the scroll the dark energy dissipating. Alright once we have the supreme kai of time put it in a scroll it'll be done trunks continued

Glad to hear that Dakin said

Oh yeah…and well that scroll isn't the only one with a history change but for now head off there's someone out in the training area who can help trunks informed dakin nodded before heading off and the screen cut black

Hey hope was a good chapter I really loved the game myself I just wish it was longer so is what I decided to do look for the updates see you next time peace


	2. Chapter 2 Saiyan Saga Part 1

1 WEEK LATTER

Dakin started training with krillin his power went multiplied by four he then stood in the time vault as trunks grabbed another scroll he came back over opened it and set it on the table

Yamcha and tien dead bodies appeared then it switch to an overhead view of krillin gohan and piccolo also dead it moved forward to show three saibamen all affected by that same dark energy they seemed content with their kills till they spotted someone flying overhead it was goku damn he swore seeing the bodies of his friends he then saw something in the distance it was vegeta and nappa in great ape form Dakin became worried by this goku stopped and powered up using the kai o ken just as the apes touched down and you just revived as well vegeta mocked goku yelled as he flew up attempting to attack but vegeta threw a punch forcing him to dodged vegeta then swung his other fist with no time goku had to block and was knocked far away when he managed the kai o ken deactivate and goku dropped to the ground as the apes closed in then the screen faded white

Right here…. History is changing I would really appreciate your help trunks said

I'll do what I can Dakin said entering in the time period pressing the button and disappearing

AGE 762

Tien elbowed a saibamen away and yamcha blasted another they both were back to back as the saibamen stood up and were surrounded by that dark energy some bright object in the sky caught everyone attention the light descended and touched the ground as Dakin emerged he quickly observed his surroundings

Twenty two to six rather unfair odds so you won't mind if I interfere Dakin asked as he stepped between yamcha and tien

Who are you are you an alley well you look strong but I suggest you stay back tien said

You see those guys over there with the huge powers were going to have to fight 'em krillin said

That's right fighting these little guys isn't the end yamcha stated

Look I can hold my own so worry about your selves Dakin replied

Leave him be if we lose the earth is done for anyway if that happens there's nowhere to run go fight them if you really want to piccolo called out

Another weakling isn't going to make any difference nappa said

If possible please try not to bore us vegeta asked

Oh don't worry I try to be as entertaining as possible Dakin smirked

The saibamen of this history they're just stronger and there are more of them just reduce their numbers trunks ordered

Right Dakin said taking off into the air come on you ugly little freaks he yelled and just like he expected about ten charged up after him ka me ha me ha me ha the blast shot out killing three saibamen then the over seven attacked Dakin easily kept up and slowly but surely they dropped with in twenty minutes that's when he heard an explosion he quickly turned around and saw yamcha dead on the ground and tien was being overrun his blood began to boil as tien and some white looking puppet were killed

Dakin landed in the middle of them as but there were more and in different colors grey purple and blue

Ugh tien and the others at this rate were going to lose you have to hurry trunk said

I know Dakin replied

Yamcha tien and chiaotzu goku hurry up and get here krillin shouted that got to Dakin didn't like this good people dying to protect their planet trunks took notice

Are you ok it's a shame but this is the true history he said with some remorse

Aw pitiful saibamen with triple KO and against those losers too nappa said

Hey could someone clear this trash from the battlefield vegeta said

Damn you krillin bit out

Yeah I have to agree on that one Dakin states before flying upward with the saibamen chasing after. Explosive valley he shouted firing dozens of deadly orange blast managing to kill the rest of them

What do you know they're not bad nappa said surprised that one guy destroyed all those tennenmen, jinkomen, and saibamen vegeta just laughed at this

They might prove to be fun just like I thought vegeta said causing Dakin to glare daggers at them as he landed next to piccolo

You think this a game I haven't even begun to play Dakin shouted over his angry dulling his sense of pain nappa grinned as he stepped over the dead bodies of the foot solider Dakin and piccolo dropped into fighting stances as that dark energy took over nappa

Now comes the real fight which on should I take to the cleaners first nappa asked

Keep your guard up I can sense that evil energy coming from within nappa trunks warned. That evil power when they're engulfed in it their power is multiplied you have to help out so history will progress how its suppose to trunks said

Piccolo you and I can beat just like raditz you go low I'll go high Dakin said

Right lets go piccolo agreed with that the three engaged in a high speed clash shockwaves echoed out Dakin sledge hammered nappa down to piccolo who kicked him towards a rock formation Dakin intercepted and meteor crashed into him till his leg was grabbed and he was smashed to the ground creating a carter under him nappa created an energy attack before he could piccolo kicked nappa away Dakin leaped to his feet

Ka me ha me ha he shouted the blast hit nappa knocking him into a large boulder

Alright you got him gohan said as he moved near piccolo

No he's not dead Dakin said as the smoke cleared nappa looked pissed he was covered in scratches bleeding here and there plus his amour was gone only those arm braces remand he then charged an attack in his left hand

DIE nappa shouted launching it at gohan but piccolo got in way he screamed in pain as the blast consumed him Dakin glared over at nappa as gohan dropped next to piccolo

Piccolo gohan said

R…run…g…gohan piccolo said before his eyes turned white

Hpmh Fool he changed my kill order whatever it's all the same nappa said

Bastard Dakin bit out as nappa rushed him

To strong he's way too strong krillin said out of fear

You have to buy time at least till goku arrives you've got to defend krillin and gohan trunks said Dakin and nappa continued their fight blocking each other's attacks and returning their own Dakin meteor crashed nappa before sledge hammered him to the ground he fired a couple KI blast nappa deflected them and flew up with a strong upper cut and the fight continued

Vegeta watched the fight. Nappa is being overpowered that idiot is underestimating his opponent and overestimating himself he thought with ever growing impatience

Dakin and nappa flew at each other again and again Dakin was slowly getting the upper hand he punched nappa in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Ka me ha me ha Dakin shouted blasting nappa towards the ground this time he hit it Dakin went in with assault of punches and kicks knock nappa down by the time nappa got up he was starting to tire Dakin took in some breaths that when someone caught their attention as he came out of the sky it was goku he landed in front of krillin and gohan

Krillin gohan just stay back I'll take from here goku ordered

They're ok come on lets go krillin said

D-dad gohan said before flying off with krillin Dakin smirked goku was much stronger than before

Nappa is having trouble vegeta muttered to himself before looking over at goku. I will deal with kakarot he said flying over to a rock slight above goku the dark energy then affected vegeta and both saiyan got into fighting stances

Nappa shock his head clearing his mind before as vegeta and goku took off to fight somewhere else

Nappa got in his own fighting stance waiting for Dakin to make the first move but he didn't move

Well nappa asked growing annoyed

No I'm ending this now Dakin said as a red aura flared around him. Ka me ha me ha he shouted firing the blast disintegrating nappa. Got to help goku he then took off towards their fight krillin and gohan looked on from the distance

Amazing just amazing with these two we can win krillin said

Dakin saw goku had used the kai o ken he arrived and stopped in between the two with a confidant smirk on his face vegeta just seem pissed

Damn it nappa lost Hmph stupid vegeta said

Father…. No he's just another person…. swallowed by that evil energy vegeta is powered up to good luck trunks said

Very well then both of come at me at once vegeta said

Your overconfidence will be your down fall Dakin said before he meteor crashed into vegeta then threw an upper vegeta cut caught it and kicked him into a mountain side goku attack next attempting to punch vegeta he easily dodged and elbowed goku to the ground Dakin shock his head clear as he was stuck in the mountain. Kai o ken two three he shouted he then launched himself at vegeta and both began exchanging blows at a super-fast pace punches and kicks blocking and countering goku looked up and saw the two battling

Kai o ken times three goku shouted rocketing up to join in knocking vegeta back Dakin sledge hammered vegeta to the ground goku intercepted and kicked vegeta into a mountain side creating a hole vegeta blow the top off Dakin appeared in front of him and punched vegeta in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of him vegeta stumbled back as goku landed next to Dakin

You'll pay for this vegeta shouted before rocketing up in the air he then started charging energy Dakin and goku looked at each other before nodding red auras surrounded them

Ka me he me they both started

Gallick gun fire vegeta shouted firing a purple blast down them

Me ha me HA Dakin and goku yelled firing a blue blast upward they both fused and a beam struggle began

Times four goku yelled ending the beam struggle and sending vegeta up in high in the sky he continued to fly upward above the clouds well screaming till he pulled himself off

DAMN YOU vegeta shouted before flying back down he then landed in front of Dakin and goku. In that case I guess just have to become a great ape he said creating a yellow energy ball and throwing it skyward


	3. Chapter 3 Saiyan Saga Part 2

Burst open and mix vegeta shouted well doing a hand motion causing a fake moon to appear vegeta muscles began expanding he grew bigger than the mountains hair spouted out when it finale stopped he looked like a giant ape with red eyes in amour goku was shocked by this transformation Dakin paled slightly

N-no way goku let out

Oh f##king Hell Dakin cursed vegeta laughed

Now you see this is the end for you vegeta said his voice was much more demonic he raised his fists above his head to smash them Dakin and goku flew away before vegeta fists hit the ground and vegeta gave chase

A-a great ape a monster goku said

Let me tell you something grant saiyans in their great ape forms have powers ten times greater than vegeta called out as he continued to chase Dakin looked back

Special beam canon Dakin yelled firing the energy drill right into vegeta eye he then grabbed goku and ducked behind as mountain

I-I see now I get it the monster that killed my grandpa gohan and that smashed up the tournament area that was me wasn't it goku asked with a look of guilt and remorse

Look I need you to calm down because as much as I hate to admit it I need your help I can't beat him and there's no way I'm turning into that again you need to focus dakin said

Y-yeah your right goku said just before Vegetas giant fist flew through the destroying the formation the two flew back

Go for the weak points and blind spots Dakin ordered reactivating his kai o ken he then kicked vegeta in the knee

Got it goku yelled back following Dakin's lead by kicking Vegeta in the other knee the two began dodging large fists well trying to land hits in weak points Dakin dodged a large uppercut and flew to hit the ape in the gut then slammed into his chin well Goku kicked him the knee forcing him to drop Dakin grabbed his tail he pulled upwards as hard as he could pulling up (his powers times ten so I figured everything must be times ten which would mean great ape Vegeta would weigh over twelve hundred pounds something that I'm sure Dakin could lift because Goku could lift a car as a kid) lifting Vegeta off the ground he then let go flew down and slammed both his fists into the apes tail bone knocking it down he was quick to recover and swing at Goku then attempt to crush Dakin

Gohan I'll go with you Krillin said from afar

Yes with that the two rushed over to join the battle and start blasting from afar

He became a great ape but he'll turn back if we cut his tail off Krillin called out to the others dodging a giant fist

Oh right forgot about that Krillin Gohan get ready Dakin yelled

Yeah Gohan yelled before anyone could react Goku took a hit as he started slowing down he crashed into a mountain with a sickening crunch he rolled down the cliff side and smashed into the ground

No… Gohan blast him Dakin shouted firing as many energy bullets as he could Gohan joined in forcing Vegeta to cover up Krillin took the chance and raised his arm charging a yellow disk

Destructo disk he shouted throwing his arm forward the energy disk zoomed forward slicing Vegeta tail clean off. Alright Krillin stated as Vegeta started to shrink down

Damn it Vegeta shouted

Alright Krillin said

I'll handle things form here Dakin said descending in front of Vegeta

You bastards you're absolutely aren't you he shouted glaring directly at Dakin his eyes glowed before returning to normal his power then began to drop Dakin knew he could win this now

No one else is dying today Dakin stated dropping into a fighting stance as a red aura surrounded him he rushed forward rammed his knee into Vegetas stomach sending him into the air he flew up Dakin followed and smashed Vegeta back down he appeared on the ground and round housed Vegeta he then rolled on the ground

Get up Dakin said walking over the princes breaking form

Damn you Vegeta shouted rushing up and throwing a punch Dakin easily caught this breaking his fist and dislocating his shoulder Dakin then rammed his knee into Vegeta's ribs cracking them Dakin kicked his knee breaking it causing him to release a scream of pain

You're pathetic Dakin stated grabbing Vegeta by the neck and lifting him up Dakin formed a Ki blast in his hand prepared to blow Vegeta's head off

Wait Dakin stop Trunks cut in again

Why this bastard killed too many innocent people he doesn't deserve to live

Stop don't do it a voice said in Dakin's head it sounded frillier

What… Goku was that you

Yeah just let him go

What but this monster had a hand in killing your friends and killed so many before

I know but sometimes it's better to show mercy remember were both saiyans we decided to follow our own paths one different from our race please just spare him show him another way Dakin dropped Vegeta and walked away towards the others everyone turned their heads as Vegeta's pod descended and he began to crawl inside

Thanks I know that couldn't have been easy Trunks stated Krillin stood up and began to advance

You're not getting away he said fully intent on killing Vegeta till Dakin stood in his way. Why are you stopping me he asked

Krillin its okay Goku said

W-what Krillin asked glancing back

Next time… I'll beat him… on my own Goku stated he then looked at Dakin. Thank you he continued as the pod ascended

Glad that's over with is everyone alright Dakin sighed

Other than a few broken bones I'm alright Gohan said that's when they heard an approaching airship when it got closer there was an old man in the window waving at them

You'd better get back here Trunks ordered

Right Dakin replied activating his watch

TOKI TOKI AGE 850

Looks like it's back to normal now Trunks said taking the scroll and storing it away the two then preceded outside and down the stairs

Yeah but somethings off that dark power is corrupting someone must be controlling it Dakin stated once they reached the bottom

I know it should be impossible to change history

It seems someone traveled through time and changed history just like you did in the past right trunks a new voice stated both heard a sort of stretching sound both looked up to see an ancient white owl with a long beard both then heard a clacking sound and looked down the path see someone who looked younger than them

She had pink skin and pointed ears witch she had earrings in she was wearing a dark blue shirt purple pants with white boots a pink over coat with long white sleeves and a yellow trim along with a yellow sash around her waist

Hello she greeted with a wave more directed at Dakin

Um… Hi he replied at little unsure

Hello their Trunks said before turning to Dakin. This is the master of the time nest she's the supreme kai of time and a very important person he explained

So this is a kai Dakin said trying not to sound skeptic well she was doing poses well Trunks wasn't looking

Yeah she manages the flow of time throughout the universe keeping a close eye on history and protecting it Trunks continued then the owl landed on her head. What are you doing

Kiiiii

Really just what in the heck do you think you're doing kai snapped failing her fists causing the bird to fly off her head

Tooooh Tooooh

What is your deal today are you using my head as perch now she shouted

Kiiii Kiii

Shut up I don't care if you're mad I demand an apology you're heavier then you look you know at this point Dakin was giving Trunks an are you serious look who looked back nervously

Tooooh the bird then flew off

Gaaah hey wait a minute

As I said she's a very important person… Trunks said and Dakin face palmed while trying to contain his laughter as she continued to scream at the owl. Just trust me he said chuckling nervously

Oh geez the kai sighed calming down after about twenty minutes while Dakin managed to stop laughing

Uh supreme kai Trunks asked gaining her attention she turned to face them again

Oh sorry about that she responded

It's okay I haven't laughed that hard in years Dakin stated chuckling a little

Anyway you must be the warrior Shenron summoned I'm the supreme kai of time she said extending her hand

Dakin a pleasure he stated shaking her hand

Oh and that bird you saw that was my best friend Toki-Toki she explained

Best friend who steps on you maybe Trunks muttered but this was ignored

This is good you guys seem quite talented in other words I think you two make a good team supreme kai complimented

Thank you but until the cause is found this is far from over Trunks said

Agreed this power it's so dark and evil I can say this without a doubt this is only the beginning Dakin stated that's when they sensed two very evil powers rising

What the… what in the world is happening Trunks asked

It seems there are two time travelers and they're messing with the flow of time I don't know what they're up to but I've got a bad feeling about this the kai stated

Agreed but I'm not prepared for this I already completed training with Krillin and Tien Dakin said

Perhaps I could help

Piccolo Dakin stated turning around

Good to see you again the namekian said smirking

I called him here knew you would need the help the kai stated

So you're here to help train me Dakin said

Yes but make no mistake it won't be easy you could die Piccolo stated growing serious

Good Dakin said

Are you mental Trunks asked

No I just have a feeling that I'm going to need to push myself to the absolute limit and past that if I'm to be able going to help you Dakin said with a sort of fire in his eyes

Well then let's get started Piccolo stated already liking his new pupil

Lets

 **(Side note all training will take place off screen)**


	4. Chapter 4 Namek saga part 1

(Just something before we begin Dakin had the time patroller symbol stitched on the back of every shirt and the symbol from the wall in the time vault stitched on the front like Goku's symbol also I'm doing the movies separately also I'm calling this the namek saga)

 **4 weeks later**

Dakin fully taped into his kai o ken (times 10 is his max right now but it still drains him) swung a kick knocking Piccolo back he charged in landing rapid punches to his gut Piccolo dodged the last one caught his fist and kicked him to the other side of the arena

You're improving you managed to hold the kai o ken much longer than before Piccolo stated Dakin lost the kai o ken exestuation kicking in

So I passed your finale exam Dakin asked taking breaths in

Yes this completes your training from here on become stronger on your own Piccolo stated he then left the arena

Hey Trunks I'm on my way Dakin said into the com before walking off after a quick shower and a change of clothes Dakin made it back into the time vault

You know how it goes Dakin stood by the table well Trunks brought the scroll over he unraveled it

 **AGE 762**

The scene showed beautiful planet namek Dakin recognized it due to its blue grass green skies green water and yellow clouds it then showed Krillin and Gohan either dead or unconscious it then showed five warriors all wearing armor one was a large man with a red Mohawk

Recoome he introduced himself doing a stupid pose the next one was just as large as the first one he looked like a blue snake

Burter following the man's lead doing a pose the next one was a much shorter red man with long white hair

Jeice continuing the stupid poses the forth was the shortest and pudgiest of the group he was green with bug like eyes

Guldo again another stupid pose it then showed a down bald purple alien with horns a hand the grabbed the scouter off of the guy and it showed Vegeta putting it on what Dakin and Trunks weren't expecting this but that was wasn't Vegeta's voice

Ginyu Ginyu/Vegeta doing the worst pose

To… Recoome

Ge… Burter

Ther… Jeice

We… Guldo

Are Ginyu/Vegeta

The Ginyu Force all members stated doing a collective pose that looked so pointless

Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me Dakin said while pinching the bridge of his nose not believing what he was seeing

The scroll showed Goku who seemed just as confused as Dakin

Let's go Ginyu/Vegeta

Yes all members with that they rushed Goku Ginyu/Vegeta attacked first forcing Goku back Burter and Jeice then engaged Goku who easily blocked there attacks Recoome attempted to smash Goku but he vanished reappeared above them Knocked Recoome down he landed and used spirit explosion to knock Jeice and Burter away Guldo flung an ice like Ki attack at Goku who flew up right into Ginyu/Vegeta trap

Change now Ginyu/Vegeta said a purple aura surrounding him before he unleashed a huge blast right at Goku

No was all he got to say as the blast struck him and he was swapped into Vegeta's body and Ginyu took his the Ginyu force attacked him knocking him into the air

Ka me ha me ha me ha Ginyu/Goku yelled firing Goku's favorite attack killing him

Both stared at the scroll confused baffled for a moment

W-hat father is Ginyu no… I mean Ginyu is father Trunks said rubbing his head trying to absorb the information they just saw he placed his hands on the table

Well that was something are you ok Dakin asked scratching the back of his head

Yeah sorry Dakin but I need you to deal with my father Trunks said clearing his mind

I'll handle it Dakin said picking up the scroll entering the date in and vanishing

 **AGE 762**

On namek Krillin and Gohan found more than they barged for they were forced to work with Vegeta to stop Frieza's strongest group of elite warriors the Ginyu force who managed to get all seven Namekian dragon balls

Recoome his pose

Burter his pose

Jeice his pose

Guldo his pose

Ginyu his pose

To… Recoome

Ge… Burter

Ther… Jeice

We… Guldo

Are Ginyu

The Ginyu Force all members stated doing a collective pose that looked so pointless a dark aura then surrounded Ginyu his eye glowed Krillin and Gohan seemed panicked they knew these guys were leagues above them Vegeta then felt the same dark power course through him

Ha-ha I can feel the power Vegeta laughed a dark aura surrounding him for a brief second Ginyu scouter picked up Vegeta's till it scanned a new power almost as high as Vegeta's everyone seemed tense as a bright light descended and landed a few feet next to Vegeta when the light vanished reveling Dakin

Krillin Gohan Vegeta he spoke the last name with some bitterness. You look in trouble so I hope you don't mind if I interfere directing his question towards the Ginyu force

Won't make a difference I'll deal with Vegeta you guys decide who gets the rest… maybe with rock paper scissors Ginyu said

Aw come on captain Jeice said

That's no fair Guldo chided in

Be quiet Guldo deliver the dragon ball to Lord Frieza you got that Ginyu snapped as he engaged Vegeta

O-okay Guldo said he then use his psychic abilities to lift the dragon balls and flew off to take them away towards Frieza's ship

The captain seems in a bad mood today Burter said

Whoa that's insane he's pretty but Vegeta really amazing too krillin stated as the three watched the fight

But something feels odd Gohan said

Trunks are you really that concerned about Vegeta he doesn't seem to doing fine Dakin said so only Trunks could hear him

Of course I'm worried but you've have to watch out for Ginyu he shouldn't be fighting here… this distortion already happened Trunks said in worry that sent alarm bells off in Dakin's head

Did I screw up this up should I go back further Dakin asked

No going to many times could have a very negative affect we'll just have to work it out from here Trunks said

Alright Dakin muttered only paying attention to the fight between Vegeta and Ginyu

Alright so the winner of rock paper scissors gets the other saiyan second place takes the runts Jeice said

Right rock paper scissors it's a tie all members said this went on for a while until a winner was determined

Yeah I win Recoome cheered making Burter and Jeice groan

And I get the runts Jeice sighed

Dakin ignored everything happening around him but his senses warned him he dodged that's when he saw Recoome the two engaged throwing lighting fast punches and kick Dakin blocked knocked both Recoome's arms back before firing a Ki blast knocking his foe back

Ha he you're pretty good Recoome said Dakin activated his Kaio ken

Come on Dakin said Recoome forward only for Dakin to disappear and kick him in the back sending him stumbling forward he then graded Recoome's leg and tossing him into a boulder Recoome stood up and flew after Dakin and threw a rapid stream of punches witch were easily blocked as they flew over a body of water

You're both so quick and annoying like stinky flies Ginyu shouted as he struggled to hit Vegeta Dakin dodged before flipping around and downward kicking Recoome into the water

Ka me ha me ha me ha Dakin shouted firing the attack down where Recoome landed turning the small lake into a crater Dakin landed on the ground where Recoome was his amour was gone the under suit was torn up his hair was burned away and he was missing teeth that's when Ginyu and Vegeta landed near each drawing breaths

Wow you really beat him Krillin said as he and Gohan landed next to Dakin

We might win Gohan cheered

Yeah but he isn't dead Dakin said Recoome flipped to his feet facing Dakin surprising the saiyan

I'm getting board can I end this already Recoome asked

How the hell did he get up I put everything into that blast Dakin yelled as Recoome seemed to be gathering energy

Recoome…ultra…fighting ugh the giant alien was cut off by Goku who came out of nowhere and delivered a powerful elbow to his gut Goku then let the giant fall his spine broken from that one hit

Oh you're here Dakin stated despite his tone he had a smirk on his face witch Goku seemed to get this and chuckled a bit as he walked over to his freinds

Goku/Daddy Krillin and Gohan cried at the same time

Who is that Ginyu began only for Dakin to cut him off by firing a blast vaporizing Recoome's body into dust

W-what Burter muttered in shock that their second strongest member was dead

Dad you beat him already Gohan asked

No way even though it was a surprise attack

What's going on…? Recoome is Jeice said kind of scared

That attack should have been nothing Burter angry growing

I-It can't be… how did he Vegeta asked

I'm pretty sure we can beat them Krillin Gohan use the dragon radar to find the dragon balls my guess is there at their space ship I don't feel any really strong powers their Goku ordered

After we beat them we'll catch up Dakin said

Alright good luck Krillin said he then took off with Gohan following in the same direction as Guldo

They're flying away Jeice stated noticing the fleeing runts

I'll get them Burter said flying after them

No Dakin yelled before using his superior speed to get in front of Burter

What Burter asked in shock that someone managed to get ahead of him

You're not going anywhere Dakin said he then sledged hammered Burter down causing him to slam into Jeice

Ow get off Jeice shouted pushing Burter off and standing up Dakin flew down and punched Jeice in the gut he then grabbed Burter's leg and spun him and tossed him into Jeice sending them both into the crater

Have fun you two Vegeta yelled before flying off

Vegeta you motherf##ker get back here Dakin shouted he wanted to go after him but was forced to block Burter's fist he forced it back breaking the snake man's arm who cried out he kicked him up into the air. Ka me ha me ha me HA he shouted firing the signature attack witch consumed Burter

Burter damn you you bastard Jeice shouted charging at Dakin he decided to play around by blocking his attacks and flying back not too far Ginyu knew he couldn't beat Goku and was chuckling to himself

What are you laughing at Goku asked

I like you're your body Ginyu said taking off his scouter he then spread his arms and a bright purple aura surrounded him. Change now he shouted a purple blast that's when Jeice landed a lucky hit and knocked Dakin in front of Goku


	5. Chapter 5 Namek saga part 2

**Ace: Alright so you may know me from the contest of champions and I'm here because the writer was a murdered and his house was burned down his family (including them) are all fine because no one else was here but the computer survived so myself and the others he created gathered the dragon balls to summon Shenron outside to revive him and rebuild the house**

 **Jax: And where going to wish him back because whelp are lives mean nothing without him**

 **Ronin: It's a lot harder then they make it out to be any who Dakin do you want to do the honors you are the first son after all**

 **Dakin: Oh sure SHENRON ARISE AND GRANT OUR WISH**

 **Shenron: YOU HAVE GATHERED THE DRAGON BALLS I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES SPEAK NOW SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER**

 **Ronin: Alright easy one first see that burned down house we need you to fix it and restore everything inside**

 **Shenron: (eyes glow burned rubble disappears and replaced with fully rebuild house) GRANTED**

 **Ace: Ok next wish you see that burned corpse yeah revive him please**

 **Shenron: (eyes glow author appeared) GRANTED FAREWELL**

 **The dragon balls then flew up and shot off in different directions**

 **Author: Holy f##k where the hell am I why is there a burned corpse did any of you do this**

 **Ace: That's your body**

 **Author: What**

 **Jax: Yeah you where were murdered but your family is safe**

 **Ronin: But we tracked down the killer killed him and brought you back using the dragon balls**

 **Author: Oh thanks but what about the police…**

 **Dakin: Don't worry let's just go inside and continue the story**

 **Author: Yeah we'll order a pizza and I'll get soda's from the car**

 **Everyone else: Yeah we'll just enjoy our afternoon**

 **And with that they went inside the newly repaired house**

 **Dakin P.O.V**

A bright purple light blinded me I rubbed my eyes clearly them that's when I saw Goku and Myself floating in the air next to each other I raised my hands to see Ginyu's confirming what I was fearing he switch our bodies this filled with rage, confusion, panic and disgust seriously does this guy ever bathe I feel like I might throw up

 _Oh you've got to be f##king_ kidding me I mental screamed

 **Normal P.O.V**

Huh well this is unexpected Dakin/Ginyu said trying to remain calm

You're telling me I didn't want to be in this body also Jeice how dare you do that Ginyu/Dakin shouted it was weird to hear that coming out of his body

I'm sorry Jeice said cowering away

They may both be saiyans but the potential power is completely different Ginyu/Dakin shouted once again veins popping on Dakin's forehead

Hey I'm just as strong as Goku the only problem for you is that you don't know how to use my body speaking of which give it back Dakin/Ginyu snapped back

Come and get it Ginyu/Dakin replied Dakin/Ginyu just growled

W-what Goku asked in confusion Ginyu/Dakin growled as a sharp beeping filled his ear forced him to take the scouter off and throw it down but Dakin caught it

I didn't think history would change like this Trunks said as soon as Dakin/Ginyu put it on his ear

Yeah I was not ready for today Dakin replied as Ginyu/Dakin attacked Goku

I get it Ginyu is after Goku's body

Yeah I get that but that reminds me Dakin/Ginyu said turning around to face Jeice. I'm will f##king murder you he shouted Before appearing behind Jeice he then punched a hole through his chest right where his heart should be he removed his arm allowing Jeice's corpse to fall he then flew up to help Goku by knocking himself back

I think I get it now hey I want to ask you something Goku said

Alright what is it Dakin/Ginyu sighed

Can you go with Krillin and Gohan and help them get the dragon balls looking like that you can walk right into their spaceship and I can handle things from here Goku said

Shit that is actually a pretty good idea Dakin/Ginyu muttered releasing what needed to be done to protect history. Alright I'll go just don't let him do that change thing also don't rough my body up to bad he told Goku he then flew in the direction that Krillin and Gohan went Ginyu/Dakin saw this and attempted to pursue but Goku blocked his path

I'm counting on you Goku said as he dropped into his fighting stance

 **After what felt like an hour of flying**

And that is why I can never go back to that planet dirty money grubbing bastards should have blown them up Dakin/Ginyu said finishing a long story

Huh well that was an interesting story Trunks replied as Dakin/Ginyu spotted the ship

And found the ship Dakin/Ginyu said stopping and descending to land on top of the ship he looked down in the open hatch he sighed and jumped in he rushed down the corridor till a metal door opened and the people he was looking for ran out with two large orbs under each their arms but they stopped when they saw him

What are you doing here hold on what happened to Goku Krillin asked in fear this confused Dakin but Gohan could sense something off about Ginyu he had the energy of a friend

Krillin wait he's different Gohan said Dakin/Ginyu face palmed now remembering he switched with Ginyu

Guys it's me Dakin you know the saiyan that helped you on earth that Ginyu has the ability to swap people out of their body and into the one he's using Dakin/Ginyu said Krillin was about to respond but they were interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall and a group of alien soldiers stopped in front of them

Their they are one of the shouted

Oh no

Get down Dakin/Ginyu shouted unleashing a full powered blast down the hall way witch wiped out the soldiers Krillin and Gohan laid of the floor to avoid it

Ok what's going on Krillin asked standing up

Like I said Ginyu swapped me into his body Goku figured it out and asked me to help you find the dragon balls Dakin/Ginyu said

You're a nice guy anyway we just need three more dragon balls and we have the dragon radar so it'll be quick Krillin stated that's when Dakin/Ginyu noticed the device around Krillin's neck

Here let me see that Dakin/Ginyu said snatching the radar from his neck he pressed the top button and fond all three not too far away. Their over here he continued turning around and walking down the opposite hallway and reached a new larger metal door they stopped when the door started opening

Get behind me Dakin/Ginyu whispered to the two did ensuring whoever was coming out couldn't see them and Guldo walked out he turned to see his boss

Captain what are you doing here Guldo asked in fear to witch gave. Oh no please don't tell me that the captain found out the dragon balls were stolen Guldo thought fear griping him Dakin an idea he put on his best scowl

Guldo what happened here we called you on the scouters five times Dakin/Ginyu shouted perfectly mimicking Ginyu's voice

I'm sorry Captain Guldo said cowering away

Listen I have a very important mission for you Vegeta got away and he's heavily injured Burter Jeice and Recoome are dealing with two other saiyans your job is to find Vegeta Dakin/Ginyu shouted again

Yes sir Guldo responded with a salute he then ran into back into the room and flew out a melted window the group stepped inside and found the room and found the three remaining dragon balls Dakin/Ginyu walked in and picked up all three

Did you feel that someone is coming this way Gohan said

Yeah I feel it Krillin said

Really I can't feel anything whatever let's just go outside and see what's going on Dakin/Ginyu said he then flew out the melted window followed by Krillin and Gohan they landed in front of the ship and set the dragon balls on the ground in a polygon shape they had attempted to summon the dragon but apparently it needed to be summoned in its native tongue but they had more pressing matters as Ginyu/Dakin managed to get away from Goku and landed in front of the group

So what're you doing there buddy he asked but Goku landed a few feet away

Hey our fight isn't over yet he stated dropping into a fighting pose little did they know Vegeta was hiding behind the closest landing gear of the ship in new amour that was like a tank top waiting to see the outcome of the fight to see who would be left standing to either take them out or join them he was weighing his options

He really switch bodies Krillin asked as Dakin/Ginyu stepped forward prepared to fight himself

Yes why else would I help you he asked

Looks like you gathered the dragon balls thanks

Yeah your welcome now let's beat this guy and get my body back Dakin/Ginyu stated rushing forward he swung a punch witch was blocked Goku then rushed in and round housed him sending him back Dakin/Ginyu appeared in front of him and drove his fist into his own gut with enough force to knock him into the air

Goku blast him Dakin/Ginyu shouted and the two fired energy bullets Ginyu/Dakin crossed his arms to block witch kicked up a smoke screen Dakin/Ginyu appeared above him and smashed him down he hit the ground stomach first and Goku kicked him well he was down sending him back Dakin/Ginyu then landed on the ground next to Goku

Damn it this time Ginyu/Dakin growled standing. Change now he shouted aiming the changing attack at Goku

Now Trunks screamed everything seemed to move in slow motion Dakin took off his scouter throw it up in the air and jump in front of the blast light flooded Dakin's eyes again blinding him for a moment he reopened his eyes caught his scouter and put it on

Yes I'm back bitches the one and only Dakin and now I'm gonna f##king kill you Dakin shouted at Ginyu

Arg you again Ginyu growled

Yep and it feels so good to be back he responded eating a senzu bean Guldo came back and landed next to Ginyu

Captain he cried Ginyu they gestured to Goku and Guldo used his paralyzing abilities on him

Good job Guldo Ginyu stated getting up. Change now and you know what happens

Hey trunks I'm back Dakin said

Really good now it's all back to normal Goku and Ginyu switching that's how it's supposed to be now all that's left is to defeat Ginyu Trunks said

Okay what the hell is going on Vegeta asked stepping out next to Gohan and Krillin

It doesn't matter now Vegeta because I'm going to finish this so stand back Kaio ken times five Dakin shouted rushing forward

Kaio what times what Ginyu/Goku asked before Dakin kneed him in the gut sending him flying back Dakin appeared behind him to kick him up in the air Dakin then flew up caught his foe and slammed Ginyu/Goku back into his knee causing him to scream and spit blood

I hate you so much Ginyu/Goku muttered

Oh just shut up Dakin said slamming his elbow into his gut knocking the wind out of him Dakin then kicked him back and Ginyu/Goku stopped midair growling in frustration

Guldo don't just stand their fight Ginyu/Goku shouted

Yes sir the tiny fat green alien replied he then quickly zipped up to where Dakin was only to be blocked by Vegeta

Now I will be your opponent Vegeta stated smirking

Thanks Dakin bit out Vegeta grunted back and Dakin rushed at Ginyu/Goku to finish their fight

Vegeta you're just a stupid monkey and nothing but our slave I'm going to show you just how awesome we are compared to you Guldo stated Vegeta

Why don't you just shut up you useless fool Vegeta snapped he then preceded to knock Guldo down to the ground and cut his head off witch landed with a thud

To think that I could be killed by some lowly monkey this really sucks Guldo muttered

That's the last thing I want to hear from you Vegeta said before destroying the remains he looked up to see Dakin toying with Ginyu/Goku as he easily blocked Ginyu/Goku attacks

Is that the best you can do Dakin asked dodging another before kneeing him in the stomach sending Ginyu/Goku back Dakin finally took note of the damage he'd done Goku's right arm seemed to be out of place the other arm was holding cracked possibly broken ribs one of his eyes where black blood dirt and scratches covered his face. Look just give up give Goku his body back and I might let you live

I would but Ginyu/Goku replied raising his arms and a purple aura surrounded him and Dakin found himself paralyzed

 _Ah crap kind of walked into this one_ Dakin thought just as Ginyu/Goku was about to use the body swapping technique Vegeta appeared above him and smashed him toward the ground creating a small crater

Let's finish this die Vegeta shouted shooting himself down at Ginyu/Goku

Change now Ginyu/Goku shouted Goku/Ginyu saw his change and flew in front of the blast and returning to normal

Finally I'm back to normal Goku said Dakin smirked and took this time to disappear he also lowered his power so he couldn't be sensed

Damn it this time Ginyu said turning to Vegeta. Change now

I won't let you Goku shouted throwing a namekian frog right in front of the blast Frog/Ginyu hopped off and Ginyu/Frog hopped off in the direction away from Dakin's hiding place and leaving behind the very confused Gohan Krillin and Vegeta

That's what you get Dakin muttered chuckling to himself as the others helped Goku into the ship to heal

Good now get back here so we can Trunks began but they both sensed those dark energy signatures

There you are Dakin said Trunks sighed he knew damned well he couldn't stop Dakin

Go Trunks ordered and with that Dakin flew off away from the ship and right where he sensed the energy spikes


	6. Chapter 6 Dakin vs Mira

Dakin continued flying in the direction of the dark energy it felt like he had been flying for an hour when in reality it had only been thirty minutes eventual he made it to a small village there were dead namekian's on the ground this is where he sensed them he the landed in the center of the village he glanced around but couldn't see anyone but he could still sense something he just couldn't pin point it

Alright come out I know you're here come out Dakin called out he then heard what sounded like a feminine chuckle it seemed evil

You're pretty sharp a female voice stated behind Dakin he turned around as the woman walked out she had light blue skin and red skin tight suit there was a black symbol on her chest she had a white almost dress like piece of clothing there was black thrown in she had red high heels some golden headdress gold earrings with purple gems attached to pointed ears and she was caring a scepter that sort of looked like a spear her hair was very white her nails were painted a red color she had matching purple lips and eyes Dakin would have been lying if he said he didn't find her attractive she stopped a few feet in front of him. It must have been you snooping around I hope you aren't thinking about interfering that'd be a mistake she continued a curt smile crossing her otherwise delicate looking features something about this made Dakin feel a little tense and uneasy

A costly mistake a male voice added and a large male walked out and stood next to the woman his skin was a darker blue he was wearing similar skin tight red outfit with black (what would you call that) black belt with a large gold buckle black arm and leg bracers with red boots his eyes were red short he had white spiked hair and he was wearing white body amour with gold plates on each of his sides a gold tube connected to his amour and wrapped around his neck and there was a green gem with some symbol on his stomach. I will eliminate you here and now he continued powering up a red aura surrounding him

Let's go Kaio ken times ten Dakin shouted a red aura surrounding him despite his voice he grew tenser as he dropped into a fighting stance Dakin quickly spilt off into afterimages all the images rushed the large man from all angles the man calmly stood still before turning around and delivering a solid kick to the real Dakin's chest sending him flying back into a boulder Dakin struggled as he stood up

Towa is this the one who's interfering with us the large man asked identifying the woman he sounded disappointed

Looks like it Mira we've been making things interesting too what a disappointed the woman stated now Dakin knew their names

Interesting huh Towa and Mira is that what you think Dakin asked

But you switching with Ginyu was a splendid move it made me laugh Towa stated a cold cackle escaping her lips

Laugh at this Dakin shouted raising a hand it spark forming a large orange orb. Explosive hell grenade He shouted the blast shot forward and consumed the two and Dakin let out ragged breaths his Kaio ken shutting down he thought he got them but Mira rushed out and elbowed Dakin sending him flying back Mira appeared behind Dakin and kicked him into the air Mira then launched a large Ki blast which blew Dakin into a Namekian's elder home

Seriously is that all what a disappointment Mira said as he and Towa appeared where Dakin had crashed knowing he was still alive sure enough Dakin stood up from the wreak many wounds covered his body his cloths were ripped and blood was dripping from his right shoulder

Well this is it then isn't it Dakin stated moving his hand to his injured shoulder

Don't worry I'll use your energy well Mira said raising his hand gathering energy in it. Wait use my energy so that's what they're after Dakin thought he was prepared to press the return button but…

Hold on Mira Towa said halting the surely fatal attack

Oh great what do you want Dakin asked hoping to get more information before retreating

Who's supporting you backing you up you can't have traveled through time like this just to fight us Towa stated Dakin decided to remain quiet glaring at the two he wouldn't sell out his friend? Trunks is my friend right Dakin thought still glaring

So the silent treatment huh no matter Towa said she then glance at Mira. Let's leave them for now Mira you don't mind right they're nothing now I can't exact much energy from them anyway she asked Mira crossed his arms he didn't seem to care one way or another. For now that is…

You insane bitch Dakin muttered

I'll let you live for now little man Towa said turning back to Dakin. But get in our way again and we'll have you erased with that said the two invaders disappeared

Hey I'm on my back Dakin told Trunks

AGE 850

Dakin returned to the time nest ignoring the pain from his injures he sat down in one of the chairs

Excellent job now we know whose messing with history Towa and Mira

Yeah but nothing I did hurt even hurt that guy it was as if I was hitting him with a feather and they weren't like any species in the universe I've seen

That's because they're inhabitants of the demon realm from a distant future a familiar pink goddess said entering their conversation

Supreme kai of time both saiyans stated

Towa is the little sister of Dabura the demon kin and Mira he's a strong warrior that Towa created for her own purposes she told them

Reminds me of myself genetic creation meant to a powerful warrior Dakin thought

Together they're steeling energy in hopes releasing the seal that contains the demon realm the goddess explained

What happens if they succeed Dakin asked supreme kai sweet dropped at this

The balance of the entire universe will be thrown off it'll all collapse she continued

That's horrible Trunks muttered

Unbelievable Dakin said

Villains exist in every era I'm afraid in the past there was another who tried to overtake the time nest and seize control but he failed luckily the goddess stated she seemed to show some fear remembering that day an award silence filled the room until they all sensed

Another history shift Trunks asked

Listen I'm going go and clear my head Dakin said standing up and walking out


	7. Chapter 7 Downtime part 1

**Before we get started I'd first like to say I preordered Dragon ball xenoverse 2 looking forward to it loved the first game hopefully the second will surpass the first one and if you see a saiyan with Dakin above his head in the world hub that's probably me once I finish playing it Dakin's story will continue I plan on uploading season 2 asap also looking forward to the preorder stuff**

 **Secondly I'd like to thank Ninjamaster227 for adding me to my first Community and I'm glad you like my story so go check out his stories after reading this of course I plan doing the same anyway enjoy Down Time in which Dakin takes time for himself**

Dakin sat on the center smallest gear on the giant hour glass witch was located in the center of the city lost in thought that's why he didn't hear the footsteps behind him at least until the person spoke

Oh sorry I didn't know you were up here the voice stated female from the sound of it Dakin glanced back it see a pink female majin she stood at about five foot seven had short pink flat hair a short antennae slicked back she wore a red scouter gold earrings a white cut off shirt with a thin black jacket with a gold trim long white baggy pants with a black belt and a gold belt buckle along with black arm bracers with gold trims

It's alright I'm just thinking Dakin replied

Yeah this is a good place to do that I come up here whenever I can she smiled as she moved to sit next to him

I'm Dakin he told her in a friendly tone

My friends call me Sue she responded

Nice to meet you Dakin said

So you're that warrior that Shenron summoned I didn't expected you to be a saiyan not a lot of those around in many time lines not to mention a good saiyan at that and a heck of a lot stronger than I thought you'd she commented

Yeah Trunks explained that to me and thanks Dakin said cringing at the memory

So you've been doing well with fixing the history changes Sue stated that's when his injures. Hold still she ordered raising her hand it began glowing

Whoa what are you doing Dakin asked her hand began to release some kind of energy it washed over him and his wounds cracked bone and ripped clothes where all fixed. How did you do that?

Magic all Majin's can do that she responded

Well thanks Dakin said her scouter beeped and she seemed to be listening to someone

Come on I'm not going to let you sit here and mope around Sue stated she then grabbed his hand and pulled him up she was stronger the she looked

Why not I've got nothing better to do Dakin said with that the two floated down and began walking till they reached a food court area they walked up to a table with two Humans a frost demon and a namekian

Hey Sue who's your friend the Female human asked

This is Dakin and this is Sano (male human) Coco (female human) Arctic (frost demon) Oboo (namekian) Sue said introducing everyone

Hey Sano said he was wearing an outfit like Dakin's but orange rather than blue with short brown spiky hair he was about along with a red scouter height six foot one

Hi Coco said she had a red GI with black and short curly blond hair along with a green scouter height five foot eight

A pleasure Arctic said respectfully he looked like Frieza (final form) expect a lot nicer (and without the red lips) and he had light blue skin darker blue gems (except he doesn't have the chest gem) blue eyes and black markings under his eyes going down to his chin along with a blue scouter five foot nine

Welcome been a long time since anyone new was recruited Oboo said he was wearing the Shingi battle suit green jacket over white shirt darker green pants yellow cape and belt with brown shoes he also had twin red lines each going down from his eyes to his chin along with a green scouter height six foot seven with introductions out of the way Dakin and Sue sat down the group began to talk and evenly began telling their life stories

Sano and Coco both come from a world where all the strong ones were gone killed by androids the only survivor was the strongest earthlings Tien and Krillin they trained them in both crane in turtle fighting styles but were they were killed almost right after their training was complete that's when they met Trunks who brought them here that is why Dakin was not surprised to learn they are dating

Arctic said he was the half-brother of Frieza and Cooler he was the youngest and the black sheep in the family so to speak even given his family he never wanted to hurt anyone but that's not why he was disowned unlike his family he was weak and trained every day since being disowned so when he heard they were dead he traveled to earth and thanked the ones who did he trained with them for a while after leaving he wiped out the remains of the planet trade organization before joining the time patrol

Sue was spilt from Majin kid buu at the moment of his death (but was much weaker) only good much like fat buu except intelligent she got along with others and stayed on earth for a while then was recruited by the time patrol out of suspicion but was evenly trusted as a full member

Oboo was a child during Frieza and Cooler's invasion on both old and new namek he decided he was tired of his people being stepped on so he pushed himself in training and became the strongest since Nail and when it was invaded by space pirates some of the strongest remains of the planet trade organization he was easily able to defeat them and a year or so latter Sano recruited him and the group quickly became friends

Dakin chuckled and began his tale he told them about his childhood with his adoptive family they raised him as their own till the planet was sacked by space pirates they killed his father and captured his mother the leader beat the hell out of him scared him and booted him off the planet so he wondered space for a while traveled to multiple planets met quite a few of interesting people and got into some drunken mishaps

And that's how I met my second and third wife and divorced them both in the same week Dakin stated causing everyone to crack up they all had gotten drinks

Then what happened Arctic asked calming down

Well I spent the next few months wondering space before getting my space ship stolen that's when I met Trunks and he offered me this chance so I took it and I got tell you it's way better than my old life Dakin said

I still can't believe you managed to stop a corrupt government and break up a thousand year war well poisoned Oboo said

Boy you've got the craziest stories Sue said

Sorry I'm late a female voice said

Rota everyone but Dakin said who turned his head to see her she had long spiked brown hair that reached down to her hips purple black and grey strapped amour (that kind of looks like uniform for high school wrestling) leggings and arm bracers a red scouter tail wrapped around her waist she was rather lovely especial with her well-toned and curvy body

Both started at each other for a couple moments Rota found herself staring at Dakin's chest arms and face

Oh right Rota this is Dakin he's a saiyan like you Sano said

Hi Dakin said snapping out of it

Hey Rota said as she sat down with others

Trunks was rather worried Dakin had left about an hour ago he wanted to make sure Dakin was alright he was told where he was by a group of time patrollers that's when he found them Dakin was taking he figured he'd let Dakin enjoy himself


	8. Chapter 8 Namek saga part 3

Age 762

Krillin Vegeta Piccolo (Dakin thoughts: Wait how's he there I thought he was dead) and a little namekian kid were dead and Gohan was the last one standing to face Frieza even with the power they gained it was useless against him and Gohan was afraid and trying not to panic

It then showed Goku in so kind of healing tank recovering from the beating Dakin gave his body when Ginyu was in control worry visible on his face

He's too strong… I'm not even sure I can win even at my power… just have to hold out a little longer Goku thought

Back with Gohan there was nothing he could do not even run he knew but if he was going to die he'd go out fighting just like his father and friends gathering his courage he rushed the emperor only to be smacked aside easily by Frieza's tail he then crashed to ground unconscious all his bones broken

Goku's eyes snapped open fear and angry quickly taking him over

I can't wait anymore Goku thought destroying the tank

Frieza charged an energy attack and aimed at Gohan firing a barrage of attacks creating a smoke screen it cleared Gohan was gone Frieza glanced to the side to see Goku holding his son

Who are you… no I don't need to know Frieza said Goku careful set his son down and turned to face Frieza. Do you honestly think you can win? He asked in a mocking tone

Age 850

Damn it it's too fast Trunks muttered not noticing Dakin behind him

You're not wrong Dakin said causing Trunks to jump

OH F##KING HELL Trunks shouted

Oh sorry so I have to fight this guy Dakin said concerned he knew even without that power up Frieza would kill him without a problem

Yeah… he's so powerful he's known as emperor of the universe watch yourself out there and good luck Trunks said handing him the scroll

I'll be back Dakin said he then muttered let's hope for the best

Age 762

Gohan and Krillin with Dende's help stole the wishes from both Frieza and Vegeta they used two to revive Piccolo and bring him to namek Dakin had to admit they were either really brave or really stupid but Vegeta found out and tried to force them to make him immortal sadly for him but great for the others the grand elder passed and the dragon balls turned to stone just as Vegeta was about to kill them Frieza showed up so the whole enemy of my enemy thing but they knew Frieza was leagues above them

you've done it now you ruined my dream of eternal life and youth I was so very close but the dragon balls… are petrified Frieza said venom growing in his voice. Too bad for poor Vegeta but… even more for me

None of the three said anything barley moving a muscle to fear gripping them Frieza then floated down in front of the three warriors

It's the very first time I've been made such a fool of Frieza continued dark energy swirled around him his eyes turned fully red. HOW DARE YOU MAGGOTS I WILL TORTURE YOU SLOWLY

W-what Vegeta was then stunned silent he knew Frieza was powerful was but this a flash of light glowed behind him and Dakin emerged

Sorry I'm late he stated taking on his fighting stance

Oh a saiyan yet another surviving filthy monkey

Racist Dakin muttered

You pop up like ants FINE I'LL JUST KILL YOU ALL Frieza shouted energy pouring off him in waves they were all blinded by a bright flash when it died down Frieza was in his final form. Heres your reward for angering me so

What crazy power there's no way we can win Frieza smirked

KAIO KEN TIMES TWENTY Dakin shouted a red aura surrounded him the winds from his power canceling out Frieza's who just seemed amused by it. Krillin Gohan stay back

Do you honestly believe four ants can beat a dinosaur he asked sensing Dakin's raising power Vegeta smirked

I do if we band tougher we might actually be able to win Vegeta stated mostly to Dakin. And I am close to becoming the super saiyan you fear so much

Super saiyan never heard of that might want to look into it latter Dakin thought Frieza however was annoyed

I've heard enough OUT OF YOU Frieza stated shouting the last part he suddenly vanished and elbowed both Dakin and Vegeta knocking them away both quickly stopped turned and rushed forward to punch Frieza only for him to cross his arms catch both their fists and slam their heads tougher

Watch it Vegeta shouted rubbing his head

You watch it Dakin shouted back

Dakin then rushed forward and delivered combos only for them to be dodged Dakin started slowing down due to the strain Frieza then landed a punch in his gut knocking the wind out of Dakin and he dropped

GALICK GUN FIRE Vegeta shouted Frieza merely deflected the blast into the atmosphere with nothing but a kick Frieza then appeared in front of him and punched him in the chest cracking his ribs Frieza then used his tail to throw Vegeta into a mountain side effectively taking him out of the fight

Well then that's the end of that Frieza said aiming his hand at Dakin and Firing an orb of energy

Scene switch

No damn it Dakin I have to… wait Piccolo Goku thought

Back to the action

SPEACIAL BEAM CANON Piccolo shouted knocking the orb of course

Well another Namekian I'm surprised I missed one of you

Good to see you again Dakin said

Sorry I kept you waiting Piccolo said pulling Dakin to his feet and the two prepared to face off against Frieza

 **Sorry this is so short compared to other chapters but i feel like Frieza should have a longer arc so cliffhanger**


	9. Chapter 9 Namek Saga part 4

Dakin ducked under a kick only to get knocked back by Frieza's tail and double fist smashed him knocking him out of the air

SPEACIAL BEAM CANON Piccolo shouted Frieza merely raised his hand blocking the attack but it just kept it coming

Seriously Namekian is that the best you can do

No I'm just the distraction Piccolo responded above Frieza a blue light started glowing he glanced up to see Dakin charging Kamehameha wave

KA ME HA ME HA Dakin shouted with no time to react the blast struck Frieza the blast then slowly began pushing Frieza to the ground

Oh no the invincible lord Frieza defeated by a filthy saiyan just kidding Frieza mocked throwing the attack right back at Dakin

Aw crap Dakin thought putting up a Ki barrier his own blast struck the barrier causing it to explode Dakin coughed as the smoke cleared he was injured but still able to fight half of both his shirt sleeves ripped form the force

You alright Piccolo asked

Yeah

Good because this monster isn't even using his full power Piccolo snapped as Frieza floated back up

Oh you're both quite strong I almost want you for underlings Frieza stated. Normal that's what I would say but to those who are dumb enough to steal from me WILL DIE with that he rushed forward and kneed Piccolo in the gut who cried out in pain he then slammed his elbow against Piccolo's neck silencing him he stopped moving

F##k Dakin muttered as he saw Piccolo drop to the ground Dakin looked back up in time to get knocked down he flew back and crashed near Gohan Krillin the now recovered Piccolo and Vegeta know was barely hanging on Frieza suddenly appeared in front of the group

Well this was fun but I believe its finale time we end our little game so now I'll wipe out both the remaining Saiyan and Namekian races he stated coldly Dakin struggled to his feet

I will not die here Dakin thought getting up that's when he everyone else sensed the approaching energy signature

Is that Goku/kakarot/Dad no way everyone but Frieza thought who noticed the looks on his would be victim's faces not of fear but shock off something other than him

Goku landed behind them Vegeta began chuckling

Just a little advice you aren't going to want to hold anything back Frieza not against this one… you see he is what you fear more than anything else in the universe Vegeta wheezed out through his broken ribs he then forced himself to his elbows. You're dealing with the real super saiyan

Super saiyan what is that Dakin muttered Frieza seemed bothered by this

That's right you heard me if there is a God he must be good for letting me live long enough to see this day… how great this is a dream come true to see you bested by a saiyan Vegeta continued laughing Frieza fed up with it and fired a death beam through Vegeta's left lung he fell flat on his back

Enough loud mouth on and on about that stupid legend like a broken record Frieza stated clearly annoyed Vegeta let out a gasp as he coughed up blood

Kakarot I need you to know something it was Frieza who destroyed our home planet please defeat him avenge our race Vegeta said tears began leaking out of his eyes he began reaching his hand out toward Goku. He made me what I am don't let him do it to anyone else with that Vegeta passed away Dakin was actually felt sorry for Vegeta Goku turned to Frieza and rushed to engage him

Piccolo Krillin Gohan I need your energy Dakin told them

What they all asked

Even with all your power none of we can't beat this creep alone me and Goku are the best bet besides you'll just be a liability rather than an asset at this point Dakin explained

Makes sense Krillin said clearly not wanting to fight

Alright Gohan said

Fine but you two better finish this Piccolo stated the three stood around Dakin blue auras surrounded them before fusing into one Dakin could feel his power rising and his wounds healing after about five minutes

Alright save a little energy for yourselves Dakin said they powered down. You'd better take cover or leave I can't guarantee you'll be safe here any more

Fine you two let's go Piccolo said taking off followed by Krillin and Gohan

KAIO KEN TIMES TWENTY Dakin shouted he flew up passed Goku and landed a solid kick to Frieza's face sending him back he then grabbed Frieza by the tail and began spinning for a minute before tossing him towards a mountain Goku quickly intercepted and kicked Frieza skyward Dakin attempted to knocked him down again only for Frieza to appear behind him and knock him with his tail he slammed into the ground making a crater

Ow… ok that hurt all my bones and limbs are numb plus my pride is broken Dakin thought as Goku landed next to him he helped Dakin to his feet

Listen I have something that might work but I need time you'll need to distract him Goku said

Are you holding a grudge Dakin asked remembering how Goku had died

No Goku said slowly raising his arm Dakin just rolled his eyes as he took off after Frieza

Alright Frieza I'm your opponent now the others are of no concern Dakin stated he glanced up to see a ball of energy forming

Very well then

(This scene takes place off screen with Goku and the others looking on horrified)

Dakin off screen: Ah oh god… my gutflag… AH DAMN IT… wait what are you… that doesn't bend that way that doesn't bend that way (bones snapping) AHH now it does… someone tag in.. please help… GOKU HELP

Dakin then came crashing down behind Goku

Please tell me it's done Dakin asked trying to push off the ground

Almost there Goku responded

Well this has been fun saiyans but I'm afraid all good things must come to an end Frieza stated he raised his finger creating a dark red ball

IT'S DONE Goku shouted he threw his hands causing the spirt bomb to descend Frieza turned just in time to get swept up in it the last thing Dakin saw was a bright flash of light

 **Alright cliff hanger so this a reload because I forgot to mention this but now that I know the plot to xenoverse 2 I think I can alter it to make Dakin more relevant so he's more of a mentor to the main character who will be a half saiyan half human female hybrid and she'll be a bit of a fangirl at first but Dakin will kind of easy her into the time patrol and grow into a father of sorts and before I go the others will have kids but I need names**

 **Oboo son:**

 **Sano and Coco's Daughter:**

 **Dakin and Rota's son:**

 **Sue's son:**

 **Arctic's son:**

 **one last thing these six will be in their late teens so that means Dakin, Rota, Oboo, Sue, Sano, Coco and Arctic will all be in their late twenties or early thirties**


	10. Chapter 10 Namek saga part 5

Dakin opened his eyes to find himself underwater he swam up and pulled himself onto a ridge he leaned back against the mountain he looked over to see Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo celebrating their victory a smile crossed Dakin's face

Thank the kais it's over he muttered chuckling till a hand wrapped around his neck fear kicked in as Frieza lifted him up

Back with the others Piccolo was hit by a death beam and he dropped the last three looked at Frieza fear growing

N-no way Krillin muttered Dakin struggled in Frieza's grip who merely tossed him aside he crashed into the mountain stunning him

I'll kill all of you Frieza raised his hand lifting Krillin into the air Krillin flew up into the sky a high speeds

S-STOP IT FRIEZA Goku shouted the tyrant smirked as he clenched his fist blowing Krillin into tiny pieces

The brat will go next Frieza stated Dakin stood up and moved in front of Gohan as a meat shield. Very well then you're next

I won't let you… Get away with this Goku bit out something had snapped lightning began striking around them rocks began floating as Goku's power continued to rise his hair stood up and was flashing a golden color everyone present was shocked as Goku let out a scream causing a large golden aura to shoot skyward when it stopped Goku was a super saiyan he'd done it Frieza looked paler then usual

What Dakin muttered both he and Gohan were in awe of this transformation

That's enough Frieza… NOW I'M MAD Goku shouted he rushed forward at a speed no one was excepting and knocked Frieza back he stopped and fired a barrage of Ki blast Goku easily ducked and moved around these and Goku charged again one stray blast came at Gohan but Dakin blocked it taking enough damage to make him drop to a knee

Gohan take Piccolo and go find a ship and leave Dakin ordered

O-ok Gohan said he picked up Piccolo and flew off

The history up to this point is correct… now all that's left is defeat Frieza you've got this Trunks said Dakin ate a senzu healing himself he smashed his fist against the ground before launching after Frieza once more a red aura surrounding him Dakin slammed his elbow into Frieza's gut Goku then rushed and sledgehammered Frieza Dakin appeared above him and double leg kicked Frieza Dakin quickly moved out of the way as he saw what Goku was doing

KA ME HA ME HA Goku shouted the blast hit Frieza dead on in the smoke screen Dakin appeared behind Frieza who managed to turn around just in time to get blasted Kamehameha wave sending him skyward he knocked the blast away taking heavy damage Goku then kneed Frieza as Dakin floated back up

W-what are you Frieza asked fear evident in his voice he had never encountered such foes that refused to die and now one of them was his worst fear a super saiyan

You should know by now… I am the saiyan who came all the way from earth for the soul purpose of defeating you… the rage and angry you've caused me has awakened the legendary warrior in my heart Goku responded powering up Frieza fear grew. I'M SON GOKU AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN

Well I stand corrected… I never thought there might be truth behind those ridiculous old stories Frieza stated regaining his composure. And who'd have guessed it would take someone so disgustingly pure to unlock that super saiyan power… but it makes sense at least it explains why Vegeta was never able to become one Frieza angry began taking hold. Damn it DAMN IT you will not make a fool of the mighty Frieza suddenly appeared both them with an energy ball

That can't be for us it has too much power Dakin said

Begone Frieza shouted Dakin didn't even have time to react as Goku grabbed him and rushed them aside surprising Dakin he barley saw Goku move

That is some transformation he mumbled Namek looked hellish now a red clouded sky replaced the calm green one magma covered the ground and there was a giant hole in the planet both turned their heads as they felt Frieza's power rising once more his muscles bulked up to more than twice their original size

Behold this is my full power Frieza stated Dakin couldn't believe this he still had energy to fight he then said something that mad Dakin's blood run cold. In five minutes this planet will become space dust

What Goku asked in shock

Oh you've got to be f##king kidding me Dakin muttered

No…five minutes is enough for us to defeat you and escape Goku stated calmly Dakin was surprised at his attitude

He really is something else… he's tenacious… like nothing gets to him… so confident he just thinks he… no he knows he can win Dakin thought

You stubborn fools I'm going to finish both of you just like your annoying earthling friend Frieza mocked

Are you talking about Krillin DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KRILLIN Goku shouted he quickly vanished and kneed Frieza in the chin who retaliated by kicking Goku in the gut Dakin throw a right cross Frieza blocked a second punch and kicked him away both saiyans recovered and rushed Frieza working in tandem striking Frieza with everything they had he floated back holding his gut his power began dropping like a stone that's when the sky turned a darker color and filed with lightning drawing the saiyans and frost demon's attention they turned their heads to see the Namekian dragon

That dragon is on steroids Dakin thought seeing the very clear size difference between the earth and namekian dragon

What's that Frieza asked then he released it took a moment to set in. That's my key to immortality if only I could get away from these fools

So everything's going according to plan Goku muttered so only Dakin could hear him he turned his head back toward Dakin his expression scoffing. I don't know a lot about you but you've really helped us out he continued referring to him his son and friends he then looked back at Frieza who seemed even more pissed then before his glare returning. So I ask you this as a friend let me be the one to finish this to avenge our race and my friend

Dakin thought for a moment he could clearly see Goku's power was much higher than Frieza's now given that dark energy was no longer affecting him but something else was bothering him Towa and Mira didn't interfere. Alright good luck Goku kick his ass he muttered pressing the return button he returned to the time nest

Thank you Goku said he then prepared to face Frieza alone he'd make him suffer for everything he'd done

Dakin returned to see Trunks and the supreme Kai waiting for him

So Goku is no fighting Frieza alone he stated a little concerned for his fellow saiyan

Goku always refuses our help it's just how he is it's alright Goku won Trunks stated reassuring Dakin. And the scroll is back to normal

Yeah I get it… but that Frieza is tough even without that power boast Dakin said

Still… I'm glad that Towa and Mira didn't interfere Trunks stated supreme Kai didn't was lost in thought

Your right they never did she stated

I can't imagine what they have done Trunks said Dakin cracked his neck and started rolling one of his shoulders he was pretty sore from the fight

Didn't they say that they would kill anyone who got in their way I wonder why they didn't come out this time the Kai asked

Maybe it's just a whim Trunks suggested

Well they also said we were nothing Towa said she couldn't take much energy from us any way Dakin stated

Perhaps… but any way good job supreme Kai said

Thanks it's not as easy as it looks Dakin stated. Well if that's it I'll be going with that Dakin began walking toward the stairs

Wait a second Trunks yelled after him. I've got something that'll help you in the fight against Towa and Mira

Good because we'll need everything we can get Dakin said the two they exited the building once they were one the supreme Kai sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs she rested her head against the table and started stroking toki toki's feathers

The fight between them is starting to change history but it's too early for this could it be that there are others like them who can alter history she asked out loud to herself she thought on this for a moment before shaking her head smirking she muttered. Impossible

In another dimension with crystals surrounding a dark figure he chuckled to himself the malice and dark intent clear in his voice as he spoke to himself

Soon…very soon

Dakin followed Trunks to the arena where a space ship was sitting in the middle the two stepped onto the arena walked up the ramp and into the ship they both saw Vegeta standing in the center his back was turned to them

Let's get started


	11. Chapter 11 DownTime part 2

Flashback

Dakin was knocked down by super saiyan Trunks again he couldn't take this any longer weeks of training against these two and nothing it was really starting to piss him off

Maybe we should… take a break Trunks suggested reverting back to his base form Dakin groaned a he rolled over to his stomach Vegeta scoffed

And this is the warrior Shenron summoned pathetic

Dakin slowly forced himself to one knee

Shut the F##k Up Dakin growled finale getting to his feet they felt his powering rising with his anger Vegeta got an idea from this as a golden aura slowly surrounded Dakin

Or what if you can't even beat me how do you except to protect history Vegeta snapped

I SAID SHUT UP Dakin shouted winds shot out of him pushing against the walls a large column of golden Ki shot through the top of the ship and into the sky the ship soon exploded and Dakin stood in the middle a he was a super saiyan his hair had all shot up it looked like Gotenks minus the window peek Vegeta and Trunks recovered after being knocked down from the blast and stared his energy was incredible

Whoa Trunks muttered

You were saying Dakin asked feeling this new surge of energy it felt incredible and… pure yeah those were the best words he could use to describe it

Not bad Vegeta admitted he might actually get a good challenge out of this saiyan like kakarot this might be worth his time after all Dakin then felt the fatigue kicking in he fell back reverting to base form he hit the ground and fell into a deep sleep

Guess he used up to much energy Trunks said he walked over and looped his arms under Dakin's he lifted him up fully prepared to drag him back it seemed kind awkward for Trunks who was five foot eight nine maybe to be lugging around a six foot something saiyan Vegeta then grabbed Dakin's ankles under one arm

We'll continue we he wakes up Vegeta decide they laid Dakin down in his bed in the house that was set up for him it took a couple hours for him to wake up when he did he continued the trying with Vegeta and Trunks increasing him power and perfecting his super form

Flashback end

Smirking at the memory Dakin blocked a kick from Rota she was in her super form as well he and the others were in sparring matches Oboo vs Artic and Sano and Coco vs Sue after an hour they broke for lunch

So how's the mission with Trunks going Sue asked

It's going pretty well so far but this Towa and Mira their dangerous Dakin replied

Well its good you came along it was getting pretty dull around here Artic stated

Well I suppose it doesn't really matter right now but I am surprised you unlocked your super saiyan ability so fast Rota said

It is pretty impressive Oboo said

Well it wasn't easy Dakin muttered his scouter beeped. Yeah I'll be right there

Dakin stood up and flew back toward the time nest

 **Author: So this is more or less so I can tell you something for one I'll be modifying the next game story so Dakin is the main character also I would like to talk about Dragon Ball Super Episode 66**

 **Dakin: I loved that episode**

 **Author: Jesus F##king Christ how'd you get in here**

 **Dakin: I walked through the door… over there**

 **Author: So any way I felt it was appropriate for Trunks to be the one to finish the fight against Black Zamasu**

 **Dakin: Agreed but however I didn't like how they changed the potara fusion from permeant to an hour really nerfed Vegito**

 **Author: Yes they could have had Vegito on for longer if they said Black Zamasu had a way to unfuse them or knock out Vegito out because of Black Zamasu's regenerative ability that way Vegito would get more screen time and Trunks could still secure the kill plus they even said the Namekian dragon could unfuse potara fusion I do really like that they gave someone other than Goku and Vegeta the kill hopefully we'll get better fights with others like Piccolo or Gohan any way one more thing Dakin how about you say it**

 **Dakin: Torankusu tai shirubā no chanpion no kontesuto ni mukaimashou. Sugu ni shūryō shimasu**

 **Author: What the fu…you can speak Japanese**

 **Dakin: Yeah I speak any language Dragon Ball is translated into Wǒ de péngyǒu**

 **Author: Chinese really please stop**

 **Dakin: joh-a, geumanhae. But my main language is English that was Korean by the way alright bye**


	12. Chapter 12 Cell saga

Age 767

The Earth was in danger, the future of mankind threatened by a monster named Cell created from the DNA of the strongest warriors in history. All would be lost unless a hero could best him in the ring of champions they were pretty much screwed because of the dark energy boast Cell and his Cell Jr's gained Cell was in a beam struggle with Gohan well the other Z fighters were down and out against the Jr's except Goku who was bested by someone unexpected

No it… wasn't supposed to end like this Goku said passing out

So you refused to show your power Cell asked he sounded disappointed his eyes glowed and the Cell Jr's landed next to him their eyes glowing as well. That's too bad

With that the Jr's added their own Kamehameha wave which sucked Gohan in and killed him

Age 850

No words were needed at this point Dakin grabbed the scroll pressed the button and you know the rest

Age 767

Yeah Hercule shouted charging at Cell he flew in with his patented dynamite kick he landed on his feet and began landing a rapid stream of punches and kicks none of his attacks had any effect on Cell who just had a board look on his face Hercule finally stopped dropping to his hands and knees in tired Cell looked down at him and raised his arm

Die Cell said his eyes flashing red Dakin came flying in and kicked Hercule away sending him flying back into a pillar standing at the corner of the ring he bounced off and landed outside of said ring Dakin quickly flipped back and landed on the other side of the ring

Wait why did I back flip I can fly I guess it wouldn't look as epic if someone was watching me Dakin thought he dropped into his fighting stance and transformed to his mastered super state Cell smirked at this level of power his opponent was showing it would be an interesting challenge for him

Before we begin how about you tell me who you are

I'm Dakin a saiyan warrior I've been here before to help these guys out and I know you and what you are so if formalities are out of the way

Odd Dr. Gero has no files on this one at least none that I can seem to recall I must be careful no telling what he could do…that being said this will be a most interesting fight Cell thought

(Over to the Z fighters)

Hmph…he survived Piccolo said seeing that their saiyan friend escaped namek

Wait…isn't he that guy… Tien asked

Yeah he is…good thing he's on our side Yamcha said

Yeah what a nice guy…saved that idiot and everything Krillin said

Well it doesn't matter…he's here so I'd say leave him be Goku said future past Trunks stared at this saiyan there was something about him he seemed familiar

(Back to the ring)

Listen no matter what Hercule can't die here you have to ensure that Trunks cut in Hercule popped over the side he was holding his nose which was bleeding

Ow…what was that for I almost had him Cell was already saying his prayers Hercule said Dakin rolled his eyes and launched a nonlethal energy bullet at Hercule knocking him back and out both Dakin and Cell charged at each other their fists collided creating a shockwave cracking the tiles of the ring this was a mere test of strength for these two they began they both retracted their fists the two began exchanging blows was raising their power each blow they throw was blocked as their golden aura's fused Dakin quickly ducked under the last punch and leg swept Cell knocking him off balance Dakin flipped back kicking Cell in the side sending him fly up he launched up smashed Cell back down Dakin drew his hands

KA ME HA ME HA ME HA ME HA Dakin shouted launching the blast forward it struck Cell in the center of the ring creating an explosion Dakin wiped the sweet from his brow as he steadied his breath. Let's hope that some damage he muttered sure enough Cell was standing unharmed he smirked as he dusted off each shoulder he seemed to be enjoying himself

Not bad you're certainly stronger than Vegeta and maybe even as powerful as Goku…but not at all on my level Cell stated he disappeared

What…Where the f##k did he go Dakin muttered he glanced around Cell was moving at such high speeds Dakin couldn't see him he was kneed in the back Cell then grabbed Dakin in a choke hold Dakin's hands shot up in a desperate attempted to pry Cell's arm away

You are week Cell said he placed his hand on Dakin's skull and began crushing it Dakin screams of pain echoed out as Cell was quite literally trying to crush his skull

SUPER KAIO-KEN Dakin shouted he drove his elbow into Cell's gut multiple times evenly forcing him to let go Dakin spun around and kicked Cell in the head knocking him back Dakin flew forward and landed a three punch combo to the gut and a knee to the chin sending Cell flying back he fired a rapid stream of Ki blast and ending in with a larger charged blast Dakin quickly snapped vanished behind Cell and restrained him. Whose week now

Annoying little…Cell started he was interrupted as Dakin flew done into a nose dive toward the ground Dakin let go at the last second sending Cell crashing into the ring

Guess he's better than I thought Cell muttered standing up as Dakin landed in front of him Cell growled as he began powering up that same dark aura surrounding him Cell charged forward and Dakin caught his fist

TIMES TWO Dakin shouted he then punched Cell's elbow breaking his arm Cell punched Dakin in the face freeing himself Cell jumped back to the other side of the ring in spite of his broken arm Cell still had that smile on his face not a cocky or confident smile but one that said he was enjoying himself

Yes this is a battle I've longed for Cell stated

I've got to admit it is this battle is unlike any I've ever had or seen and it certainly has my heart beating a few ticks faster Dakin said letting his saiyan battle instincts take over for a moment

Indeed this is fun…but you still won't win I am the perfect weapon Cell said then he did something completely unexpected to Dakin he ripped his own arm clean off and let the useless appendage fall to ground and lay in red pooling blood Dakin gadded for a moment

What the hell Dakin muttered he was trying not to puke this creature was f##king insane Cell then screamed as he regrew his arm. Namekian DNA…well that's just f##king bulls##t

It's time to finish this Hercule shouted he had woken up not long ago as he rushed back into the ring charging at Cell both fighters were unamused by this

Be quiet Cell said slapping Hercule away once he was close enough sending him flying back into a mountain Dakin stumbled for moment his stamina had drained faster than he thought it would his breathing became raspy and the red aura dispersed around he fell to one knee

Alright I'm done…there's no way I can't beat you now Dakin said he forced himself to stand and floated out of the ring over to where Hercule was once he landed he ate a senzu bean he looked over at Hercule who was nursing his probably broken nose

Oh good he's still alive next up is Trunks started Dakin turned back to the ring as Goku stepped up to Cell who smirked and tapped the side of his head as Goku dropped into a fighting stance

Goku Dakin finished smirking this was going to be a good fight over yonder Towa aimed her staff at Hercule and used that damned spell Hercule stopped rocking back and forth

What in the heck are you Hercule asked standing up a dark energy exploded out of him the winds forced Dakin to shield his face and the wind slowly began pushing him back. STOP GETTING IN MY WAY

What the… Trunk said

The hell is happening Dakin shouted as he dug him feet in Hercule took off into the ring and landed on it Dakin flew into the ring again he didn't see Goku or Cell they must be fighting elsewhere. Here we go again he thought dropping into his stance Hercule charged forth with a punch Dakin caught his fist and elbowed Hercule in the face knocking him back a few feet Dakin rushed in and landed the orin combo sending Hercule into the air before smashing him back down Hercule managed to land on his feet and propel himself upwards to uppercut Dakin and then punch him in the gut

DYNAMITE KICK Hercule shouted Dakin caught his ankle and began spinning as fast as possible he threw Hercule into a mountain

KA ME HA ME HA ME HE Dakin shouted launching the attack at the mountain destroying the rocks buried Hercule burst free and fired a large energy blast Dakin put up a barrier shielding himself. Alright… the weighted gear comes off Dakin thought

It hurts Hercule muttered holding his head

SOLAR FLARE Dakin shouted Hercule found himself blinded by a bright flash of light Dakin decided to get breathing room and flew back over to a ridge

This has to be Towa's doing hang on I'll find them Trunks said Dakin they saw Goku and Cell floating above the ring again

Alright there be no more out of bounds Cell said he aimed an attack and destroyed what remained of the ring Dakin sighed as he saw Hercule charging at him again

SUPER KAIO-KEN Dakin shouted the two flew into each other forearms locked trying to overpower the other. You know I actually feel bad about doing this to you you're just some pawn in this he thought flying and sledged hammered him down Dakin then double leg kicked Hercule sending spiraling Dakin landed ahead of him and kicked Hercule up again Dakin flew above him again and channeled all his energy into a single punch which struck Hercule in the face. JUST STAY DOWN he shouted throwing his fist forward sending Hercule crashing into the ground Hercule stood up from the smoke and the dark energy dispersed around him he looked around seemly confused Dakin appeared behind him and delivered a chop to the neck knocking him out

That's don… Dakin said he felt more dark powers he looked over and saw six mini versions of Cell three took off to fight the Z fighters the little monsters were all near equally to Cell he also saw that Goku tagged Gohan in to fight Cell Dakin flew over to Gohan's side Dakin knew Gohan would be able to beat Cell he'd sensed the hybrids potential it was greater than any he had felt before

Dakin the half bread asked

I'll handle the Cell Jr's you just keep focused on Cell Dakin said Gohan nodded Dakin let his energy rise as he once again used the super Kaio-ken. TIMES FIVE he shouted a huge golden red aura surrounding him veins became visible on his arms and forehead pushing his body this far it hurt like hell his muscle burned as they expanded to twice their size his blood felt like it was boiling in his veins but the adrenaline pumping through him kept that in relative check

Get him Cell ordered Dakin crossed his arm blocking their tiny fists with his enlarged forearms the impact forced him back a little he pushed back punched one fired a Ki blast into another and elbowed the last one he took off into the air he stopped and fired a scatter Kamehameha taking out the three of them Dakin quickly flew over to the Z fighters and did the same to them he then felt Gohan's he turned around to see him in a dark super saiyan form he was about to interfere but-

DAKIN I FOUND THEM… CAN YOU SENSE ME Trunks shouted over the coms Dakin raised his head he could feel the Trunks that brought him onboard not to far

Yeah…just give me a moment Dakin replied the super Kaio-ken dispersing he ate a senzu restoring his stamina he reverted back to his normal state and flew over to where Trunks was. Let's hope we can stop them here and now Dakin thought

 **And done god damn we got through a lot also I'm not dealing with that Cell Jr bulls##t so Dakin just became op and killed them also upgraded super Kaio-ken I'm actually kind of disappointed that it's not something that you can get in xenoverse one or two except in a glitch so Dakin can do it here it makes sense besides its a cool move**


	13. Chapter 13 TimePatrolers vs TimeBreaker

Towa taped her staff against the palm of her hand she was visible annoyed Mira stood by her side seeming uninterested in what was happening around him no one had the power to

Nothing seems to going our way Towa snapped slamming her staff into the ground. I wonder…is that Goku's son Dakin landed behind them he glared at them he hated these monsters for what they were trying to do both demons turned to face them. Oh so it's you again huh? You're so annoying

Dakin didn't reply he'd let his power do the talking smirking he went straight to his super saiyan form then super saiyan two (hair looks like Gogeta minus the widow peek) full power right of the back Mira was actually surprised by this increase in power he was even stronger than Gohan (without the power boast they gave him) this intrigued him

He barley even lifted a finger and yet I can sense his energy Mira said uncrossing his arms

I think it's time to harvest your energy will be ours Towa stated a cruel smirk cross her face Dakin just dropped into his fighting stance

Come and get it you bitch you and your abominable monster of science and magic Dakin taunted Trunks appeared in a bright flash he walked over to Dakin's left

You won't have your way Trunks said powering up to super saiyan

You're Trunks what are you doing here Towa asked

We are the time patrol defenders of history and we've come here to stop you Trunks said he then moved to attack Towa but Mira stepped in way

I will be your opponent Mira stated

You want to fight us on your own

Do not disappoint me Mira stated Dakin grew probably because of his super saiyan two state making lose control of his instincts forcing them to the surface

YOU ALL TALK TO MUCH Dakin shouted he rushed Mira with a right cross who blocked it with his forearm it the blow unleashed a shockwave Mira swung his leg up knocking Dakin back a bit he swung a kick himself catching Mira in the head Trunks moved in and blocked a punch aimed for Dakin

Mira take care of them Towa ordered she then vanished Trunks pushed Mira back Dakin snap vanished behind Mira and began charging a Kamehameha

Trunks hold him their Dakin shouted Trunks continued dodging and blocking Mira's attacks. NOW

Trunks vanished as Dakin unleashed the Kamehameha Mira turned around and caught the blast and sent it back Dakin crossed his arms blocking his own attack but Mira did something is it was stronger it was slowly forcing him Trunks rushed at Mira

Burning slash Trunks shouted swinging his blade Mira raised his hand catching it Mira showed no sign he was bothered the only thing that indicated injury was the small bit of blood that was dripping from his hand and Trunks sword

If it bleeds we can kill it Dakin thought forcing all his energy into his arms he reflected the blast into the sky and into space. That will probably dissipate right…Um…eventually

Why do I even use this thing I haven't killed anything with it since Frieza Trunks thought as he continued trying to cut through Mira's hand Dakin raised his fingers to his forehead and began charging energy Mira punched Trunks in the gut forcing him to release his sword Trunks held his gut Mira raised his other hand and fired a large energy blast sending Trunks flying away

SPECIAL BEAM CANON Dakin shouted aiming the attack at Mira's back

Did a mosquito just bite me Mira asked turning he began walking forward the beam still on him

What the hell…why isn't this going through him Dakin thought adding more power to no affect Mira closed the distance he raised Trunks sword Dakin reacted fast enough to catch it in his hands Mira pushed down more and the blade neared Dakin's head

SUPER KAIO-KEN… TIMES TWO Dakin shouted the golden red aura shot up into the air Dakin used all his strength to rip the sword free and spin kick Mira he quickly rushed in and landed the orin combo Mira blocked the sledge hammer Trunks came back and stabbed Mira through the shoulder Mira growled as he swung Dakin at Trunks they stopped a few feet away

Explosive round

Burning attack

The orange and yellow blast fused together into some kind of burning explosion it struck Mira sending him crashing down and actually caused a sizeable creator the smoke cleared and Mira stood in the middle a smirk on his face

Excellent the energy is not bad Mira said smirking

What the hell…Our…attacks aren't working their connecting but Trunks said he couldn't Mira snapped vanished grabbed both time patrol's heads and slammed them together Mira kick Trunks in the gut sending him away Dakin channeled all his energy into his arm he aimed the punch right at Mira's gut the moment it struck Mira released his grip Dakin took the chance and blasted Mira back Dakin rushed forward Mira blocked the kick the two moved around faster than the eye could see each clash creating shock waves Trunks got to one knee and held himself up with his sword he stared as Dakin and Mira continued their fight he could barely track them the power they each displayed each blow growing stronger and more intense Dakin and Mira crashed to the ground hands locked in a struggle of strength

I… won't lose not this time I…can't Dakin thought he felt a great surge of strength a well of strength inside himself greater any than he felt one he couldn't measure one he could not see the end of he drew his head back and slammed his forehead against Mira's nose dazing him still holding onto his opponent he pulled Mira in and kneed in the gut Dakin moved in and sledgehammered Mira slamming him down and seemly breaking his neck at least he was hit with enough force to do so Dakin slowly backed up till he was standing behind Trunks both stood there for a moment unsure of what was next

Let's hope that this is the end it Trunks muttered as he tried to get his breath

Yeah Dakin said equally out of breath Mira placed his hand on the ground and he pushed himself up to his feet and anger didn't even begin to cover it a blood red aura surrounded him his power began raising rapidly both Dakin and Trunks stepped back in fear

He was still hiding his full power Trunks said

Oh crap baskets Dakin mumbled that's when Towa descended and land behind Mira

That'll be all let's retreat for today Towa said she then pointed he staff in the direction of Gohan and the others

Cell was losing the battle Gohan had hit him hard enough to make him spit up android eighteen reverting him back to his semi perfect form rather than expect defeat Cell prepared his self-destruct ability it would have taken out the entire planet Goku saw only one that option he teleported Cell to King Kai's world sacrificing his live in the process he died without fear willing giving his life for that of his family and friends sadly for them it was a part of Cell's design so long as a single Cell survived he could return and during the explosion he absorbed Goku's instant transmission upon returning he killed Trunks and took down Vegeta no Gohan was all that was standing between Cell and total destruction Towa drew the energy she gave him and Gohan fell to one knee

What's wrong Gohan oh I'm sorry are you scared at my return Cell asked

We're done here Towa said as she finished drawing the energy back. This…is going to be most interesting Mira grunted as he recrossed his arms

Hmph… we'll have to settle it later Mira said this was directed at Dakin

Bye Towa stated waving at them she then placed her hand of Mira and the two vanished Trunks sheathed his sword

Damn it… so tell me what happened to Gohan Trunks asked turning to face Dakin

His power is dropping fast…he won't survive without help and no one but me has the strength to stop this Dakin stated

Then you should probably head back Trunks said Dakin nodded he took off into the air heading straight for the others ready to help this monster


	14. Chapter 14 Android Saga

Dakin continued flying till he reached the battle ground he looked down and saw Gohan and Cell ready to fire their own Kamehameha wave he quickly dropped and landed next to Gohan and went right into super saiyan two he began charging his own Kamehameha wave Cell unleashed his Dakin and Gohan unleashed theirs the blast collided with the two saiyans winning pushing Cells blast back

What they're stronger than me…no I am the perfect weapon Cell thought as he added tried to add more power to the blast Gohan could feel his father and with Dakin's power being as high as it is he knew there was no way they could lose

JUST DIE ALREADY Dakin shouted with a shout of rage Dakin and Gohan's blast overpowered Cell's and sucked the bio-android in Cell began screaming in pain

Impossible I am the perfect warrior…how could I lose-Cell said to himself before being completely atomized destroying every bit of his body right down to his molecular level the combined blast then shot off into space Dakin smirked as he reverted back to base he had used almost all his power up

We…did it Gohan stated clearly exhausted in spite of that he had a smile on his face he fell back Dakin quickly caught him and lowered him to ground he stood up to full height again he couldn't believe it this kid won with a little at first he thought was nothing more than a brat but in reality he's a real fighter a warrior eleven years in the making

Just rest Gohan…you've more than earned it Dakin muttered minoring the words he said when they first met Dakin took this time to return

T-they did Piccolo said as he and the other Z-fighters floated above the battle field

Yes yeah they did it Yamcha cheered

Amazing they actually pulled it off they won Tien said

Age 783

And now we bring you breaking news on the android threat Bridge Town just south of West City is at this time under attack a radio anchor said as future past Trunks was knocked even in his super form the androids seventeen and eighteen were too much he struggled to his feet eighteen crossed her arms a cruel smirk on her face as that same energy affected not only her but her brother who was standing behind Trunks he quickly turned around and seventeen rushed forward and ram his hand through Trunks gut seventeen pulled his arm out allowing Trunks to fall to the ground as he slowly died behind the androids was imperfect Cell standing on someone's destroyed house

Age 850

Dakin had just healed and changed and there was already another history shift

Dakin and Trunks stared at the scroll in shock now that Towa and Mira knew who he was working with Trunks became a target Dakin looked over at Trunks and his eyes went wider than they already were if that was even possible

This is my Trunks muttered as he started vanishing

Trunks you're turning intangible Dakin said trying to remain calm so Trunks wouldn't freak out Trunks raised his hands up and sure enough he could see right through

What's going on he asked Supreme kai then walked up behind them and they turned to face her

Trunks…your existence is in jeopardy the future is just about to change she said she was very clearly worried for her friend

What do you mean? Trunks asked still looking his vanishing limbs

As in your fading from existence you won't be here anymore…and I'm going to follow suit because you wished for me to be here

Probably the workings of those two

Wait so they're trying to erase me completely

Yeah pretty much Dakin said Trunks began panicking and pacing back and forth spouting out random gibberish well trying to come up with a plan Dakin began rubbing his temples it was pretty annoying

CALM DOWN Supreme kai shouted drawing both saiyans attention back to her. It's dangerous for you to act now because your existence is becoming ephemeral however we don't have much time

Don't worry I'll stop this

Guys…Dakin grabbed the scroll and disappeared before Trunks could finish what he was saying

Age 783

Trunks stood across the street from seventeen and eighteen that's when Dakin appeared behind Trunks he grabbed his shoulder causing Trunks to wipe around he stared at Dakin

Who are you? Trunks asked Dakin smirked in response and simply said

A friend

Hey…look seventeen it seems there are other people coming after us besides Trunks

I think I'll you our plaything

Sorry I don't play…I just kill over confident little bastards like you Dakin retorted he began powering up dust kicked up as went to his super state before taking to his next form since the androids couldn't sense energy they had no idea what kind of trouble they were in but Trunks knew eighteen just seem pissed and fired a blast Dakin snapped vanished and appeared behind eighteen she turned just in time to get left hooked roughly a block away through a building she got up and rushed Dakin he snap vanished dodging her punch appeared behind her again and snap vanished dodging a kick he appeared to her left rather than dodging he caught her fist kneed her away well flying she managed to fire another blast Dakin just leaned his head to the side avoiding it with easy as eighteen crashed at her brothers feet

You feel that androids…that's fear the feeling of being completely outmatched and overpowered imagine feeling that all the time not knowing if you're going to live to see another day like the people on this planet how do you think all your victims felt when you mercilessly tore their lives away from them…oh wait you don't have to because you're about to experience that first hand Dakin stated a cold smirk on his face as eighteen stood up both of them seemed pissed they both rushed him Dakin dodged eighteens strike and snap vanished around seventeens Dakin appeared above him and punched him back eighteen fired three blast which were easily deflected Dakin rushed forward once he was in front on eighteen he thrust his right hand forward launching a large blue blast which consumed eighteen Trunks and seventeen stared in shock

How is he doing this I must be dreaming or the androids hit me so hard I'm in a delusional coma Trunks thought

That was a mistake…not letting seventeen finish Dakin front kicked him sending him back and fired a similar blast that took down eighteen Dakin landed behind Trunks and they both reverted back to base form

Somehow you actually managed to beat them

Yeah but is this world a world like this really worth living in…all this death and destruction it just doesn't same worth it

No it isn't but there might be a way I can change that…and I'm alive to do that thanks to you I have to thank you for…Trunks turned around only to find Dakin had disappeared he looked around before shrugging and flying off probably back to his mother Dakin floated out from the only standing building that he was hiding behind leaning against it he watch as Trunks flew off a smile crossing his face

You can thank me in the future my friend Dakin said to himself that's when Towa appeared to his left a few arm's length away with her staff behind her back and began spinning slowly

I knew you'd show up what a lame reaction I bet you thought you actually helped him…am I right you see time patroller I actually made two changes Towa stated she stopped spinning and looked Dakin right in the eyes no emotion in them at all Dakin only glared this bitch could really get under his skin

My body…you…weren't able to I'm even more transparent then before history hasn't been corrected Trunks cut in a look of horror crossed Dakin's face

Trunks no…damn you Dakin growled Towa laughed in response

Look I've gotten a rise out of you Towa mocked. But there's nothing you can do I'm afraid it's too late for him now resistance is futile

THAT'S IT Dakin shouted transforming he rushed at her fully ready to knock her block off but Mira appeared in front of her knowing he couldn't beat Mira he stopped and backed off but still held his glare Towa placed her hand on Mira and they both vanished. Damn it what else was changed at this rate Trunks will…Dakin clenched his fists together rage building up inside him

Someone appeared in a dark haze he was wearing a blue and red outfit that hung like a trench coat with gold on it for added affect he had a pale completion with pointed ears and earrings there was some gold crown piece on his head with a red gem in it and he was holding a staff made of bones with a red crystal like orb at the top he also had wild red hair which is saying a lot coming from a saiyan Dakin turned his whole body to face the stranger wary if he tried anything

You seemed to be troubled the stranger stated his voice was prim and proper something about this guy put him off and Dakin looked at him supposition written all over his face he didn't want to deal with this time breakers anymore today. Don't make that face would you like to go to the change the man continued

What who the f##k is this guy? Dakin thought as the pale man extended his hand out to him

I'll take you here take my hand the man said Dakin gave a skeptical look as he reverted back to base he sure hell didn't trust this guy the man took notice of this then he chuckled and said something that Dakin knew he couldn't deny. You have no time you have no choice

I…ugh really don't Dakin thought as he slowly placed his right hand over the pale mans but held a try anything and I'll rip your world a f##king sunder look

Good. Good the man said some sort of energy came out and went into Dakin's hand he didn't pay any mind to it and pulled his arm back to his side the man turned his hand over and a purple energy was in it Dakin could tell this wasn't some energy attack. Tell the Supreme Kai of Time that'll see her very soon

Wait what…Dakin started only to vanish in a dark haze the man smiled before vanishing as well

Age 785

Trunks had returned from the past after well dying and being brought back to live he knew that the androids were gone but he also knew Cell was still out there he was worried about the person who helped him

I actually made it back back to my era Trunks thought he began walking forward. No matter what…I have to bring peace here I know you're out there Cell

Trunks looked up to see the person who had helped him and the others standing in this random ass desert waste land

You're here Trunks yelled over he was glad to see someone that was a friend he began running over Dakin turned his head toward him a worried expression

LOOK OUT Dakin shouted Trunks stopped and turned his head trust in time to dodge a death beam Dakin and Trunks turned to their foe Cell they transformed to full power super states Trunks SS and Dakin SS2 however this Cell was not as powerful as the Cell they faced before both dropped into fighting stances

Cell how did you obtain your perfect form

Funny you should ask Trunks…you might be interested to know I absorbed android seventeen and eighteen

That's impossible

Yeah I blew them up

So you thought and also…how is it that you know my name? Oh wait I know you went to the past didn't you…that is the only explanation for it how do you know so much about me Cell said he then turned attention to Dakin. Did you bring your friend along for the ride is he from the past to you'll only get one warning interfere and I'll exterminate you

Funny I was going to say the same thing to you bugman Dakin retorted Cell flew at Dakin he blocked Cell's punch with his shin Trunks rushed him sword drawn and sliced Cell's arm off giving Cell no time Dakin landed the orin combo as soon as Cell stood up Trunks rushed in with his own combo ending with a burning slash across the bio-androids chest causing blood to leak out Trunks sheathed his blade drew his hands back and flew at Cell he punched him in the gut and continued flying he threw two more two more each propelling Cell farther Trunks drew his hands back well keeping pace

GALICK GUN….FIRE Trunks shouted he fired the blast right into Cell's chest the blast sent Cell flying back into a mountain destroying most of it and leveling the other side on top of him Dakin flew up and aimed at the remains

SCATTER KAMEHAMEHA WAVE Dakin shouted six blue energy blasts struck Cell's location realizing this wouldn't do much. SUPER KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO he shouted increasing the blasts size and power creating a massive blue explosion Dakin lowered his hands he could sense Cell was still alive Dakin and Trunks snap vanished to the center of the crater to see the heavily injured Cell both arms were missing one leg was blown off the dark energy affecting him was gone

You won't beat me Cell muttered then regrew his limbs with some struggle Dakin rolled his eyes and thought yeah I'm done this and so is he Dakin snap vanished in front of Cell and threw an uppercut strong enough to send flying upward Dakin drew his hands back

KA ME HA ME HA ME HA ME HA Dakin shouted the blast shot out and trapped Cell inside completely atomizing destroying every bit of his body right down to his molecular level. "And I just killed the same asshole twice in one day so much for being the perfect weapon more like perfect waste of god damn time…Ah who am I kidding this is f##king fun"

Trunks stared at the dissipating energy attack a smile on his face the last threat to the world gone thanks to whomever this guy he never learned his name

It's all finally over…everyone Trunks said reverting to base he turned to face Dakin who was leaning back against a rock with his arms crossed he was already in base. I have to thank you too but first…I need to know something you've helped me a lot throughout this entire thing I have to know…who are you? Dakin stood up straight he never thought of that what he would say he wasn't sure if he should say anything so kind of cover

As I said before I'm a friend…just one that you have yet to meet Dakin stated

So I'll know someday…well that's not cryptic at all Trunks said

Not in the lest Dakin joked before a bright flash of light blinded Trunks when he could see again Dakin was gone he couldn't feel his energy at all

Where…or when did he go?

Age 850

This is such a strange feeling Trunks stated

I'd imagine so you were fading from reality after all Dakin

Now I can thank you for-

No need that's what friends are for after all

Really?

Yeah we go on dangerous missions through time to save them from certain doom

So Trunks aren't you glad Supreme Kai asked

I'm sorry for making you worry over me still who was that guy he helped us sure but he seemed to have the ability to travel through time…but what's really strange is that he seemed to know about us and he had a really usual energy Trunks said

Oh right he told me something Supreme Kai…that he'd be seeing you soon Dakin said

No way…the Kai muttered hoping she wasn't heard but she was

Do you have any ideas

No but it can't be he should be able to enter this world she thought

Um Supreme Kai are you okay you seem distort Dakin asked

No I'm totally fine nothing's wrong she stated brushing off his concern Dakin didn't buy it for a second. Oh and by the way I asked Goku here since your training with Vegeta is complete well any way I should be going with that the goddess walked out giving them no time to ask any more questions

Toki Toki city arena

Dakin walked in and stepped into the ring he looked to the center where Goku was standing

Hey Dakin it's good to see you Goku called over Dakin smirked he forgot what was minutes to him was months or years to him

Good to see you to so you're training me now

Yep I'm teaching you everything I know call it a thank you for helping me my son and my friends Goku said that same smile on his face that's what Dakin respected about Goku his never give up or in attitude he never let anything get to him no matter what stood in his path

Let's get started then just a fair warning I won't hold back Dakin said dropping into a fighting stance Goku did they same


	15. Chapter 15 Dakin vs Mira Finale Round

Age 774

Goku was floating in the sky along with some pink creature Goku had a halo Dakin guessed they a way found bring him back without the dragon balls he was in another bad spot against the pudgy pink terror of the universe Majin (Fat) Buu Goku was in his SS state despite the danger he had that same smirk no matter what he needed to buy Trunks enough time I mean what did it matter he was dead so no worries about dying

This is what I call…Goku said transforming. Super Saiyan two…And this is to go even farther beyond Goku began screaming as a large golden aura covered him a bright then blinded them Goku emerged his hair was past his waist he kind of looked like his brother plus missing eyebrows his voice sounded much deeper than before and was pretty imitating

This is what I call a Super Saiyan three…

Oh you look scary but you don't scare Buu the pink monster said sounding like a child

Okay so he is a man sized toddler Dakin said

Yeah pretty much Trunks replied Goku smirked again he snapped vanished behind Buu and kicked him away knocking far Goku quickly sped ahead of Buu and punched him Buu recovered and retaliated by punching a charging Goku back a good distance Goku stopped drew his back charging a Kamehameha wave he thrust them forward and a large beam shot toward Buu whose eyes glowed just before it hit the smoke from the blast cleared Goku saw three Buu's

What…he asked dropping his arms this going to be easy Goku shook off his fear and prepared to fight the Buu's it's not like he die he is already dead

Age 850

Dakin and Trunks saw the whole thing

And now there's three…just f##king great Dakin muttered

We both know it's those two listen I can't use my power due to the previous changes in history to help you…you're the only hope we have

I'll take care of it

Little warning Towa might want revenge on Buu for killing her brother Dabura we can't lose Goku or Buu history will change for sure

So I just have to beat Mira before he gets to Goku or Buu but I'm now stronger than ever…plus the new techniques I learned from Goku should help

Dakin grabbed the scroll

Age 774

Towa and Mira watched as Goku faced off against Buu

That is Goku…Mira said in his usual blank tone

Indeed they both have high power levels if we steel their energy…the Demon Realm will soon be ours Towa stated Mira started flying forward

I'll defeat them both quickly he stated Dakin teleported in front of him with instant transmission Mira came to a halt

Then you'll have to get through me Dakin growled

You again you're always finding us aren't you you're such an annoying pest Towa stated. I don't know how you did it but it looks like Trunks is okay

He is

Very well before I fight Goku I will settle things with you it will a duel Mira said

You don't have to do something so dramatic Mira Towa said Mira took this the wrong

You think I will lose he asked

No that's not what I meant

Let's go you'll pay for everything you've done and everything your trying to do Dakin said narrowing his eyes he began screaming as powered up a large golden aura surrounded him it like an orb he went to the first super state then the second his hair then began growing back slowly it stopped once it reached passed his waist with a bright flash he was done now a Super Saiyan three his eyebrows were missing and his voice had gotten much deeper he sounded even more imitating then Goku he dropped into his fighting stance. Well I hope this doesn't discourage you

Not at all in fact I've been looking forward to this

The two charged their forearms clashed together creating a shock wave they drew their fists back and swung catching each other on the check their arms crossed over each other's both could tell neither of them were using full power they smirked drawing their fists back Dakin raised two fingers to his head and teleported behind Mira and charged a one hand Kamehameha wave he unleashed it Mira countered with his own Dakin appeared behind Mira and wrapped his arms around Mira restraining his arms Mira struggled in his arms

What are you doing?

What do you think Dakin replied he flew up Dakin turned in the air and flew downwards toward the ocean once close enough he let go and stopped allowing Mira to crash into the water Dakin aimed both his hands and began firing dozen of energy bullets at Mira's location finishing with a charge shot Mira burst out of the water scratched up and kneed Dakin in the gut knocking the wind out of him he grabbed Dakin's face and threw him as hard as he could Dakin flew back and skipped on the water a couple times he flipped over and skidded to a stop on the water he saw dozens of red Ki blasts flying at him he flew back as he deflected them Mira appeared in front of him and tackled Dakin they ended up above the city and Mira flew them through the floor of a glass skyscraper concrete and metal rebar's impacted his back when they emerged Mira let go and grabbed Dakin's ankle and flung him toward the street he impacted it creating a large crater and probably f##king up peoples commute they civilians gathered at the edge of it Dakin rubbed his head as he stood up he looked up to see Mira creating a Minus Energy Power Ball he began condensing it Dakin could tell what he was going to do if it hit all these innocent people would die

EVERYBODY MOVE GET OUT OF THE WAY Dakin shouted to the civilians they did as he said you're not going to argue with a guy who can crash back first into pavement and get up without a damn compliant Dakin drew his hands back charging his Kamehameha Mira threw the energy ball down Dakin thrust his hands forward the two energy attacks collided the two began struggling

TIMES THREE Dakin shouted he's blast overpower the energy ball and sent it right back at Mira he dodged at the last second Dakin teleported in front of him and landed the Orin Combo knocking Mira down Dakin gave Mira no time to recover as he smashed down on his spine Dakin jumped grabbed his ankle and began spinning once he reached the seventh spin he released his grip sending Mira into a bank collapsing the entrance. I can't endanger any more people Dakin thought he quickly took off into the air he flew about twenty miles out away from the city he stopped and turned as Mira caught up Dakin was suddenly hit by an attack that sent an electric shock through his system causing him to scream him pain completely paralyzing him in the air the attack was from Towa's staff she had a sadistic smirk Mira just seemed annoyed be her intervention

Age 850

Trunks slammed his fist on the table causing it to shake as he watched the fight it wasn't going in their favor Dakin's screams were chilling to listen to and he couldn't do a damn thing about it

Damn it he muttered he clenched his fist so tight that it nearly started bleeding

HEY TRUNKS z voice called he turned to see Rota she walked down the stairs once she reached the bottom she asked. Have you see Dakin I need to tell him something

Yeah he's on a mission it's not going to well

What do you mean? She asked Trunks gestured toward the scroll so she looked at it and saw Dakin sulfuring she heard his screams it sent chills down her spine. DAKIN HE NEEDS HELP AND STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING

I can't but maybe you can Trunks stated he handed her the scroll. Help Dakin stop Towa and Mira then help Goku she was a little hesitant at first but he needed her

A-alright

Age 774

Dakin let out a breath his head lowered as he stared down at the ocean she finale stopped his skin was smoking from being flash fried his muscle ached and he could still feel electricity coursing through in his bone Mira seemed even more pissed off then before

THIS IS OUR BATTLE YOU WILL NO LONGER INTERFERE he shouted

HOW DARE YOU she started only for a fist to collided with her face sending her back Dakin recovered

Get away from him you bitch a new familiar feminine voice said Dakin looked at the person who hit Towa

Rota he asked

I'll handle her you take him down Rota ordered transforming to SS2 blocking an attack from Towa

Right and thanks Dakin replied Mira rushed at him Dakin blocked the punch and kick. WOLF FANG FIST Dakin landed a sweeping kick then a rapid stream of claw like strikes ending with a double palm strike to the chest Dakin moved in again the two began exchanging rapid punches and kicks both blocking and retaliating Dakin dodged the last and landed a three punch combo to Mira's gut he brought his knee up to Mira chin sending him back again the two stared at each other breathing heavy

Impossible I am the strongest I must be the strongest Mira thought

I don't care that you're some almighty Demon warrior Dakin thought

I won't lose….to you they both thought they both flew at each other and collided Dakin went over he turned in the air and placed his forward readying an attack Mira managed to turn and fire at Dakin he nearly avoided turning back to Mira readying his attack again

BUSTER CANON Dakin shouted the blast shot towards Mira and sucked him Dakin used Trunks move to finish it he lowered his hands he looked over to see Rota and Towa floating there both injured from their fight Towa glared at Dakin before vanishing Dakin let out a heavy sigh as the SS3 form subsided it could really do a number on you Rota reverted to base form and floated up to him

Are you alright she asked clear worry on her face

Yeah I'm fine just tired are yo-he was interrupted as Rota silenced him by pressing her lips against his her arms wrapped around his neck after a moment he wrapped his arms around her waist melting into the kiss and pulling her in closer the exchange in passion continued she moaned a little into his mouth they were about to go further but

YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT HERE RIGHT I CAN SEE EVERTHING YOUR DOING Trunks shouted at them he was standing in the time nest with heavy blush on his face they separated drawing in breaths with a heavy blush crossing their faces

Uh sorry Trunks Dakin said awkwardly

Yeah sorry Rota said

It's alright but that's the end of Mira with Mira gone Towa can't do anything just put history as it was and this will all be over

Hopefully I'll be able to get another one of those later and more she thought looking up and down his body

Hey eyes are up here Dakin said snapping his fingers in front of her face she looked him back up at his eyes and shrugged

Can you blame me?

No Dakin responded he then held his hand out to her two senzu beans were in his palm. Feel like helping me end this she took the bean and popped into her mouth Dakin followed suit their injures healed they transformed back to SS3 and SS2 Dakin grabbed her shoulder and teleported them to Goku's location

Goku punched at one off the Buu's it block and grabbed his wrist he tried to pull free another Buu extended his arm catching Goku's other wrist the Buu pulled back restraining Goku in the air he looked up at the third one

You could say this is a bit unfair he said Buu laughed in response. This is a tough fight…but I have to keep going Goku thought the third Buu flew at him Dakin and Rota teleported in front of Goku Dakin threw a left hook a Buu dazing him and Rota snap kicked him away this was the perfect distraction for Goku he grabbed the second Buu's extended arm and pulled Goku then clenched his right hand into a fist and flung the first Buu into the approaching second Buu he then fired an energy at them Goku smirked as he turned to the two who had helped he recognized Dakin but not the other one so he assumed she was a friend of Dakin

Thanks, thanks a lot he said

No problem this fat creature has got nothing on us Rota replied

We may have a problem Dakin stated as the three Buu's emerged from the smoke the three pure blooded saiyans dropped into fighting stances ready to take on the supposed terror of the universe


	16. Chapter 16 Top 12 Villians

**Dakin: Hey everybody I'm Dakin the super saiyan god reincarnated**

 **Author: And I'm the Author I write the stories and that is a bit arrogant Dakin**

 **Dakin: Well you write these I don't**

 **Author: Alright well anyway we're counting down are top 12 dragon ball villains**

 **Dakin: For this list they'll be judged on power personality design motivations and overall impact**

 **Author: Without further ado let's begin**

 **NUMBER 12 Baby**

 **Author: Before you rage hear us out Baby is a patristic monster from a race the saiyans destroyed he takes over your body forcing under his reign this already sets him up as horrible creature imagine having your body forcedly controlled to fight and infect your friends and loved ones**

 **Dakin: And he does have an impressive list of feats he takes over the entire planet earth controls Vegeta's body nearly kills Goku twice wished back his home world into earth's orbit made Goku go SS4 became a Golden Great Ape and above all else he destroyed the earth something no other then villain before or after Kid Buu did**

 **Author: Not to mention his design is pretty intimating**

 **NUMBER 11 Cooler**

 **Author: The brother of Frieza well his introduction is really good his designs are intimidating he has some moves and abilities all his own**

 **Dakin: And well he is better than Cold and his personality is not like Frieza he's just too much like him but fails at everything he tries and failed where Frieza succeed**

 **NUMBER 10 Kid Buu**

 **Author: Now here us out well this is the most dangerous version of Buu he lacks any real personality to speak of the only reason he's own this list is because he's intimidating and did what few have destroyed the earth and killed most of the supreme Kais**

 **Dakin: His design is simple but affective not to mention it took the second most powerful spirit bomb to beat him**

 **NUMBER 9 Turles**

 **Author: Well he leaves little impact on the series he left a pretty big one on the fans he is the first Black Goku a what if his plot involving the Tree of Might to literal zap planets of their energy is different**

 **Dakin: And for another thing he is intimating in his own right not to mention ruthless this is what Goku could have been if he didn't bump his head or maybe even worse**

 **NUMBER 8 The Ginyu Force**

 **Author: This is the first group of weirdos each are intimidating in their own right not to mention the poses they do hides the true terror as one guy beats Vegeta Krillin and Gohan it also helps make you fear Frieza even more**

 **Dakin: They show off unique powers like Ginyu's body change and Guldo's time freeze and their flamboyant as hell not to mention were pretty much unstoppable until Goku showed up**

 **NUMBER 7 The Shadow Dragons**

 **Author: The greatest scapegoat now your finale challenge each dragon have unique powers designs and personalities and again are intimidating in their own right**

 **Dakin: Out of all seven only three are memorable Eis Nova and Syn not to mention it takes SS4 Gogeta and the most powerful spirit bomb ever and the only universal one in the whole series to finish it**

 **NUMBER 6 Garlic Jr**

 **Author: Think tiny but affective like King Piccolo mixed with emperor Pilaf**

 **Dakin: He's transformed state leaves much to be desired however he has a deep connection with dragon ball history as the banished would guardians son infects the earth with evil and is the only villain of the time to become immortal**

 **NUMBER 5 Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz**

 **Author: They all make this list imagine watching all of dragon ball you watched Goku grow up get married have a kid you think that would be where it ends nope curve ball Raditz comes to earth reveals Goku is an alien and was sent to destroy earth**

 **Dakin: The beat down he lays on Goku and Piccolo is nothing short of brutal and it takes Goku giving his live to take him down Nappa makes this list for his brutality and ruthless disregard of life as he kills most of the heroes including Piccolo the one who could not die**

 **Author: Vegeta where to start he had no remorse not even for his own partner his brutality disregard for life ruthless nature shows that he is a force to be reckoned without these three dragon ball might not have become the sci fi type thing it is**

 **NUMBER 4 King Piccolo**

 **Author: As the first real villain in dragon ball he is nothing but pure evil he**

 **Dakin: He's responsible for the first major character deaths of Krillin Master Roshi Chiaotzu and what's worse he killed the only way to bring them back nearly kills Goku twice overthrew the word government and released every murderer out onto the street**

 **NUMBER 3 Super Buu/Fat Buu**

 **Author: One is cheerful and child like the other one is brutal and intimidating both are rage filled and bring their own sense of power**

 **Dakin: Barely able to hang on he kills everyone on the planet and they suffer not to mention their personalities couldn't be more different but at the same time terrifying**

 **NUMBER 2 Cell**

 **Author: Made from the DNA of the strongest beings a bug like monster that wants nothing more than to be perfect and prove it**

 **Dakin: He gives no f##ks over who he has to kill or absorb to get what he wants each form he takes are intimidating in their own right**

 **NUMBER 1 Frieza**

 **Author: He takes number one for his sci fi design his flowery and condescending personality and for the sure terror he installs this was the villain they were building up to he doesn't disappoint he's conquered countless planets and slaughtered millions**

 **Dakin: He's not the tyrant/emperor of the universe for nothing the way he toys with his victims making them believe they have a chance to win is nothing short of brutal and heartless before breaking their bodies and mind before giving them death not even a spirit bomb made from namek and the surrounding planets energy could put him down hell it took Goku becoming a super saiyan to win**

 **Author: That's why he's number one**


	17. Chapter 17 Buu saga part 1

**Trunks: Alright I did your stupid commercial now can you tell me what's in the shaking present**

 **Dakin: Well just don't freak out swear you won't**

 **Trunks: I have a bad feeling about this but okay I promise I won't**

 **Vegeta: It's um Broly he's in there**

 **Trunks transforms into super saiyan: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU F##KING IDIOTS**

 **Vegeta warning tone: BOY you said you wouldn't**

 **Trunks reverts back: "Sighs" Sorry I'm back um continue**

 **Dakin: Anyway its Broly yeah we stuffed him in a box that's pretty much what he deserves for being such a terrible character/villain plus it's for the TFS/Dragon Ball abridged fans kind of wish they would have skipped it to egg the fans on**

 **Vegeta: Hear that stupid internet nerds you'll get your Broly the legendary pain in Lani's ass abridged on the 25th so stop with the #wenBroly bullshit**

 **Dakin: Oh and for the love of god don't start the #wenBojack shit either**

 **Vegeta: Now do us a favor and don't open the box till X-mas**

 **Trunks notices the box: Wait then why it is it open right now**

 **Vegeta notices large shadow behind them along with heavy breathing: oh no OH BY THE GOD IN HEAVEN AND DEVIL IN HELL**

 **Broly sounding like Hulk: KAKAROT!**

 **Dakin: OH S##T HE BROKE OUT EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR F##KING LIVES**

 **TFS crew: OH F##K**

 **Broly creates large Ki sphere: KAKAROT! KAKAROT!**

 **Vegeta: SOMEONE CUT THE CAMERA FEED AND DON'T LET NAPPA SEE THIS**

 **Camera cuts out**

 **Author: Well that was something else anyway this skit was brought to you by Team Four Star and be sure to check out their entire content DB abridged gaming other top 24 lists etc and be sure to watch Broly the legendary super saiyan abridged on the 25th now did I forget anything I feel like I'm forgetting somethin-**

 **Broly bursting through the wall: KAKAROT!**

 **Author: HOLY F##KING JINGLE BELLS ON A COLD WINTERS NIGHT**

 **Explosion occurs destroying the camera then the world**

 **Off world facility**

 **Author: DAMN good thing I have those life model decoys and teleporting pads**

 **Dakin teleports in with Vegeta, Trunks and TFS crew**

 **Vegeta: So Broly destroyed the world**

 **Author: We can go to Namek**

 **Lani: How Dakin can't find it**

 **Grant: Yeah it does seem impossible plus the planet is light-years from here**

 **Author: I've got a ship and who knows what we'll find out there**

 **Kirran: Guys do you know what that means**

 **Everyone: SPACE ROADTRIP AWESOME**

 **Author: Like a better version of GT**

 **TFS crew: Maybe we'll run into Dumplin and Puddin on the way**

 **Dakin: Who Knows?**

 **Trunks: Anything is possible**

 **Vegeta: Hell yeah been a while since I went into space**

 **Everyone boarded the ship and flew off into the unknown cosmos**

 **The real chapter starts now I don't feel like making the small Buu fight**

Dakin and Rota stared at the six small Buus reformed back into one both reverted back to base form they had managed to convince him to stop destroy the earth and wait for two days Rota had to support Dakin since he barely had any energy left super saiyan three took as much as it gave Goku had already left earlier he ran out of time he only had so long here on earth

Fighting you is fun until the strong guy comes play with Buu the monster yelled Dakin and Rota sweat dropped at this knowing they couldn't get up the fight

Yeah…f##k that Rota swore breathless

Maybe next time bye Dakin said with a wave as they vanished from the time period Buus rage built up as steam came out of his pores covering him in smoke

Age 850

Dakin and Rota stepped out of the empty time nest no one was inside so but there was a note saying how late it was and they'd see Dakin tomorrow they merely walked out their injures had been healed thanks to the senzu beans they began walking down the stair they reached the bottom in a couple moments

Hey thanks for your help back there Dakin said turning toward her

No problem she replied

By the way what was up with that ki-Dakin started Rota interrupted him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again he pulled her in again she pulled away and rested he forehead against his

That's why Rota stated Dakin lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist

Well how about we go further he asked she nodded in response he carried her over to his house by the lake opening the door closing the door with his foot he walked her to the bed room laying on the queen sized bed with Dakin over top her he leaned down and began kissing her neck well moving his hand and fingers in between her legs she moaned her fingers dug into the bed sheet Dakin sat up after a few minutes and removed his shirts then went back to what he was doing Rota reversed their positions straddling his waist she smirked as she removed her amour and spandex leaving her in her under garments boots and arm guards

My god you could grind meat on these she thought he hands on Dakin's abs. speaking of which…Rota thought leaning down she did the same thing Dakin did to her well grinding against him causing him groan rather loudly as they continued their escapade throughout the night

The Next Day

Dakin woke up rolling over he saw Rota was gone thinking this was a one night stand he was a little disappointed he signed rolled back over and saw his cloths laying on the ground next to Rota's amour along with two scouters minus her undergarments and his weighted shirt that's when he smelled cooking food sitting up Dakin got out of the bed and put on just his pants from yesterday he stretched out his limbs out for a moment picking up his scouter he quietly opened the door stepped into the living room walking into it he well placing the scouter over his ear he stopped and saw the TV with some cooking show of so angry earth guy called Gordon Ramsay and he was freaking out on his assistants

His rage is impressive it rivals that of a saiyans Dakin muttered

Yeah it does Rota said behind him she was standing in the door way to the kitchen Dakin turned to face her she was wearing his weighted black shirt and nothing else but her under garments she shut of the TV and tossed the remote onto a chair. I made breakfast

That sounds nice he replied they ate together Dakin washed her cloths well she was in the shower when they were dry she took off and Dakin took a shower got dressed in a fresh GI then went to meet Trunks he was somewhere between the side walk and lake not too far from the time nest when Trunks walked up beside him

Incredible work yesterday everything is finally back to normal he stated he was happy but at the same time sad that Dakin would likely surely move on without a challenge to keep him interested

Yeah hell of an experience though shame it had to end…thanks for the chance and for being one of the few people I can call friend Dakin said turning his head in Trunks direction Trunks could sense the sincerity in his voice and smiled Dakin was always a wonder to him he could never read him but somehow always got him how he was merciless in battle but actually very gentle and wise out of it he was about to reply when he spotted Dakin's right hand glowing with some kind of strange purple energy

What is that Trunks asked Dakin followed Trunks eyes to see what he was looking at raising his right hand up he stared at it his hand didn't hurt at all but something was wrong with this

What the hell Dakin muttered then he remembered that man he must've done something

I'm sensing a very sinister energy here Trunks thought that when the Supreme Kai came running toward them with a worried look

GIVE YOUR HAND TO ME NOW the pink goddess demanded she stopped a few feet from them in front of the saiyans not wanting to disobey his boss he aimed his hand toward her she used her power creating a bubble it drew whatever was in his hand into it she looked shocked like she had seen a ghost from the past she threw the bubble high into the air the force from it the explosion kicked up a lot of dust and made the three cover their faces when it finally cleared Supreme Kai dropped to her knees a look of shock and guilt on her face. A Majin emblem it's just as I feared

What

What does that mean and no bulls##t Supreme Kai if there's something putting us at risk we deserve to know so just tell us Dakin demanded knowing full well that blast would have taken them all out not seeing any way out the realized a heavy sigh

There was a villain who tried to seize control of the time nest and it is him…the goddess explained Toki Toki floated down he was looking at something and gave off a loud

EEEEK they turned in the direction he was facing to see the man standing on one of the pillars on the time nest

Demon God Demigra I knew it was you the pink goddess exclaimed

Thanks for keeping things so tidy you know I wanted to end you painlessly but you just wouldn't accept the offer Demigra stated that same purple glowing in his hand Dakin gripped his right hand into a fist he was pissed

YOU TRIED TO KILL US YOU BASTARD he shouted his rage boiling over not only from this monster could have killed him but also his friends and the woman he loved

So you helped Dakin back then just so you could get rid of both Mira and Towa playing dirty just as you always did Supreme Kai stated Demigra began floating off the pillar and down toward them

Toki Toki give him to me I'm worthy you know this to be true he stated the pink goddess got in between him and the bird

Worthy you're worthy of solitude stuck in the crack of time she stated as Demigra landed. How did you even escape in the first place?

As if I'd tell you Demigra stated charging his bone staff with dark energy Trunks rushed forward grabbing his blade

BURNING SLASH he shouted swinging his glowing blade aimed right at Demigra's torso it went clean through rather than being split in two like any other normal being he wasn't everyone was in shock this was not a flesh and blood creature it was. A mirage

We shall soon meet look forward to it Demigra stated before vanishing the time patrollers and goddess moved over to the front of the time nest trying to process what happened Dakin sat on the bottom stair with Trunks sitting a few feet away and Supreme Kai was sitting one stair above them but still in-between them Dakin rested his head against his right fist with Toki Toki on his left shoulder Trunks sword was pointed to the ground and he was holding the crossbar

So he was just creating an illusion of himself through his magic he must still be stuck in the crack of time the goddess said

What is this crack of time anyway Trunks asked

It's an enclosed space that is separated from the dimension of time Demigra is imprisoned there but he must have been pulling the strings the entire time trying to escape his prison she answered Dakin could feel another shift

You feel that to right Dakin asked they turned to look at each other then up the stairs knowing who was messing with history they stood up and walked up the rest of the stairs to the time nest

Age 774

Demigra smirked he had just controlled Piccolo with his own version of Towa's spell he forced the namekian to beat down Goku's second son Goten and Vegeta's only son Trunks they both on the verge of collapsing everyone else was dead

Mommy…Goten muttered before dropping to the ground dead

Damn it…Kid Trunks swore following Goten's lead

Gohan had gained new power and was battling Super Buu the two were ferly even exchanging super-fast hits that thanks to his training Dakin could pretty easily track their movements Buu stopped and jumped back holding his head as the dark energy consumed him he flew up into the sky raised his arm and created a super vanishing ball

What is he trying to destroy the earth Gohan thought he prepared to catch the ball but Buu throw it into the distant it struck the ground completely destroy the earth

Age 850

Buu blew up the planet Trunks muttered they had gathered around the table

Demigra Supreme Kai growled she truly hated him not many could get under her skin like he could. I can't believe he still has so such strong power despite being stuck in the crack of time

Well you did say he was a f##king Demon God so I wouldn't put it passed him Dakin commented

Language mister the pink goddess threated shutting Dakin up he respected he position

This is so bad Earth will be destroyed for sure but it seem Goku used instant transmission to get away Trunks stated

A useful ability glad I learned it

Well then Demigra must be in a hurry to escape from there Supreme Kai said both saiyans were ready to jump into action. But before you do anything do you remember how Demigra was controlling Piccolo's mind

Yeah what about it Dakin asked

Well the only way to dispel the magic is to deal out a hot smoking blow to his face

I'm sorry what both saiyans said dumbfound the Supreme Kai sighed then pointed at Dakin

You have to beat him down bad

Are you serious?

Gods don't lie you know

What about Demon Gods Dakin stated Supreme Kai glared at him

If I could reach your face I'd slap you she stated Dakin chuckled

Anyway Demigra is unpredictable it'll be very difficult I'm sure of that but we're all counting on you

Age 774

Dakin landed behind the two half saiyans who turn toward him each with worried looks but those were quickly put to rest once they saw him Dakin began charging his up going up to full power transforming into super saiyan three he stepped beside the two and dropped into his fighting stance the two demi saiyans followed his lead

Distract Piccolo I'll handle Demigra Dakin ordered the three charged

 **In case you are wondering Rota is not pregnant**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **...**

 **Not yet at least**


	18. Chapter 18 Buu Saga part 2

Dakin blocked Demigra's staff grading his arm Dakin pulled the demon in landing multiple punches to the gut he then swung out a roundhouse hitting Demigra in the gut knocking him back

You think defeating me will free Piccolo Demigra asked Dakin just snap vanished in front of him and elbowed his face in Demigra backed up holding his nose

No it's just easier dealing with you you're um not that much stronger then Mira actually Dakin stated kind of disappointed but he still held his stance

Well this is just a mirage and why would I waste my full power on you Demigra replied wiping his bleeding nose Dakin rolled his eyes

Yeah yes yeah I've heard s##t like this before your power is no match for mine blah strongest in the universe blah then I'll start winning and you'll be all no mercy please spare me and you know what KA ME HA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAA Dakin shouted the blast shot forth and dispersed the Demigra mirage turning his head he sensed Trunks and Goten weren't doing well probably because they didn't want to hurt him both were knocked down he was floating above them now

DIE Piccolo shouted aiming his hand at them Dakin teleported in front of the two boys and deflected the blast

Stand I figured you could handle this but clearly you can't Dakin stated the two charged at each other Dakin punched Piccolo in the gut Piccolo swung and landed a left hook they began rapidly exchanging blows each creating shock waves

Hey Trunks won't that person hurt Piccolo Goten asked as Dakin landed a swinging sledge hammer that hit Piccolo across the temple

Ugh what…where am I Piccolo asked rubbing his head

PICCOLO COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES MAN Trunks yelled Piccolo looked his direction trying to focus his mind Dakin took advantage of this by heel kicked Piccolo sending him to the ground charging Ki sphere's and launched a rapid stream of blasts striking Piccolo's back he only stopped when he sensed that the dark energy dispersed Dakin landed and saw Piccolo face first in the dirt he slowly pushed off the ground only to fall on his back

Here Dakin said offering Piccolo a hand he accepted and was pulled to his feet. Sorry about beating you down like that but I had no other choice

That's alright you did what you had to the namek replied. I'm glad you're still here when your energy disappeared fighting Buu we all feared the worse

Nice to know you care but it'll take more than a fat tub of lard to kill a saiyan of my caliber Dakin stated as Goten and Trunks walked up to the two. So you two must be Goku and Vegeta's kids nice to meet you I knew your fathers my name is Dakin

Hi I'm Goten

Trunks the other half saiyan replied Dakin turned his head something strong was heading their way

Alright you two we've got incoming fast Dakin stated dropping into his fighting stance that's when Super Buu came over the side of the look out

Oh no its Majin Buu

Buu remember you you promised Buu a fight the pink monster stated glaring at Dakin he held up his hand creating a ball of energy. You lied no one came NOW BUU KILL YOU ALL

You two hurry up and do…fusion Piccolo ordered struggling to stay standing

Piccolo don't over work yourself Goten said in worry Super Buu stopped his attack interested in this fusion was Dakin turned his head toward them he remembered the fusion dance Goku had taught it to him and well during practice the first time trying it was perfect their fusion had called himself Gokin and spared with Dakin's friends and lover

Leave the rest us let's do it Goten Trunks said they both stood parallel to each other their arms mirroring the others

FU

They moved toward each other while moving their arms above their heads in sink

SION

They moved both arms over to the other side again while one knee was raised pointing at the other

HA

Lowering their legs and leaned while the tips of their fingers touched a bright flash blinded them for it cleared when it cleared the fusion emerged

DUH DUH DUH DAAAA! Super success the names Gotenks monster and there's no use hiding the Fusion announced with a combination of the boys voices he transformed to super saiyan two

Alright then Gotenks LET'S TAKE THIS MONSTER DOWN Dakin shouted powering up he rushed at Buu and swung a left hook Buu staggered back swinging his leg he caught Buu on the cheek messing his face up Gotenks rushed past using his smaller stature he stayed right in Buu's gut landing multiple punches and kicks slowly forcing Buu back Gotenks jumped back

VICTORY CANON he shouted firing a golden energy blast from his mouth Buu flew to avoid well regenerating Dakin appeared behind him Buu turned matching Dakin's punch their fists struggling against each other's as electricity cracked in-between them the pushed back and engaged in a game of mercy a swirl of pink and gold flying off them a after a bit Dakin began losing ground seeing this Gotenks flew up behind and began punching Buu's back Dakin snap kick Buu in the stomach making his let go and hold his gut Gotenks grabbed Buu's antenna and threw him overhead causing him to crash into the look outs entrée way the pillars falling on his trapped him Dakin drew his hands back a blue orb forming Gotenks got the idea and began charging the attack from before aiming it down at down they put as much energy as they could into it

KA ME HA ME HA ME/VICTORY

What power Piccolo gasped before they could fire Piccolo flew off the lookout Buu was frozen in shock

HAAAAAA! /CANON Dakin and Gotenks shouted the blasts shot toward Buu striking splitting the lookout into four pieces with rocks floating everywhere

WHAT WHERE YOU IDIOTS THINKING Piccolo shouted floating over to them he had recovered from most of his injures by this point. YOU DESTORYED THE LOOKOUT

Relax Piccolo the dragon balls can fix all the damage done Dende is still alive I can sense him along with one human and an animal Dakin stated he looked upwards. I also sense another power greater than Buu's and Gotenks not on this plain but not an evil one and it's neither is Goku or Vegeta "strange thing is it almost feels like I know the person"

Well I suppose it couldn't be helped you saiyans have always been destructive types

Says the guy who blew up the moon Dakin retorted Piccolo just growled visible annoyed by the comment

Oh he burned you good Piccolo Gotenks stated holding his gut well laughing pink wads shot past them and joined others in the center of the lookout they spun in a tornado before reforming into Super Buu. W-what but we blasted him apart

Oh just f#-freaking great not only is he incredible powerful but he's also immortal Dakin said watching his language around the kid Super Buu began screaming in rage a pink aura surrounded him well pink electricity shot out

Oh no he's mad Gotenks said in fear the pink monster shouted a dark aura surrounding him his body smoke was expelled from his pours and the smoke formed into Fat Buu who fell out of the sky Buu however remained unchanged and flew off

Buu's getting away you can't let him get to far otherwise he could destroy the planet Trunks warned

You two we have to catch him move! Dakin ordered his allies nodded and the three took off after Super Buu flying over land and sea Dakin took notice that they were being followed one human namekian animal and Fat Buu but something was off Dakin couldn't sense evil from him finally Buu stopped and landed in a waste land they landed but were careful

Alright Buu no more running you're going Gotenks started pointing at Buu only to separate back Goten and Trunks who were still pointing at Buu

Down both boys said before realizing what happened

Oh no our fusion ran out Trunks cried

Oh yeah right only thirty minutes…crap baskets Dakin said he quickly ate a senzu bean restoring his stamina and Ki keeping him in super saiyan three. "Guess I'm fighting this monster alone"

What do we do Trunks? Goten cried holding his head he was scared he wasn't ready to die like his brother, family and friends

I don't know but I think we need Dakin to protect us his friend replied they both agreed and got behind the older saiyan Super Buu cackled everyone tensed

Alright Buu let's-

WAIT I'll fight with you I've had more than enough time to recover so as a thanks for everything you've done for us I'll return the favor Piccolo said removing his weighted gear Dakin turned his head to look at the Namekian

You'll repay me in another way Piccolo now that I have a proper gauge on his abilities…I'm pretty sure I can take him alone by using my full power Dakin replied clenching his fists Dakin began powering up a large golden aura surrounding him his pupils turned pure white his muscles began bulking up before shrinking back done and finale his hair flashed between gold and green all well the ground ripped up and rocks floated around him

What incredible power Piccolo gasped he stepped bac

He's generating even more power than both our dads

Yeah Goten said dumbfound Dakin released one finale scream his hair and aura finally changing to green the ground him beneath became a crater everyone stared in shock at the immense power irritating off him it was almost overwhelming Dakin took in a deep breath

Sorry that took so long but this is my full power a little thing I picked up from one of the saiyans I was cloned from…Lets go just you and me THE OTHERS ARE NO LONGER OF YOUR CONCERN GOT IT MONSTER Dakin shouted he wasn't going to let the lasts beings on this planet die

At least you'll be a proper challenge for me…very well then just you and me but once I win I'll make you into something delicious like chocolate or cake Super Buu said the two charged at each other their fists clashing against unleashing a large shock wave knocking the earth's heroes back

JUST TRY IT FREAK the saiyan shouted throwing a gut punch knocking the wind and steam out of Buu

 **BUM BUM BUM Cliffhanger**

 **David: Can you make Dakin turn legendary super saiyan just like Broke only he has more control please I've been dyeing to see another saiyan do that**

 **Author: You misspelled saiyan also I took it on step further legendary super saiyan 3 your welcome and since he has more control but still loses some self control but he also remains the same size oh and um who's this Broke fellow BTW**


	19. Chapter 19 Buu saga part 3

Dakin at Buu they had been at it for about half an hour now Dakin had the upper hand as he flew back Super Buu flew toward him with a shout of rage desperately trying to land a hit on Dakin but his punches and kicks were pretty easily avoided however Dakin knew he couldn't prolong this fight he didn't know how long he could hold this form for so he needed to make the most of it he needed to buy enough time till Gohan showed up

Come on make me fight seriously Dakin mocked blocking Buus punch with his forearm he swung his hitting Buu in the chest sending him sliding back Dakin gave off a yawn. You're so unassuming I think I might fall asleep

Dakin is amazing he's out pacing Buu Goten stated smiling

Well um I mean we were fighting too Trunks said

What are you…NO FUN NO FUN Buu shouted rushing at his foe

Well of course it's no fun Buu I am actively trying to kill you Dakin said annoyed by this monster ducking under a wide swinging kick Dakin leapt forward he placed one hand of the ground thrusting his legs he landed a double leg to Buu's face knocking the monster back reacting fast Buu grabbed one of Dakin's ankles Buu extended his arm smashing Dakin's back into the ground he then throwing Dakin into a mountain Buu raised his hand above his using his human extinction attack raining down dozens of powerful pink projectiles right on Dakin's location each blast created impacted the mountain and Dakin barring him Buu lowered him arm and began cackling like a mad man

Fool NO ONE BEATS BUU

Not good Goten said as Buu turned toward them

And we still can't fuse Trunks muttered Piccolo smirked

No need to worry Dakin is far from finished he stated Dakin let a loud scream unleashing a blast of energy from his body bursting out of the rocks he stared straight at Buu with his blank eyes who looked back at him with a shocked expression he had used that attack and killed all of mankind but this guy tanked it like it was nothing Dakin dusted off his shoulders before cracking his neck like the attack had no effect on him

Not bad I actually felt that good warm up but now this is where the real fight begins Dakin stated stretching his arms out stopping he lifted his right arm up and aimed his hand at Buu it sparked with green, red and blue energy's swirling together. But now it's my turn I hope you like it

WHAT  
SPARK CANNON Dakin shouted a multi colored blast shot out Buu flew up avoiding it Dakin teleported above him channeling energy into his fist it glowed blue as he punched Buu sending him flying back the ground he landed flat on his back Dakin aimed both hands at Buu charging to orange orbs. EXPLOSIVE ROUND RAPID FIRE he shouted fire dozens of exploding blasts each impacted Buu Dakin landed a few feet away as the smoke cleared Buu looked like he had been melted

What have you done Buu asked Dakin just crossed his arms with a board expression on face

Oh please we both know you can regenerate stop making a fool of yourself Dakin scoffed Buu smirked as he healed himself

Can't blame me for trying Buu responded Dakin looked up into the sky

Well I guess that means our bout is over Dakin said everyone in the direction he was looking in as a figure appeared to see Gohan closing in fast he landed near Dakin

Hey guys what's happening he asked with a confident smirk looking back at the others

Hey there Gohan Trunks said

Hi Gohan what's up we all thought that you were dead Goten said with a huge smile on his face

I would have been if it wasn't for the help of Supreme Kai but that's all in the past Gohan replied he then turned to face Dakin. It's great to see you

You to Gohan you've grown in more ways than one Dakin replied he reverted back to base form he began walking away toward Goten Trunks and Piccolo. But like you said that's the past I'll leave the rest to you

Right I think it's time to focus on the here and now Gohan stated walking up to Buu

So hot shot you want to fight Majin Buu the pink monster asked

Fight you no I want to kill you Gohan retorted glaring up at Buu

(Time skip to after Ultimate Gohan vs Buu/Buutenks and Vegito vs Buu)

Dakin was flying around Buu's body he had gotten absorbed by Buu along with Piccolo and Gotenks but he managed to put a barrier around himself at the last possible second in hopes of preventing Buu from using his power what he didn't except was being able to freely move around inside of Buu eventually he sensed Vegito and headed into that direction well flying he heard Buu's mad cackling coming in from the outside covering his ears he growled this thing was annoying

GIVE ME A BREAK two voices shouted at once in perfect sync Dakin looked down to see Vegito who put his fingers in his ears he looked just as annoyed as Dakin was. Ah fruit cake it's bad enough to be in here but to have to endure that ridicules laughter of his well on the bright side the barrier did the trick he hasn't been able to turn me into Buu goo

HEY VEGITO Dakin shouted he landed a few feet from the saiyan fusion he saw the energy flied that surrounded him. Seems like you had the same idea as me with the whole barrier thing

It would appear so Vegito replied

So you got absorbed on purpose in order to rescue everyone I have to admit that's a pretty good plan Dakin said

Thank you now we'd better get busy finding my boys and Piccolo then a way out of here it won't be easy Vegito stated lowering the barrier he was suddenly surrounded by a blue orb and both saiyans shot out of the orb in opposite directions unfused

Well I guess the fusion wore off Dakin mumbled well awkwardly scratching the back of his head

Yeah but I don't get it why did our bodies separate when we let the barrier down Goku asked sitting up

How would I know Vegeta replied that's when Dakin noticed the halo above his Dakin figure he must have died at some point against Buu

How bizarre I was told that once you and I where joined together by these earrings we could never separate Goku commented while holding the earring that was in his ear

Those came from a Kai right Dakin asked Goku nodded as he stood up. Then perhaps that's it the chaotic magic in Buu counter acting the good magic in those earrings

Well it that's the case we lucked out then Vegeta stated taking the earring off. I'm me and you're you Kakarot and that's just the way I like it so there

Hey put that back on will probably fuse together again as soon as we leave Buu's body but if we're not ready we'll blow our chance Goku stated

Sorry Kakarot but I'm not joining with you again Vegeta said clenching his fist crushing the earring into small pieces he then allowed them to fall to the ground

VEGETA HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND NOW THERES NO WAY FOR TO JOIN BODIES AGAIN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS Goku shouted while holding his hand he was trying to keep calm. Isn't it worth being stuck together if you and I can beat Buu?

No I'd prefer to be the captain of my own ship besides the three of us can beat him without it Vegeta replied

He makes a good point it's very likely Buu will weaken if we can successfully rescue Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo from wherever the hell they are Dakin stated reentering the conversation and reminding the other two he was there. Oh and in case you're wondering I've have in here looking for them for over an hour couldn't find a thing no energy signatures nothing no even a bread crumb trail

Even if we get them there's still no guarantee that Buu will go back to the way he was Goku said

Well I guess it's going to be very interesting to find out Vegeta replied

Well yeah I mean no Goku started

Enough lets gets this show on the f##king road or Buu could blow up the world any moment now Dakin said as he begin walking away followed by Vegeta Goku sighed as he took the earring off and crushed it

Fine we'll do things your way he muttered dropping the pieces he followed the other saiyans they continued walking onto a ledge past some organs

Weird you'd imagine he wouldn't need organs Dakin said looking over at them

I don't care Vegeta growled as they continued walking followed by Goku who was running behind them

HEY VEGETA DAKIN WAIT UP GUYS he called ahead he final caught up and slowed to a walking speed the three saiyans continued on the ledge. How do either of you know if this is the way

We don't remember Dakin said he was searching in her for an hour Vegeta replied a few moments of silence passed

Boy it really stinks in here you know Goku commented awkwardly hoping to strike up a conversion

Yes it's f##king disgusting Goku we are inside of a body so I'd doubt it would smell like roses Dakin stated

Thanks for pointing out the obvious Vegeta said

We must be close to bowels or something it's really nasty Goku continued Dakin just mumbled yep that's when he and Vegeta stepped in something causing their feet to sink in Goku ran over in an attempt to help only to step in the same thing they did the three saiyans struggled as they were slowly engulfed into whatever they stepped in then they were suddenly dropped into some kind of liquid then swam back to the surface the three saiyans grabbed onto floating objects in the liquid

Oh man

Oh great we're in stomach acid AND ITS BURNING MY FLESH AND WOUNDS Dakin said shouting the last part as he jumped out onto a floating cookie. This is like that movie I saw Honey I Shrunk the Kids

Well now we know where that disgusting smell is coming from Vegeta said climbing onto the pound cake he was hanging on getting a better view of their surroundings. Look at this place does he eat anything other than sweats?

He's worse than a child this just makes me want to puke not even a single piece of meat Dakin added he smelled something else smoke so he looked back to see Goku's Gi smoking as he was still hanging in the acid Goku looked at it wondering what was it was. GOKU YOU IDIOT GET OUT OF THE ACID YOU'RE BEING DIEGUSTED

WHAT OH JEEZ Goku shouted jumping out onto the cake he was hanging onto in a crouching possession the acid suddenly started moving toward some hole they turned in the direction of the sound. Do guys hear that?

If I know my anatomy that leads straight southern exist Vegeta stated

I am not going out the back end Dakin said charging an attack in his hand and aimed at the walls under the liquid

DAKIN WAIT DON'T HE'LL FIND OUT WE'RE HERE Goku cried

I DON'T CARE I AM NOT GOING OUT THAT WAY SPARK CANON Dakin shouted it tore through the wall allow the current to change sending the three saiyans out of the hole they landed not too far away Goku wiped his brow

That was close but I think we need to be more discreet down here so Super Buu doesn't figure out we're still alive Goku warned

Oh shove it Goku we are saiyan warriors I refuse to go out the back door Dakin said

He's right now let's move the earth is on a short fuse right now Vegeta said he then turned and jumped ahead followed by Dakin

I don't know how I ever managed without you two Goku said sarcastically while following them they found a new path and kept walking it passed more cake. I don't know how he does it you think the he'd just kill over from eating this many sweats

It's not like we can talk all three of us probably eat more than our weight in food Dakin said

As bad I it seems I'd much rather be down here than in Kakarot's stomach after one of his pig out sessions Vegeta added as they jumped

You're kidding Goku asked

No I'm not

Hold up and be quiet down Dakin whispered stopping. Do you hear that?

Yes but what is it Goku asked in a whisper

I don't know Vegeta replied

Keep on guard Dakin ordered quietly the three got back to back

Where it's coming from Vegeta said

It sound like it's coming from all around us Goku replied Dakin looked up he saw green flashing dots

It's above us he told the others looked that fell down at them moving fast they avoided getting hit Goku kneeled down to examine them one jumped on his shoulder it immediately burned so he throw it away

Oh it almost defeated the great Kakarot Vegeta mocked laughing

Better than ever did Dakin said causing Vegeta to stop laughing and glared at him

Thanks Dakin Goku said

No problem anyway it looks like these guys dissolve whatever doesn't make it into the intestines Dakin said worried the other two looked at him equally worried. I think we fall under that

Well I shock one off easy enough Goku said they all suddenly lunged at the saiyans they quickly dodged the flying goop well knocking some away against the walls but they managed to recover and fly at them again Dakin and Vegeta had enough of this so they began blasting the goo disintegrating the ones after them unfortunately this distracted Goku causing the slim to cover him head to toe and electrocuting him

GOKU/KAKAROT his allies shouted they moved to assist but were interrupted by a sudden rumbling sound and a giant worm came toward them at a surprising fast speed it released a loud roar

 **Dakin's voice actor is Micah Solusod or Male Voice 7 except a little gruffer I feel like I should have thrown this out there sooner but whatever you know the exasperation is better late than never**

 **Now Fusion names**

 **Fusion Dance**

 **Goku and Dakin: Gokin**

 **Vegeta and Dakin: Vegin**

 **Trunks and Dakin: Trunkin**

 **Gohan and Dakin: Gohin**

 **Potara Fusion**

 **Goku and Dakin: Doku**

 **Vegeta and Dakin: Daktin**

 **Trunks and Dakin: Draks**

 **Gohan and Dakin: Dakhan**


	20. Chapter 20 Buu saga part 4

**I hear everyone calling Goku out on the universal tournament don't there is literal no way they can lose and he knows this both he and Vegeta are gods Mr. Buu is f##king invincible 17 and 18 never lose stamina and Piccolo is the strongest Namekian ever period Krillin and Mater Roshi are the only ones I'm worried about why because its Krillin he does not have a good track record and Master Roshi is older than dirt I don't see him as being anything but a hindrance seriously like I think he might die why him and not Yamcha who is so much stronger than Roshi he just needs to shake the rust off like they do him so dirty and I hate it Tien not so much I think he can hold his own he's the strongest earthling and still trains to this day well the none Saiyans had pretty much just gave up no way they'll lose like ever not possible some would say its impossible**

 **Also stopping calling Goku stupid for the whole universal tournament he didn't know that would happen he just thought it was going to be a friendly tournament like it is back home you know let's all test our strength it'll be fun he wasn't told the losing universe would be fucking nuked besides I bet Zeno would probably say any universe that doesn't enter will be destroyed because he's fucked up**

 **Oh and one finale thing shut the fuck up about Gohan he's not a fighter he's not like Goku or Goten he's never been so such the f##k up ok he's coming back**

Goku screamed unleashing his power as a bright flash surrounded him knocking the slime off him and sending the giant worm flying away just as it was about to eat him Dakin and Vegeta were forced to move out of the worm's path

And he talking about us Dakin remarked standing up

Why don't you just blow trumpet or something Mr. under cover? Vegeta asked pulling himself out of the wall

I guess I did get carried away Goku replied scratching his head they heard something else coming barreling in it stopped for a moment

You hurt my big brother the second worm cried rushing over to his brother's side well the three saiyans sweat dropped. Oh no flathead what have they done…DADDY FLATHEADS HURT

Wait did he just say daddy Dakin asked eyes wide

Just imagine how big he must be Goku stated Dakin covered his mouth

That's disgusting I do not want to imagi- Vegeta started he was interrupted by another loud rumbling knocking the three down as another papa Worm who was many times larger than the first two came toward them

And here goes my lunch Dakin muttered before throwing up while Vegeta covered his mouth trying not to throw up

Dad those three were picking on me Flathead stated the father worm turned toward the saiyans again Dakin stood up and wiped his mouth got into a stance and placed two fingers on his forehead they sparked

Ok no more point in tip toeing any more Buu knows were here SPECIAL BEAM CANON he shouted thrusting his arm forward and aiming the spiral attack at papa worm who merely opened his mouth filled with many sharp fangs and ate it before releasing a satisfied burp with purple smoke. Did…he just…eat…my Special Beam Canon

Um I think…he did Trunks said just as surprised

See I told you daddy they're mean

Beat them up daddy Flathead said the Papa worm looked down at them before using a tiny hand like fin to slap Flathead in the back of the head. Ouch what's the big idea dad?

No one likes little smart Alex's Papa worm replied anger obvious in his voice a vain popped on his forehead

But they hurt me dad Flathead stated another vain popped on Papa worms head

THEY COULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE PACK he yelled

I'm sorry dad

What the f##k is going on Dakin muttered Papa worm looked toward them again

Please forgive my sons they are young he said

Sure no problem Goku replied

Oh that's just great now he's making friends with worms Vegeta grumbled under his breath

They both have a bad habit of trying to eat anything that moves Papa worm continued

It's alright I'm sorry I shot at you Dakin muttered awkwardly rubbing the back of his head the Papa worm nodded. Hey listen this two are fathers themselves we're looking their sons have you seen them

We saw them Flathead said

There was a green man too they went that up by the brain the second brother stated pointing up toward a dark cavern

Well that looks inviting Vegeta said sarcastically that's when they heard another rumbling sound

Oh what now dammit Dakin asked there was water rushing down toward them the three quickly flew up avoiding the water and headed in the direction where the second brother they found themselves walking along another a new path in some blue room with vain like objects connecting to the walls. So this is Buus head a lot less empty then I'd thought it be

Gohan Goten and others have to be here Goku stated determined to get his sons back they came to a spilt path the three Saiyans came to a stop and stared. Left right or the middle?

We spilt up I'll go down the middle path Dakin said the others nodded

Good then I will go right Vegeta stated

And the leaves the left for me…good luck guys Goku said waving to them as he walked down his path Dakin began walking down his and Vegeta was the last to walk down his

(Half an hour later)

Dakin soon regretted splitting he didn't tell them that for about fifty minutes of that hour he was passed out sleeping to regain his strength so he had to spend ten minutes alone it was slowly driving him to a breaking point he felt like he was going insane with no one to talk he actually liked hearing Goku ramble at least it was better than this haunting silence crossing his arms Dakin shivered it felt as if someone was watching him you ever get that feeling creeping up your spine it was chilling goose bumps covered his skin

Why did I suggest splitting up he muttered stopping the wall began glowing blue next to him before he had time to react an explosion went off sending him flying back he passed out for a moment or longer standing up he saw Goku and Vegeta surrounded by Piccolo Gotenks and Gohan who all suddenly turned into deserts Dakin released a sigh as he stood up he began walking toward them and muttered. What the hell is going on?

Oh great another illusion Vegeta complained dropping into a stance facing Dakin Goku did the same Dakin he stopped a few feet from them

So that's what they were he said turning his head away from them Goku relaxed his stance

Oh it's you for real he stated relieved

Let's keep moving Vegeta ordered they moved on again and ran into literal cob weds they moved through them carefully like lasers or trip wires after getting through they took a right and headed down another tunnel and finale found them Goku quickly keeps Piccolo's pulse

He's alive

Good because they're all here Dakin said seeing the others Goku and Vegeta quickly flew over to their children Dakin meanwhile raised his hand above his head

DESTRUCTO DISC he announced aiming Dakin threw It toward Goten Trunks and Gohan's pods slicing the bottom part of their pods he moved his fingers pulling the disc back over slicing the part that connected them to the ceiling allowing Goku and Vegeta to catch them Dakin brought the disc back over to himself he then used it to cut Piccolo free catching the Namekian they set their friends into a pile

Oh yeah you feel that Goku asked smiling his typical son smile

Yeah it feels like Buu has changed back to normal I really like these odds now Dakin stated smirking

Yes Buu's power has defiantly gone done now let's blast our way out of here Vegeta ordered nodding they aimed their hands at different walls

Wait hold on a second Goku said lowing his hand causing Dakin to lower his hand but Vegeta kept his raised. Even though he's weaker we're still no match for him if we go out there now Buu will kill us

Oh Oh shit I didn't think about that Dakin replied

But there's one way we can win Goku continued

I am not fusing with you to become Doku or Gokin or whatever the hell we'd call ourselves

So you can forget it Kakarot no way Vegeta agreed Goku muttered something under his breath

Come on guys it only lasts thirty minutes then its over Goku argued

Oh yeah because it did Goten and Trunks so well Dakin replied in a sarcastic tone gesturing to the two boys he knew that's not what was supposed to happen. "Besides you'll only get me to do that once"

Besides that pose is not for Saiyan warrior Vegeta stated lowing his arm and crossing his arms

Oh is that all

What do you that's all do you not have any dignity we are Saiyans

On my Kais Dakin sighed rubbing his eyes turning around and was shocked by what he saw

But no one will see us is it really that bad

We're fighters not ballerinas Vegeta snapped turning away from him

Um guys you may want to take a look at this Dakin said typing Vegetas shoulder while not turning around Vegeta turned to face the direction Dakin was facing

I don't believe it Vegeta muttered it was none other than Evil Buu

I'm going to kill it Dakin stated before his allies had a chance to get a word in

Well you are still alive a new voice the three saiyans whipped around to see Super Buu

How could he by inside his own body Vegeta asked

The real question is why haven't you three been absorbed yet

We're very stubborn Dakin answered with a small smirk

AND HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY PEOPLE PODS Buu shouted unleashing his power he was surrounded by a pink aura with dark energy mixed in

Why'd you have crush your earring Vegeta Goku asked

So they can no longer join bodies Buu thought he knew he had the advantage now Buu fully jumped out of the floor the Saiyans transformed into their Super forms Dakin thought for a moment

HEY BUU he shouted drawing the monsters attention Dakin aimed his hand at the Buu in the pod it began sparking. What would happen if I did this I wonder what you'd turn into without this?

NO DON'T

You get the others and get out of here Dakin ordered Goku grabbed Vegeta and teleported to where the others were

STOP IF YOU DO THAT I WON'T BE ME Buu shouted

DO IT Trunks shouted in Dakin's ear

SPARK CANON Dakin shouted the blast shot out and completely consumed Evil Buu disintegrating the grey monster ending its existents Buu screamed once more holding his head as his body melted back into the floor

(Time skip to outside)

Using the steam from Buus pours they had managed to get out once so they were returned to full size catching Piccolo Dakin released a heavy sigh while wiping his forehead it was like lava after dropping the others off they went to see what was going on with Buu

How could it be increasing instead of decreasing Vegeta thought Buu meanwhile was screaming in pain

If this keeps up he's going to be stronger than ever before Goku stated visible worried

Yeah we know Dakin replied Buu's body began growing his muscle grew in size he looked as if he was suffering Buu slowly begin shirking till he was much smaller than before 4'9 almost like a Kid he stood Dakin began sweating this level of power was insane

He shrunk and you were so worried Vegeta mocked clearly unaffected by Buu's change not sensing the power Dakin's body began shaking Goku just laughed a little

You weren't worried huh you had white knuckles and you know it Goku replied smirking

You are both fools Dakin mumbled causing them to look at him in disbelief. It does matter what he looks like this form is so much stronger than any before that he's taken it's his pure uncorrupted unrestrained form "Infected with Demigra's dark power making it many times worse not good"

What do you mean by pure form? Goku asked Dakin remained silent as if contemplating if should tell them or not

What do you know? Tell us Vegeta snapped Dakin sighed it looked like Kid Buu was getting used to being his old self again so he decided they might have time

Alright I will tell you but bear with me this story has been passed down for millions of years and I was told it as a kid to keep me in line some of it might not be spot on it started millions of years ago as I said with an evil Wizard named Bibidi he discovered Buu and used the monster to attack and ravage planet after planet sparing no one whole civilizations fell to Buu and Bibidi so the Kais interfered the Western Supreme Kai was the first to try and the first to die next up was the Northern Supreme Kai he fought valiantly but fell all the same South Supreme Kai the biggest and strongest step in next but rather than killing him Buu absorbed him becoming that buff version of himself we saw a moment ago after that Buu traveled to the Kai home world there he fought East Supreme Kai and the Grand Supreme Kai but the Grand Supreme Kai gave his life to weaken Buu latter Bibidi sealed Buu into a capsule and sent him to earth someone killed him but sadly he had a backup plan in the form of a magic clone named Babidi from what I can tell he revived Buu here Dakin explained he looked back Goku and Vegeta nodded following along with his story Dakin finished the story. Only the Supreme Kai of Time and Old Kai survived according to legend at least so this is the strongest form his pure form untainted by those he had absorbed he's nothing but pure evil and rage incarnate so in short my friends we are so f##king screwed

Oh ok I we get it now Goku stated Buu vanished moving to a higher up position he began screaming forcing the Saiyans to cover their ears shaking the ground and darken with his power after a few moments he stopped Buu raised his arm up a little and fire a ball of energy at the ground reacting fast Vegeta fired an energy beam intercepting Buu's attack and sending it into the air

Good shot

He really is mad that blast had more than enough to destroy the planet Goku said

Does he want to die to?

He was probably just going to be blasted into bits so he can regenerate Dakin replied Buu glanced back at them. HEY BUU IF YOU WANT TO DESTROY THIS WORLD YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH US GOT IT!

Buu turned his head toward them with an annoyed grunt

Gifted speaker isn't he Vegeta mocked Buu fully turned to them with a mad smile he raised his hand above his head forming a pink ball of energy it began growing at a terrifying rate they stared in shock there was no way they could stop this

Whelp get busy flying or get busy dying Dakin called out he turned and quickly began flying in the opposite direction the other two following behind him. We'll use instant transmission

Right Goku said raising his fingers to his forehead they had no time to get Gohan Piccolo and the boys from where they had put them Dakin looked down and spotted Hercule Dende and Fat Buu Dakin knew he had to get them out of there

GRAB ON TO BUU AND HOLD ON TIGHT he shouted at them Dende and Hercule understood and held onto Buu's arms tightly Dakin flew down and grabbed Buu by the back on his cape he flew back up next to Goku's right but slightly ahead of both him and Vegeta as the energy ball loomed behind them

It's no good I can't concentrate Goku said Dakin tried as well but couldn't either

No no dammit I will not die here he thought

Come on Supreme Kibito where are you Supreme Kai muttered in Dakin's ear as he was still trying to teleport that's when Supreme Kibito appeared in front of them being the closet Dakin reached his hand out toward the Kai Goku grabs the back of his shirt well Vegeta grabbed Goku's shirt the moment Dakin grabbed Supreme Kibito's hand he used his instantaneous movement teleport to safely take them to the Sacred World of the Kai

(Sacred World of the Kai)

The three Saiyans, Majin, Kai, Namekian and Human arrived falling to the ground Dakin landed on the ground fell to a sitting position and begin breathing heavily adrenaline pumping through his system from almost dying Vegeta was standing Goku sat on his knees contemplating what had happen he felt guilt Hercule raised his head off the ground

Where am I…I died didn't I he asked Dakin looked at him

You're on the Sacred World of the Kais and no you're still alive he replied Hercule just sighed in relief after calming down Dakin stood up he knew Buu would come for them eventually so he and the others made a plan they decide Dende and the Kais would head to New Namek while Dakin, Goku, Vegeta and Fat Buu took on Kid Buu however Hercule and his dog got left behind because he had thought the whole thing was a dream or something and he tried to fly but ended up knocking himself out (Dakin honestly found the whole thing pretty funny) the Saiyans used their power to lure Buu there since he had learned the Kais instantaneous movement it was decide via rock paper scissors Dakin suggested it it's a universal game after all that Goku would go first Goku eventually collapsed from the strain of Buu's attacks and Super Saiyan three Vegeta step in only to prove no match just as Buu was about to blast him Fat Buu jumped in and was able to hang on it was at this point they decided to try the spirit bomb while Kid Buu was about to finish Fat Buu off who had ran out of energy but Dakin went straight into his strongest form instant transmissioned in-between the two of them and punched Kid Buu sending the pink monster flying away up into the air Goku and Vegeta stared in shock they had no idea Dakin had this level of power

I'LL HOLD KID BUU OFF JUST GET THE ENERGY NEEDED FOR THE SPIRIT BOMB OR WE ALL DIE he shouted a large green aura surrounded him Dakin and Buu rushed at each other ready to throw down


	21. Chapter 21 Buu Saga Part 5

_**Author: I guess it has been awhile so I guess it's time to resurrect Dakin back from the dead**_

 **Dakin: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME DAD**

 **Ronin: He's not wrong**

 **Penn: Oh hey I'm Agent Pennsylvania from RVB but my friends call me Penn or Tony it's always nice to meet veterans**

 **Ronin: So your a soldier that's neat well I'm called Ronin but my friends call me either James or **Logan****

 ** **Dakin: Nice to meet you welcome to the family kid my name is Dakin****

 _ **Author: It has been awhile hasn't it sorry but don't worry I have not forgotten this story or my first OC**_

 **Dakin: The Last Update Was Months Ago**

 **Ronin: Really preaching to the Choir here**

 **Penn: He makes a pretty good point ** _ **Author: Okay maybe I did pull an Akira Toriyama for awhile there but I could always just erase you ya know or forget you like Launch**_****

 **Dakin: Just please continue I am so f**king board**

 _ **Author: Again I am sorry but welcome back any who roll film wait you called me Da-**_

"I'LL HOLD KID BUU OFF JUST GET THE ENERGY NEEDED FOR THE SPIRIT BOMB OR WE ALL DIE" Dakin shouted a large green aura surrounded him Dakin and Buu rushed at each other ready to throw down Dakin snapped vanished Kid Buu passed through the after image confusing him just for a moment when Dakin appeared behind Buu with a flying kick the attack slammed right into his back they both crashed into the ground Dakin flew back up quickly charged a Kamehameha wave and blasted the spot where Buu was a crater forming there he knew he had to play this fight more defensively as Buu couldn't be hurt and didn't lose stamina it was truly a monster Dakin pause he had been unable to sense Kid Buu the saiyan glanced around growing paranoid. _"Great the little bastard knows how to suppress his power"_

"BEHIND YOU" Hercule shouted Dakin quickly spun around only to get kicked in the chin snapping his head up Kid Buu didn't let up his fists and knees slammed into Dakin's abdomen multiple times the saiyan recoiled back a couple of feet in pain as he covered his stomach Kid Buu's extended to grip the saiyan's head he was roughly pulled in Dakin grabbed Buu's wrist with both hands stopping himself Dakin struggled against the iron tight grip

 _"Ow Hair Hair Hair We Have Way To Much Hair"_ Dakin mentally screamed he raised a hand up and threw a Super Destructo Disc Kid Buu leaned to the side avoiding it Dakin smirked as the attack stopped and flying right back slicing Buu's arm clean off flying back tossed Buu's arm away before raising his arm again charging it with energy he threw a chain Destructo Discs Buu stretched around the four disks Dakin floated calmly as he controlled the five attacks Kid Buu was cackling as he thought they has missed the flying disks came back from every direction slicing Kid Buu's arms legs and head Dakin pointed his hands toward Buu's pieces

"NOVA DESTROYER" Dakin shouted firing a large yellow blast consuming Buu's pieces once the beam stopped burnt Buu bits rained down from the sky Dakin carefully glanced around keeping track of everything on the ground Kid Buu reformed a moment later glaring angrily at the Saiyan Dakin smirked as he went into his fighting stance he did the come here gesture Buu grew even angrier both had bright large auras surrounding them as they charged to engage in a clash not to far away Goku, Vegeta and Hercule all watching the fight they could feel the shock waves just from the blows both powerful combatants were dishing out Goku was floating in the air hands raised trying to gather energy for the Spirit Bomb from the planet around them the deadly attack was already forming slowly Vegeta was struggling to stay stand he had to support himself using a nearby rock Hercule was just in shock stunned into silence if you will his life had taken one hell of a turn

"Vegeta King Kai can transmit a message to Earth Dende just wished it back but we need to convince them to give us energy" Goku stated Dakin and Kid Buu landed blow after crushing blow Kid Buu just wanted to kill but Dakin wasn't willing to give an inch

"Right I can help with that part" Vegeta replied as he turned away from the fight now finding it much easier to stand. "Are you ready King Kai"

"Yes you can begin speaking at any time" the Kai's voice sounded in their heads even Dakin heard it he nearly got hit because of it he block in time he gave Buu a powerful strike to the stomach in response and the fight continued

"People Of Earth There Is A Warrior And He's Fighting Majin Buu At This Very Moment But We Need Your Help Everyone Join Forces So We Can Defeat Majin Buu" Vegeta announced to the world Dakin smirked feeling a semblance of pride he was going toe to toe with one of the most violent and untamed monsters the universe had ever seen Kid Buu disappeared before raising his hands creating his planet buster attack the Super Vanishing Ball Dakin quickly charged and unleashed an extremely powerful Super Kamehameha wave the planet busting attacks collided in a great struggle massive winds coming from them Hercule and the small pup were almost blown away

"Everyone Please I Need You To Share As Much Energy As Possible With Me" Goku continued the Spirit Bomb started growing again however Dakin could feel more power coming it was from their allies their friends the people who knew them but no one else no normal earthlings and certainly not enough power to put Kid Buu down for good

"GUYS WE'LL NEED A HELL OF A LOT MORE ENERGY THEN THAT" Dakin shouted as he struggled to maintain the blast

 _"Something tells me he's right if this really is a dream how the hell do I wake up from this crazy place"_ Hercule thought on the verge of freaking out he was holding desperately onto the puppy Bee like he was so kind of life line Dakin was getting really annoyed and pissed at this point this struggle was getting him absolutely no where fast

"SUPER KAIO-KEN" Dakin shouted causing his muscles to expand a little a large red aura surrounded the green Dakin added even more power to the Kamehameha wave allowing the giant blue blast to go straight through the Super Vanishing Ball Kid Buu barely avoided the attack however it did take off his arm as well as a portion of his leg Dakin didn't waste a second he charge straight at Buu and sent knee right into the monsters gut Dakin then proceed to fly up and sledgehammer the top of Kid Buu's head sending him flying downward Dakin used instant transmission to appear just in front of Buu Dakin grabbed his remaining leg he threw Buu toward the ground before following after quickly charge his Explosive Round Dakin right into the monsters chest and blasted Kid Buu when his body hit the ground he exploded forming a crater Kid Buu appeared in front of Dakin he had already reformed his body their fists clashed creating a shockwave they continued throwing hands their fists clashing each blow creating shockwaves Kid Buu drove his knee into Dakin's gut retaliated with right cross their knees collided in struggle electricity sparking between both fighters moved back and aimed their hands at point blank they each fired their own energy beams the force pushing them back before the blasts exploded both charged again Dakin's aura green and red Kid Buu's pink and dark purple the sky lit up with energy blasts as their flying figures clashed again and again each blow getting stronger then the last they were clearly finished testing the waters

 _"This battle is really starting to heat up"_ Vegeta thought almost surprised a smirk crossed his face he felt a ping of pride. _"I shouldn't be surprised I did help train him-He may just be worthy rival after all"_

 _"This battle is getting pretty intense hold on as long as you can I just really hope this works"_ Goku thought looking up the Spirit Bomb gradually continued to grow in size and power Dakin slammed into Buu again and again he could feel the force of the impacts trough his muscles in his bones his blood was pumping through his veins even faster the smirk never left his face he was a saiyan after all

 _"I know this monster is one of the most dangerous beings the universe has ever seen but I can't help it I am having fun This Will Be One Hell Of A Battle"_ Dakin thought as locked hands with Kid Buu both struggled to gain the upper hand electricity cracked and sparked between their hands on vein of anger began popping on Kid Buu's head veins popped on Dakin's arms and neck their auras exploded around them Dakin lifted his leg up and push kicked Kid Buu back causing his arms to stretch back keeping his hold on Buu and flew down dragging Buu with him once they were about twenty feet from the ground Dakin flung Kid Buu toward the planets surface Dakin kept going down until he rammed into Buu expanding the crater farther both Dakin and Kid Buu were at the bottom of the crater exchanging punches and kicks each blow made the crater grow even bigger

"So You Having Fun Cause I Sure Am" Dakin stated over the loud shockwaves Kid Buu just growled as his body started glowing the pink dark purple aura surrounding him moments later everything exploded Dakin was sent flying out of the crater he slammed and was tumbling on the ground he soon slid to stop against the hard ground Dakin slowly pushed himself while wiping a little blood from his mouth the Saiyan turned over and looked up to see Kid Buu standing above him the monster let out a loud crazy sounding laugh but something was off Kid Buu seemed different now

 _"He's Gotten Even Stronger OH Damn It All"_ The three Saiyans thought Buu raised his hands up a ball of energy forming above him a simple but extremely powerful Vanishing Ball

"OOoohhhh CRAP BASKETS" Dakin started shouting he was cut by Buu throwing the Vanishing Ball the energy ball struck Dakin's body creating a massive explosion everything went white for a moment Dakin was laying at the bottom of the newly from crater he was in a half conscious state blood was actually splattered under him if had to guess it was probably enough to have bleed out his shirt was nearly ripped off his chest was covered in scars scratches and a few burns marks Dakin gasped and coughed as blood leaked from his mouth he struggled to breath back Dakin rolled over to his back as he gazed up at the sky

 _"Aw Shit This Hurts This Is A Very Deep Pain"_ Dakin thought casually his fist clenched into a tight fist so tight that his hand started bleeding as his breathing became more steady then all in one instant the numbness holding back the pain wore off. _"OH HOLY F##CKING SHIT And It Gets Way Worse Yay"_

"Man you really got messed up" Trunk commented over the radio standing on the craters edge Kid Buu lets out a loud mad laugh as a pink and dark purple aura surrounded him the ground began shaking. "And now that freak is getting even stronger"

"Yes Thank You For Stating The Obvious Trunks Oh and I'm Fine By The Way you asshole" Dakin grunted out as he sat up grabbed a Senzu Bean and popped it into his mouth healing all his wounds and restoring his stamina unbeknownst to him at the time his eyes where no longer a blank white now they matched his hair a glowing green not only that but he also got a large increase in power

"Consider it pay back for that comment you made on how long I took to kill that stupid transforming ESP hedgehog" Trunks retorted

"Fair enough but still that bitch was weak" Dakin replied standing up Kid Buu was already moving away toward the others Vegeta dropped into a stance despite his injuries Hercule stepped back in fear he wasn't ready to die Goku tensed up figuring their plan was completely ruined as they couldn't sense his energy at the moment Trunks paused as he noticed something different about Dakin

"Whelp good luck" Trunks said before cutting the line Dakin calmly breathed out a large aura surrounding him

"SUPER KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO" Dakin shouted a bright red and green light shot from the crater the four looked toward the crater a massive well of power coming from Dakin they were shocked by this sudden turn the light then disappeared as quickly as it came Dakin appeared behind Buu he had used Instant Transmission to teleport behind Kid Buu Dakin lands a powerful spin kick to the back of the Majin's head Buu was sent sliding back Kid Buu turned to him with as angry glare as he rubbed the back of his head Dakin gave a confident smirk as he dropped into his stance. "Hey ya pink pathetic bastard we weren't done dancing yet"

"Dakin are you alright?" Goku asked in a concerned tone

"Yeah I'm good it'll take more then this guy has to put me down" Dakin replied glancing back but still keeping his focus on Buu. "How much longer is left on that Spirit Bomb"

"Not soon enough were still trying to convince the Earthlings" Vegeta said gruffly as he crossed his arms while turning his head away his once gruff tone let for one that almost sounded sincere. "Glad your not dead by the way"

 _"Oh Sweet Miguel I thought I was going to die and join you"_ Hercule thought as he fell into a sitting position

"Nice to know you care" Dakin simply said no sarcasm or anything negativity in his tone Kid Buu snap vanished and Dakin was ready he immediately threw a punch to his right striking Buu in the chest both vanished and shockwaves filled the sky once again Dakin double leg kicked Buu in the chest barely budging him Kid Buu grabbed his legs and threw Dakin toward a mountain Buu rolled into a ball began spinning and took off right at Dakin the same pink and dark purple aura around him Dakin raised his hands catching the Buu Ball the rock pushing against the Saiyan's began cracking from the force Dakin was slowly pushed through the mountain

 _"A Little More We Just Need A Little More"_ Dakin thought a large aura of green and red surrounding him creating a crater in the mountain behind him Dakin growled the veins on his arms and neck popping as he kept struggling against the force. _"Okay You Little Bastard Let's See What You Can Really Do"_

"SUPER KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE" Dakin shouted at this point it was a complete wonder how his skin was containing his own muscles building a Buster Canon up in his hands he blast Kid Buu away the Majin went back to normal and knocked the blast away Dakin appeared above him Dakin raised his leg up and slammed it down onto Buu's sending him ground ward Dakin's fist sparked with energy as he charged his Spark Canon Kid Buu stopped before hitting the ground Buu clench his fist causing it to glow a pink purple color he was charging his Vanishing Beam both charged toward each once with range they aimed opened to palms of their hands unleashing the energy blasts point blank the beams struck but they both kept flying toward each other pushing closer and closer until their hands were only a few feet apart before the force of the energy being pushed together created a massive explosion sending both combatants spiraling and crashing into the ground as their bodies hit twin trenches were made Dakin flipped over his feet and hand digging into the ground slowing him down Kid Buu flipped over but slowed with one leg Dakin lunged forward breaking the ground under him Kid Buu stopped himself and used body manipulation to enlarge the fist of him right arm Buu threw his fist forward Dakin crossed his arms and took the hit it hurt like hell digging his feet into the ground Dakin struggled against Kid Buu's giant fist Dakin used all his strength to push the arm back nearly breaking his own in the process with that out of the way the Saiyan resumed his assault Kid Buu drew his giant arm back before again throwing a punch at Dakin the saiyan snapped vanished this time dodging the attack appearing in front of Buu the Saiyan threw a flurry of punches and kicks slowly forcing the Majin back leaving him no time to retaliate Dakin stamina kept draining though he pressed on knowing

"Hey Um I Don't Want To Alarm You Guys But We're Going To Need A Lot More Power If This Is Going To Beat Buu" Goku called out

"I Know That! The Problem Is No One Is Trusting Me For Some Reason" Vegeta snapped throwing his arms up before wincing in pain from his injures. "DAMN IT Earthlings Hurry And Help You Fools!"

"WHY Damn It! Why Isn't Everyone Listening" Goku questioned he knew they knew how dangerous Buu was he figured they be willing to help themselves live meanwhile Hercule had his fist clenched as he was angry hearing the comments the people of earth made his people none of them willing to lend a helping hand he stomped his foot to the ground cracking it

"COME ON WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR COME PEOPLE HURRY AND HELP" Hercule snapped at the humans that's when the four heard something unexpected they started talking about their "Champion" and this gave Hercule the perfect plan of survival. "Yes It's Me Your Champion Hercule Satan So Are You Going To Refuse Me Your Hero I'm The One Fighting Majin Buu Right Now Hurry And Lend Me Your Power"

"Hercule...?" Goku questioned he was surprised to say the least but then felted the Spirit Bombs power signaling that Hercule's plan was in fact working

"Well it can't be helped... This had to said to gain their trust" Hercule admitted

"Almost there just a little more" Trunks sounded in Dakin's ear

"JUST...FALL...DAMN...YOU" Dakin shouted landing a right cross followed by an upper cut next with a knee to the gut and finished with at massive Sledgehammer to the top of the head actually breaking the spell Demigra placed on Kid Buu the sudden decrease in power caused Buu to fall the ground breathing heavily Dakin was breathing heavy to exhausted to keep the fight going the Kaio-Ken dispersed around him moments later he dropped to his normal base form that being the only thing he could use to maintain some of his strength his muscles felt like they were on fire his legs jelly like

"IT'S HERE GET AWAY GET BACK NOW" Goku yelled flying higher into the air until he was just under the giant death ball Dakin turned to see the bomb was massive way bigger then the one on Namek if this didn't do it nothing would he quickly disappeared next to Vegeta and Hercule dropping down Dakin kneeled down as he placed a hand on the ground Hercule rushed over to him

"KAKAROT YOU'RE CLEAR DO IT NOW" Vegeta ordered

"Right LET'S GO TAKE THIS" Goku shouted before throwing the bomb toward the recovering Majin Kid Buu stood up to full height he didn't even try to move out of the way he intended to take the Spirit Bomb head on

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine I just need a minute to recover thanks" Dakin replied before glancing up at the human with a smile the saiyan stood up once again finding the strength to stand. "Thanks for the help by the way probably wouldn't have been able to do this without you"

"Oh yeah um no problem" Hercule stated while rubbing the back of his head Kid Buu much to everyone's surprise caught the Spirit Bomb and began pushing it back his body covered in a pink and dark purple aura with one mighty push Buu sent the Spirit Bomb flying back at Goku

"NO! No Damn It...I Just need a little more just a bit more...Come on" Goku grunted out as he was pushed **(Author Note: Goku was pretty injured from his fight with Kid Buu plus with the added exhaustion of Super Saiyan 3 that sure as hell doesn't help any he did how ever manage to recover enough power while charging the Spirit Bomb though** **)** back and struggled to push the Giant Sized Death Ball back he suddenly felt the attack stop Goku looked to his left and spotted Dakin floating by him one hand raised halting the attack and holding it in place

"Alright I think this song and dance has gone on long enough wouldn't you agree" Dakin asked his fellow Saiyan with a smirk which Goku returned. "What do say let's end this together"

"Thanks and yeah I'd like to finish this to" Goku replied both Saiyans transformed to their super states and thrusted their hands forward sending the Spirit Bomb back at Kid Buu who attempted to catch it again his feet digging into the ground and the palms of his hands pushed against the orb Goku

 _"Looks like this is the end of the road Buu and it's a damn shame to when we first met you I could sense goodness in you you were like naughty child that didn't know any better fighting was more of a game to you then anything else but then you separated the evil was expelled the struggle taking place inside of you was now on the outside for all to see and sadly the darkness overpowered the light after that you were different you were ruthless you became a living Nightmare to my Family Friends and the people of Earth and you delighted in every single moment of it you showed no sign of mercy honor or regret That's Why It Has To End Like This You'll Know What's It's Like To Have Your Life Taken Away Against Your Will"_ Goku thought almost lamenting Buu but then a thought came to mind Goku raised his left arm up for a two fingered salute and was now only using one to hold the Bomb in place. _"But maybe you'll come back some day as a better person I hope I'd really like that perhaps we'll even have a little one on one but for now adios I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU MAJIN BUU"_

 _"Once this is all over I Am coming for you Demigra it'll be just you and me one on one then with this new Zenkai Boast I'll be strong enough to beat you and I'll make sure you can never harm anyone again you'll learn what happens when you threaten a Saiyan and the people he cares about I can at least promise you one thing Demon God It'll hurt like hell I will use all the pain I've been through on my fight to protect history and throw it right back at you tenfold then and only then will I allow you to feel Death's sweet embrace"_ Dakin thought at this point the Spirit Bomb was practically pressed against Kid Buu's face Dakin and Goku gave the Spirit Bomb one final push allowing it to completely consume and disintegrate the Majin thanks Kid Buu's chaotic nature it seems he couldn't stand up to that much good energy the Bomb kept going for miles craving a gigantic trench in the ground before exploding taking Kid Buu with it ending the Nightmare once and for all the two Saiyans dropped to base form Goku slumped over from exhaustion Dakin moved to support him

"It's over it's all finally over" Goku muttered as they began descending

"It's about damn time" Vegeta stated his usual gruff tone despite he was smiling once they landed on the ground Dakin helped Goku onto a nearby rock so he could sit before taking a few steps back and falling down landing on his back with a soft thud he was staring up at the clear steady skies a smirk on his face

"The three of us make a pretty good team huh" Goku commented raising his head up Vegeta raised his head off the ground and Dakin sat up into a sitting position leg leg extended on the ground right knee up with his right arm resting on it Goku chuckled a little as he gave them a thumbs up Dakin and Vegeta returned this the three Saiyans soon began laughing it took awhile for the laughing to stop when it did Hercule stood up again holding Bee

"Did you really do it?" the human asked looking at them Dakin closed his eyes for a moment he no longer sensed Kid Buu

"Yeah it's over Buu's energy is no longer among the living it's over we've won" Dakin answered Hercule turned away from them

"People Of Earth Majin Buu Has Just DIED" Hercule announced to the planet while they were distracted Dakin heard the humans celebrating their hero while the family and friends of Goku and Vegeta were cheering for them so he decided it was the right moment to take his leave and return to the Time Nest

"He was really amazing" Goku stated smirking slightly

"Hmph...Next time I will win" Vegeta simply said Hercule turned back to them

"We good job you two...and you did well to" Hercule stated turning back to Dakin only to find that the Saiyan had disappeared much to his confusion. "Huh? What the...Where did he go"

"Oh um Dakin does that all the time he shows up fights helps us fight the bad guys and then just kind of disappears like he was never there to begin with" Goku stated with a shrug

"Now that you brought it up and I think about it where does he actually go?" Vegeta asked silence hung in the air until the Kais and Dende teleported back to the Supreme World of The Kais

 **AGE 850**

Dakin had just arrived back at the Time Nest nearly shirtless this actually made the Supreme Kai Of Time blush at the sight of the Saiyans bear chest and abs Trunks went to help Dakin to the octagon shaped table to let him sit on one of the stools around the table Trunks the moved over to a nearby chest he and Dakin had moved in there for after missions extra clothes he pulled out one of Dakin's weighted black shirts and tossed it to Dakin who caught it while removing the remains of the one he was wearing

"That was pretty impressive you managed to hold your own against Majin Buu himself" Trunks commended a proud smirk formed on Dakin's lips

"Yeah Buu the little bastard was insanely strong I can see why he was the Terror Of the Universe the legends I heard sure as hell didn't lie about how powerful he truly was" Dakin stated as he put the new shirt on the familiar weight providing a feeling of comfort

"But what's most scary is Demigra's ability to control such strong warriors even if their as strong as Majin Buu himself" the Supreme Kai stated now getting over the blush that had graced her checks lucky for her it seemly went unnoticed because of her already pink skin a small sigh escaped Dakin's lips as he ate a Senzu Bean healing his wounds and leaned back against the table

"Yeah he's something else alright different from anyone I've ever fought he stated that he was holding back with that mirage it seemed like he was implying that I was just wasting his time that I wasn't worth the effort to fight but I think I should be strong enough now to handle him now especial after that fight with Kid Buu" Dakin said as he leaned forward again he raise a hand up it started glowing with power Trunks and the Supreme Kai stared at the full blooded Saiyan in shock the increase in energy surprised even Dakin. "But before I put down that clown I feel like I need to ask you something Supreme Kai because I am curious so please give a straight answer who is he you seem to know him how do you know him"

"Yeah I'd also like to know that who is this Demigra" Trunks agreed

"I knew this would come out eventually so I'll just get on with it" the pink goddess mumbled under her breath

"Is he some kind of old heart broken lover" Dakin joked smirking Trunks snickered a little

"WHAT NO! That's Gross What Is Wrong With You" the Kai snapped disgusted Dakin and Trucks began laughing loudly while she just glared at them pouting when the laughter died down after about five minutes later the two Saiyans were huffing and puffing with tears in their eyes holding their guts. "OK YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF"

"Oh Man...I'm sorry...I Just Couldn't Help It" Dakin stated as he calmed down Trunks sighed as he stopped laughing Dakin gave an awkward cough. "Please continue"

"Right...Anyway Demigra is this evil Sorcerer I fought seventy five million years ago he called himself the Demon God he tried to take Toki Toki away from me and seize control of the Time Nest to create his own universe one were he could rule all of history" Supreme Kai explained Dakin and Trunks stared at her processing this information

"A creepy f##cker like that controlling all of Space and Time no thank you" Dakin said breaking the silence

"Yeah agreed but what did you do to him Supreme Kai how did you stop him" Trunks asked

"I imprisoned him in the Crack Of Time but it seems like since then he's been biding his time gathering up his strength..." the pink goddess admitted

"Gathering his strength...for seventy five million years" Trunks asked shocked Dakin noticeable paled a this

"Seventy five million years..." Dakin muttered in shock

"Hey you two just thought about my age now didn't you? That I must be more then seventy five million years old" Supreme Kai suddenly snapped trying to defuse the tension Trunks didn't catch onto this but Dakin did and chuckled at his friends reaction

"Huh?...N-No I Didn't" the half Saiyan stammered out

"What Does It Matter How Old I Am Anyway? I Mean Seriously People Praise Me All The Time For Looking Way Longer Than I Actually Am" the pink goddess stated turning away from them

"Yeah sure Supreme Kai" Dakin replied chuckling Trunks final got it and face palmed for not

"So...What should we do any thoughts on what our next move should be?" Trunks asked

"I don't know but what I do know is he's to dangerous we can't let him get out we need to thwart his evil plans and keep him from escaping from the Crack Of Time" Supreme Kai said in serious tone getting back to business

"Then it's up to us we can't let this Demon God as he pleases"

"Forgive me but that's a very stupid temporary solution to a very serious problem" Dakin stated sternly standing up. "We need to let him escape while correcting the changes he's made and then when he is free I'll kill him ending his threat to history for good"

"You Have No Idea How Dangerous..." Supreme Kai began speaking Dakin cut he off

"I Get It he's dangerous I cannot underestimate him any longer I won't let my own hubris be the death of me" Dakin stated he began walking to the door. "I'll train get stronger unlock my true potential and defeat him alone just me and him"

"You know he actually makes a good point" Trunks admitted after a moment of silence the Supreme Kai reminded quite Trunks took this as a sign to leave so he followed Dakin out of the Time Nest hoping to help him train

 _"It seems I can't stop Dakin's war path he's dead set on fighting Demigra but also seems so serious..."_ Supreme Kai thought pausing as she tried to think of a plan something the could work came to mind. _"If I can't stop him from fighting then I'll make sure he doesn't die my vision will not come true..."_


	22. Chapter 22 Downtime part 3

**(Dakin Instant Transmissioned in front of a black screen for some reason he was wearing a black suit with a sapphire blue tie)**

 **Dakin: Hey guys and gals it's me the main character of this story I was just visiting someone with the author an old friend which is why I am dressed like this and we got to talking and we decided to dedicate from this chapter and onward as well as any other Dragon Ball story he may do to Hiromi Tsuru she was born on March 29th in 1960 and was taken from us November 16th 2017 she died of Aortic dissection it's a condition in which the inner layer of the aorta, the large blood vessel branching off the heart, tears. Blood surges through the tear, causing the inner and middle layers of the aorta to separate or dissect and If the blood-filled channel ruptures through the outside the aortic wall and sadly aortic dissection is often fatal. um so incase you wondering why the dedication she was the Japanese voice actress of Bulma but she also voiced more in Dragon Ball she was Baby Piccolo, Baby Trunks, Bulla, Tights, Vegeta Jr.'s Mother, The Western Supreme Kai and Dende she was also Eliza from Street Fighter 2 the animated movie Julia Chang from Tekken Namoi Hunter from Metal Gear Solid and MGS 4 Michelle Neuhaus from Blue Exorcist and many more that we will not take the time to name the point is she was a very talented woman so this is to her may she Rest In Peace**

 _"Sometimes I ask myself how I got here but then I realize I don't care because this is fun I've got good friends an interesting job and one hell of a girl"_ Dakin thought smirking as shockwaves filled the air around the Tournament Arena as Dakin and Trunks clashed they had been battling for about an hour and a half the full blooded Saiyan had limited himself to standard Super Saiyan well the half Saiyan was in Super Saiyan 2 freely wielding his blade all well a crowd of Time Patrollers were observing them in the stands among them was their friends Rota, Suu, Sano, Coco, Artic and Oboo bringing his hands together Dakin caught the blade he was really pushing himself Trunks pushed down trying to end this

"You should really stop underestimating me and go full power" Trunks stated pushing down on his blade a little bit bringing closer to the full blooded Saiyan's head

"I am not underestimating you I'm just enjoying this little rematch of ours besides Super Saiyan Three drains stamina way to fast to be reliable." Dakin retorted recalling the first time they had fought Dakin knew Trunks was holding back he had be waiting and training to see his full power ever since coming to the Time Patrol Dakin started pushing the sword back as his power began rising, "But if you insist I'll be making this fight a little more nostalgic."

"Nostalgic what you mean by that?" Trunks questioned raising an eyebrow as a large golden aura surrounded Dakin followed by a red one

"Let me show you SUPER KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!" Dakin shouted using his new strength Dakin snapped the practice blade in two before kicking Trunks in gut Dakin flew back before throwing the broken piece of the sword at the Demi-Saiyan who deflected it with the remains of his sword before dropping the swords hilt and taking up his fighting stance Dakin smirked before taking up his stance their aura's ignited brightly around them, "So ready for a rematch?"

"I'm always ready so bring it on." Trunks replied with confident smirk both rushed forward fists clashing in a struggle creating a massive shockwave Dakin swung his left striking Trunks arm as he blocked the attack Trunks threw his fist forward Dakin blocked the strike with his forearm the two dashed back disappearing both of them using the rapid movement technique clashing against the other filling the sky with dozens of shock waves both met in the middle again fists clashing they began exchanging punches and kicks blocking and retaliating in the crowd Artic decided on something

"You know what I am going to surpass Dakin." he stated tapping his tail against the bleachers everyone turned to him

"What why." Coco asked

"He's by far one of the strongest fighters here besides I could use a rival and I think he could use one too." was the Frost Demons reply with a small shrug

"What about Trunks?" Sue questioned

"Dakin and Trunks seem to view each as friends comrades partners not in the gay sense them being rivals just wouldn't make sense," Artic replied with a shrug this is how he viewed it Oboo let out a genuine chuckle at this, "Okay Oboo why are you laughing."

"Nothing I just think Dakin would appreciate that we all have rivals they can push us to become better and obtain greater heights I have Sue Sano and Coco are usual pushing Rota during training and well you being Dakin's rival not a bad idea." was the Namekian's reply

"Yeah I can agree with that rivals can help bring out the best in us." Rota added smirking

"Still I wonder who will win this rematch." Sano stated

"If Dakin wins then he should be ready for whatever comes his way I have faith that he can." Rota answered Dakin kneed Trunks in the gut causing the half Saiyan to cough up blood followed up by his favorite physical move the Sledgehammer knocking Trunks to the arena floor flipping over the Demi-Saiyan landed on his feet wiping the blood from his lips Trunks let out his power as large dome of energy surround him he pointed his arms up realizing what he was doing rather then dodging Dakin began charging a massive Kamehameha wave both reached full power with their attacks

"This is where we end it Trunks KA...Me...Ha...Me...Ha... Me...Ha...Me..." Dakin began Trunks finished charging

"HEAT DOME ATTACK." Trunks yelled launching a giant yellow blast

"Ha...Me...HHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Dakin shouted unleashing his blast once Trunks blast was close enough they began struggling for dominance intense winds began blowing from their struggle showcasing the sheer amount of power they each held Dakin's blast began slowly overpowering Trunks, "THIS MATCH ENDS NOW!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT DOES AND YOU LOSE!" Trunks shouted back pushing Dakin's attack back the full blooded Saiyan could feel himself being pushed back losing ground it almost felt like his arms were going to break

"I Won't Lose Not Again Never Again Not Even To A Friend So SUPER KAIO-KEN TIMES FOUR," Dakin shouted increasing the blast size adding more power into he started gaining ground back with finale push Dakin overpowered Trunks blast striking the dome surrounding creating a massive explosion as the smoke cleared Trunks was standing in the middle of a crater covered in scratches and bruises he stood there for a moment before

"Good fight," Trunks said reverting back to base form and collapsing on the ground stomach first unconscious Dakin's blood went ice cold as he saw his friend hit the ground the Kaio-ken dispersed around him as he flew down in a panic landing Dakin turned Trunks over pulling out a Senzu Bean Dakin made Trunks eat it in the next moment all his wounds were completely healed Dakin took his own as Trunks opened his eyes and sat up he started rubbing the back of his head as the pain was still lingering, "Man that hurt like hell."

"Um yeah sorry about that," Dakin said feeling quite guilty he stood up and helped Trunks up to his feet dusting himself off Trunks retrieved the broken sword Trunks turned back to Dakin, "So do you want to get a drink with him and the others."

"Sure I don't see why not." Trunks replied shrugging

 **Time Skip To After Getting Drinks Brought To By Chibi Dakin Going Chibi Super Saiyan**

Dakin was all alone in the Tournament Arena dashing around to anyone else he was just shadow fighting but in his mind he was recreating his first match against his older adoptive brother during their frist Tournament back on the planet they were raised on he dashed back to edge of the ring then took a fake hit that sent him flying from the ring Dakin gently set himself on the ground and laid there as he gazed up at the cloudy sky he could practically still hear that cheering crowd for both him and his brother a smile formed on his face as he remembered those days then an almost regretful look crossed his face before a heavy sigh escaped his throat and lips as he thought back to his brothers betrayal

 _"Those were good memories from another life time sometimes I do miss the man I was back then."_

"You know shadow fighting isn't an affective way to get stronger." a voice said Dakin sat up to see Artic sitting on the edge of the ring he was looking down at him the Frost Demon offered the Saiyan a helping hand up which Dakin took Artic helped him back into the Arena

"Thanks for that I was just-"

"Thinking yeah you looked like a man lost in thought." Artic interrupted they sat in silence for a few moments both glanced away feeling a little awkward they had never carried on a conversation alone without the others

"Soooo most people around here have a relationship with someone do you like anyone Majin Suu maybe?" Dakin asked Artic blushed at this it was obvious against his blue skin, "Oh My Kai You Do You Do Like Her!"

"What are you talking about no I don't." the frost demon retorted crossing his arms while looking away

"Dude I can see the blush on your face I know you're lying." Dakin stated Artic turned back to him blush still present on his face

"No I Am Not! Also dude really what's with the Earth turn?" Artic questioned

"I've been hanging out with Sano and Coco way too much I guess I just picked up on a few things." Dakin admitted with a shrug he then smirked with a hint of mischief in his eyes, "So anyway about you and Suu-"

"Ok surely there are more interesting things we can talk about besides my love life." Artic interrupted

"Like what?"

"Like yours mister more than five wife's." Artic snarked Dakin punched him in the shoulder just enough to sting

"My ex wives are not apart of this."

"Yeah sure...anyway now for the reason I came here how about a match?" Artic requested with a smirk he dropped into a fighting stance a blue aura surrounding him while he was powering to full strength Dakin's eyes were as wide as saucers as the winds from Artic pushed him back a little the Saiyan noted that he was almost on par with his Legendary Super Saiyan Three form not wanting to be show up Dakin powered up entering his the previously mentioned form both of them stopped powering up the winds dyeing down both warriors smirked before they lunged forward


	23. Chapter 23 Secret Mission Part 1

**_Author: So this chapter will be going to the Bardock and Broly mission which means next up will be GT so Baby Vegeta, Super Seventeen and the Shadow Dragons so yeah GT will be a thing here it's not the worst thing Dragon Ball has ever made namely Dragon Ball Evolution the biggest insult to Japanese culture since The 1998 Godzilla Movie although I like to think we redeemed ourselves with 2014 version._**

 _"What the hell happened."_ Dakin thought as he started regaining consciousness he groaned while someone carried him he felt nothing but pain as this was going all from numerous injuries mostly from cuts and bruises though his muscles did feel swore and he was out of energy he slowly opened up his eyes to find Rota carrying him they were nearing the portal that would take them to the Time Nest arena where his house was sitting next to the lake

"Hey how are you doing?" Rota glanced back at him

"Pretty good you and Artic destroyed the Arena though." she replied smirking as they passed through the portal it took them a moment to get to the other side the trip was usual pretty disorienting once through she began walking again, "Come one big let's get home we can relax on the couch."

"Yeah that sounds nice." the male Saiyan replied they had been living together ever since Demigra showed up at the Time Nest the time two had become an official couple and no one was surprised since Saiyans are attracted to the strong but they were happy for them none the less along the way they ran into Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time they had taken to call her Chronoa now and both looked worried about something

"Hey guys something bad happening?" Rota asked

"Let me guess another alteration to history."

"Yeah but this one is even farther back then any other change we've seen so far." Trunks explained not even bothered by Dakin being carried by Rota

"How far back we talking here?" Rota asked

"Far enough back that Dakin will need a change of clothes." Chronoa replied Dakin raised a eyebrow, "I left them in the your house sitting on the dinning room table go on and get changed into the armor and meet us at the Time Nest."

"You got boss woman I'll hurry up then." Dakin said with a salute Trunks and Chronoa turned to head back toward the Time Nest and Rota continued walking back to their shared house a sad look crossing her face

"Guess this means we won't be able to just relax on the couch now huh?"

"Hey now we can do that when I get back and maybe a little something extra." Dakin shrugged off Rota simply nodded feeling a little better as she turned walking up the path to their shared house

"Wait why am I still carrying you?" Rota questioned mostly to herself

"A few reasons one you love me so very much two I rather enjoy being carried by you three you haven't decided to put me down yet four I don't have any Senzu beans on me and finally five I think you like carrying me around just as much as I like being carried by you just so you cop a feel of my impressive muscular structure." Dakin stated Rota chuckled with a silent 'Maybe' as she reached the door and she pulled the key out unlocked it pulled and walked inside while still carrying Dakin she carefully set him down on the couch before walking off to the bedroom moments later a shout came

"Hey The Senzu Bean Bag It's In Your Sock Drawer Right!"

"Yeah I Left It In There!" the male saiyan shouted back a few seconds later Rota walked back into the room with the bag and tossed it over to him he caught it took out a bean and ate it as Rota walked into the kitchen healing his wounds up completely Dakin stood up from the couch again and walked through the kitchen to the dinning he spotted a black bag sitting on the table and Rota next to the table

"Oh hey I guess these are those change of clothes they were talking about." the female saiyan stated Dakin nodded walked over next to her and opened it up to find Saiyan armor like the one Vegeta wears **(The tank top one)** white gloves and boot expect with a few differences like the matching blue chest piece and the black spandex plus it had the Time Patroller symbol printed on the chest plate as for the straps and design details on the stomach, back and boots they seemed to be a solid golden color instead of just yellow as Dakin was giving everything a once over Rota was looking over his shoulder, "Huh well what do you know they gave you Time Patroller Saiyan Armor not bad very high in durability I ordered a new set a week ago still hasn't arrived."

 **(Like the armor in Xenoverse 2 for the Saiyans those are the colors I gave Dakin 2.0 the armor is colored in this order of color the Upper Body is Gold, Blue, Gold and Black in that order the Lower Body is Black the hands are entirely White because gloves and the feet or boots are White and gold so yeah I like the design I went with I think it looks awesome and I hope you do to)**

"Not a big fan of armor it might weigh me down." Dakin stated as Rota began walking back to the kitchen

"Oh not to worry about that they're incredibility light in weight they weigh practically nothing." the large haired female saiyan called back entering the living room the TV turned oh seconds later

 _"Really now huh we'll just see then."_ Dakin thought picking up the bag and walking into the bed room to change after a bit of struggling Dakin managed to put the Saiyan armor on now he tossed the old outfit away in the trash and now he was standing in front of a full body minor that was hanging on the wall he simply admiring the quality and make of the suit as his tail wrapped tightly around his waist almost on instinct

"Huh not a bad look plus it's extremely light weight and flexible...But I wonder what kind of mission would require something like this" Dakin paused in thought before shrugging and walking out of the room with a see you later to Rota he set off for the Time Nest walking down the same path onto a different job opening the door Dakin walked down the steps to find Trunks and Chronoa once he was close enough Trunks tossed the scroll he was holding over to the full blooded Saiyan which was of course glowing with dark purple evil energy

"Oh hey that suit uh looks pretty good on you."

"Thanks but it's not exactly my cup of Tea..."

"That's where the change is happening...You may want to take a look to believe it." Trunks stated Dakin unrolled the scroll taking a quick glance at what was on it he figured out why he needed the armor shutting it, "Yeah it's that far back way farther back than any other change."

"This is probably Demigra's doing but the odd part is I'm not sensing him there I'm sensing something else it seems I'm not sensing his presents but I sensing his power along with something more familiar almost."

"Well it is Demigra's doing a wormhole he created is probably to blame."

"Wormhole what do you mean by that?" Trunks asked

"How do I best explain this It's like a tunnel that connects different timelines and dimensions together and here is the problem anyone who gets sucked into a wormhole is sent to an alternate dimension." the Pink goddess explained

"I imagine that could and would cause alterations in history if anything or anymore got through it." Trunks said

"This could be some kind of distraction remember Demigra's presents isn't there so I think one of should keep an eye out him anywhere else." Dakin stated

"I see that does make sense it seems Demigra has some other agenda he doesn't want us to see and thus timed his magical attack so he cause more confusion and distortion in time and space My gosh what a Nightmare."

"Well at any rate we'll still have to stop the changes in history and then we deal with these wormholes as they come while figuring out what Demigra's up to." Dakin added

"Right you head back in time and stop this change from happening we'll look for the wormhole and then we can destroy it." Trunks ordered Dakin nodded as he was about to the leave the Supreme Kai of Time placed a hand on his wrist and looked up at him right in the eye

"We're all really counting on." she said smiling

"Well I don't intend to fail or let you all down anytime soon." Dakin replied feeling confident about this mission before he vanished back in time

 _"Please let my vision be wrong."_ Chronoa thought a morbid look crossing her face that luckily went unnoticed by Trunks who was to busy running command while beginning his search through other scrolls for the wormholes

 **AGE 737**

Far out in space thousands of miles from Earth floated a world of warriors the Saiyans now a lone Saiyan renegade of a warrior stood or rather floated on the brink of absolute destruction not only for himself but also his entire race the image of his dead crew the closest thing he had to friends still fresh in his mind as his youngest son blasted off in a space pod heading for Planet Earth where he'd be safe this Saiyan was simply known as Bardock husband to Gine father of two children Raditz his oldest child and his youngest son a child of destiny Kakarot soon to be known as Son Goku by the people of Earth

 _"If I can change my fate maybe just maybe I change the fate of the Saiyans I Will Change The Future!"_ Bardock thought being rather stubborn like most other Saiyans opening his eyes again he now found himself surrounded by a number of Frieza's soldiers who were all surrounded by dark purple energy laughing at his inability to get by them the male Saiyan simply smirked in response the greater the challenge the more fun it was for him that was until he heard something behind him that was accompanied by a bright flash not a soldier or a Ki blast turning his head Bardock spotted a fellow male Saiyan in some rather fancy looking armor he was sitting on a meteor not to far from them him one leg was crossed over the other and he had his arms crossed the Saiyan seemed to be glaring at the Soldiers Bardock was surprised to say the least, _"What the hell was that did someone actually listen to me...Huh odd I don't remember seeing him in the bar although I'm not exactly in the greatest shape right now."_

"Well how about that he seems familiar now doesn't he." Dakin whispered into the radio receiver as he observed the situation

 **"Oh right perhaps I should explain that's Bardock he's Goku's father and...well let's just say Bardock fought Frieza's army until the very end...If he fails to make it through history may never be the same."** Trunks replied now Bardock wasn't the only one looking at him everyone's attention was on Dakin who calmly floated off the meteor he then proceeded to crack his knuckles and neck creating a popping noise, **"** **Well It seems like you'll have to hold back your strength for this fight shouldn't be to hard to do though."**

"Well you look like you could use some help...Here catch and eat this you'll feel better." Dakin said flicking a Senzu Bean Bardock caught confused as the enemies stopped standing by and charged at Bardock so Dakin disappeared quickly before reappearing in front of the older Saiyan he unleashed a powerful Ki wave knocking all the Frieza soldiers back and actually killing a few of them as well the younger Saiyan charged forth striking a soldier in the face knocking him back into someone else he then fire an energy blast through another guys chest leaving a hole behind

 _"Well he seems to be on my side."_ Bardock thought before eating the bean healing his wounds up fully he looked amazed at this Dakin just glanced back and gave him a thumbs up before head butting some other Soldier before blocking a strike with his forearm

"Alright then let's show them what a team of Saiyans can really do!"

"Hmph You got it old man now enough talk let's just fight." Dakin replied Bardock just smirked as he charged into the fight striking someone in the gut Dakin and Bardock back to back and began working together blocking oncoming attacks and countering with kicks punches and Ki blasts the Soldiers just kept coming with seemly no end in sight until Dakin caught a punch from Appule the powered warrior smirked as he decided to mock the pair of Saiyans

"What's this the lowest of low class warriors friend is here." he stated Bardock narrowly blocked an oncoming hit from Raspberry who laughed at their apparent struggling

"Why You..."

"Cocky bastard We'll show just how outclassed you really are." Dakin retorted gripping Appule's wrist he and Bardock spun around slamming the two powered up Warriors together knocking them out cold more Frieza Soldiers flew down at them from Frieza's space ship the older Saiyan growled at this

"Damn It we can't waste any more time with these freaks we'll fight through this group and get Frieza."

"Agreed you just follow my lead old man and try to keep up." Dakin ordered flying ahead to continue the fight faster than Bardock expected

"Damned youths always thinking they know best." Bardock joked to himself before following suit Dakin was suddenly surrounded himself in a powerful combination of a red and golden aura the younger Saiyan crossed his arms above his head and began ramming through Frieza's soldiers knocking dozens of them away Bardock almost immediately recognized this as his own attack the Rebellion Spear

 _"What the hell he learned my attack only after seeing it once this kid is something else."_ Bardock thought further increasing to catch up some Soldiers were able to avoid Dakin's attack and try to get to Bardock but he was a seasoned warrior and fought them off accordingly once they got close enough to Frieza's space ship the older Saiyan moved next to the younger on both Dakin and Bardock charged Ki beams Dakin fired off his Spark Canon while Bardock used his Brave Heat attack both beams rocketed forward spinning around the other before combining together they caught numerous Frieza soldiers in the combined beam before finally slamming right into the ships shield rocking the whole thing and damaging a lot of the equipment inside it most of the Frieza soldiers fell down from the force of the blast while Zarbon and Dodoria stumbled around a bit while Frieza remained unaffected by the attack as he stood perfectly still unaffected by the blast he was just simply staring coldly out the window at the two Saiyans that dare attack his men and ship suddenly the older of the two let out a loud rage fueled scream as the much younger Saiyan started fighting off the other Soldiers who were trying to take advantage of the distraction to attack the two of them

"FRIEZA I WANT ANSWERS FROM YOU SO GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bardock demanded loudly now normally Frieza would have ignored such an insignificant beings but something about them made his blood boil the Frost Demon had made up his mind turning around he began walking to the door a dark purple energy began pouring off his body as he walked Demigra's spell was starting to go into full effect

"Zarbon open the upper hatch I shall deal with these pests personally." Frieza ordered calmly

"...Um of course Lord Frieza at once" Zarbon replied unsure of what was going on he glanced at Dodoria who shrugged before walking up to the control panel he pressed one of the many buttons sealing the air lock as Frieza step into the center of the room in the middle of the ship above him the hatch opened and the air rushed out the opening not that it mattered since Frieza could breath in space he calmly floated up and out of the hatch an evil smirked crossed his face as he landed on the top of the ship and his eyes glowed red the Frieza soldiers stopped their attack once they noticed their boss this and the massive flux in power caused Dakin to turn around and face the space ship again he flew back up next to Bardock and both Saiyan warriors tensed up as they dropped into their fighting stances as the emperor of the Universe floated up and toward them a cruel smirk on his face Bardock finally snapped at this, "Frieza Why The Hell Are You Attacking Us We Did What You Wanted Everything You Wanted We Followed All Of Your Orders AND Now You Do This To Us?!"

"I've decided the exterminate the Saiyan race...along with Planet Vegeta." Frieza stated coldly Bardock looked utterly shocked

"What in the..."

"Hmph Isn't it obvious at this point my new friend Frieza has been using the Saiyan race as a means to an end plus as tools to slaughter and butcher countless world when in reality he's afraid of our potential of Saiyan potential we grow in strength with every battle win or lose so long as we survive not to mention how many of us there are now that's why he fears that soon very soon the Legendary Super Saiyan would be born on Planet Vegeta to rise up and defeat him like one did to his ancestor Lord Chilled so many years ago." Dakin stated glaring at the Frost Demon now enraged Bardock charged Frieza and attempted to start a fight with him by throwing a punch Frieza deflected it but Bardock kept swinging the younger Saiyan began flying backward

 _"Well I suppose I should get going..."_

 **"Huh that's odd-"**

"Okay what's odd did I miss something or what?" Dakin asked stopping dead in his tracks

 **"Frieza should have destroyed Planet Vegeta without ever bothering to fight Let's Take a look and...see what's going on here...You know what just try attacking Frieza see if that works."** Trunks decided

"That is just the peek of I have absolutely no idea what do here In Fact that sounds like something Goku would say but whatever if it's an excuse to punch that smug prick of a Frost Demon Frieza in the face and actually hurt him for once I'll take it." Dakin stated shrugging as he cracked his limbs Frieza let out a laugh at Bardocks pathetic attempts to fight him

"It really seems this will be the last time I will be gazing upon this planet." the Frost Demon stated cruelly while staring past Bardock down at Planet Vegeta

"Damn You I Won't Let You Get Away With This!" Bardock exclaimed before Frieza's tail slammed into his side cracking his ribs knocking his aside Dakin thrusted his arms down powering up a blue aura surrounding him the sudden burst of energy caused all of the scouters on the ears of Frieza's soldiers faces to blow up Frieza himself blocked another punch from Bardock as the numbers on his scouter continued to change until it reach five hundred thousand before finally blowing up now Frieza looked utterly shock by Dakin's power level Bardock well he could sense it felt the pressure and turned to the younger Saiyan

 _"What the hell is going on..."_ Bardock and Frieza thought only Dakin to disappear and punch the Emperor of the Universe in the face hitting right in the nose knocking him back a bit Frieza reeled back from the blow a little blood streamed from his nose but was quickly wiped away Dakin swung a spin kick striking Frieza in the side of the head Frieza regained his senses in time to block the next attack with his forearm

"How are you this strong?!"

"Training duh Wolf Fang Fist" Dakin shouted throwing a rapid stream of swiping claw like attacks Frieza barley blocked these the last strike made it through and struck Frieza in the chest with a double palm strike knocking him back and cracking his armor quite a bit Frieza growled in frustration as he held his scratched up arm which was bleeding a little Dakin gave a cocky smirk as he did a bring it on gesture to Frieza, "Is this all the power an Emperor has?"

"You Little DAMNED MONKEY YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!" a very enraged Frieza screamed powering up greatly Demigra's dark energy spell surrounding him Dakin sighed as he powered up as well a blue aura around him which then changed to a red one both warriors rushed each other fists clashing unleashing a shock wave they disappeared and kept moving at rapid speeds all around Bardock and the Frieza soldiers while the Elder male saiyan withstood the Frieza soldiers were getting knocked away by the force Dakin and Frieza finally emerged still exchanging blows their fists moving at extreme speeds with neither seeming to have the upper hand

 _"Well he seems to have this well in hand so I guess I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."_ Bardock thought crossing his arms a smirk plastered on his face before he notice something out of the corner of his eye Zarbon and Dodoria coming toward him the same dark evil energy that surrounded that was around Freiza was now around them as well, _"Or maybe not maybe I'll just enjoy myself as well and get a little revenge well I'm at it thanks to whatever that bean was I'm fully healed and stronger than ever."_

"Well look who survived I could have sworn I killed just like your pathetic crew they were such weaklings." Dodoria mocked with a laugh

"You should have just rolled over and died on that planet you could have joined your crew in hell but now you'll suffer." Zarbon added acting much more sadistic than usual the older Saiyan growled in frustration

"Alright then I'll take both you bastards on I'll kill you with my bare heads This Is For My Crew!" Bardock declared charging at them with no hesitation Dakin ducked under a kick grabbed his foes shoulder and swung fist up striking Frieza in the gut taking his breath away quickly regaining himself the Frost Demon wrapped his tail around Dakin's wrist trapping it in a tight squeeze threating to break it in two Dakin began struggling against the tail only for to him right in the gut the Frost Demon then began assaulting the young Saiyan with a barrage of punches aimed at the face

 _"Okay just put on a good show put on a good show make it look convicting for everyone here."_ Dakin thought as he tried to block the blows with his one free arm all well this was happening Frieza was just cackling like the mad tyrant he was as he landed what seemed to be crushing blows after a few more moments of this Dakin caught the last punch he pulled back on his trapped arm and bit down on Frieza's tail with enough force to draw blood the Frost Demon screamed as he retracted his tail from the Saiyan's wrist and began blowing on it

"SON OF A MOTHER-!" Frieza began shouting before releasing his tail and punching Dakin in the face directly hitting his nose Dakin reeled back holding his now bleeding nearly broken nose as groans escaped his lips his while Frieza caressed his tail, "You Bastard That Actually Hurt!"

"I Know That Was The Point Ah God F**k That Smarts! okay yeah I may have deserved that one." Dakin exclaimed as he wiped the blood away from his nose as Frieza released his tail now both had recovered and prepared to reengage with explosive force meanwhile Bardock punched Dodoria in the stomach causing him to double over and spit a little blood out into the emptiness of space Bardock could feel his rage giving him even greater strength quickly turning around he kicked Zarbon right in the chin causing his to snap back grabbing the pretty boys ankle he then spun around with him still in hand and slammed him into the fat ass as they both flew back Bardock charged a spiraling energy ball in his hand

"Take This You Ugly Freaks Riot Javelin!" Bardock roared throwing the ball of energy hitting Zarbon in the gut before pushing them away even further before exploding creating smoke while greatly damaging the duo not wanting to give them the chance to recover Bardock rushed through the smoke and slammed his knee into Dodoria's face making a painful cracking sound Zarbon took aim and shot at the older Saiyan with his Elegant Blaster with his battle instincts and senses as high as they were Bardock turned in time to catch the blast with his hands stopping it Dodoria recovered mid-air and fired an energy beam from his mouth at Bardock's back who's eyes went wide at the sight of the approaching attack Dakin saw this as he kept blocking thinking fast he slammed his fist into Frieza's stomach knocking the wind out of him then he aimed a powerful kick to the Frost Demon's head knocking him away, "Oh CRAPBASKETS!"

"Watch Your Back Old Man SPARK CANON." Dakin shouted as he turned to the older Saiyan blasting his attack it intercepted Dodoria's mouth beam knocking it away allowing Bardock to throw Zarbon's Elegant Blaster at Dodoria sending the fat ass flying back Dakin turned back to the Frieza who had already recovered from the strike to the gut and was charging at him with greater power his eyes blood red glaring at the Saiyan Dakin powered up again as he dropped into a fighting stance and block the attack with his forearm the two then began exchanging blows again both moving at extreme speeds all well the Frieza soldiers stared in shock at the scene before them while trying to avoid getting killed just from the shockwaves alone

"Dodoria hang on." Zarbon exclaimed as he attempted to fly after him only for Bardock to get in the way

"Your fight with me isn't over yet pretty boy."

"Get Out Of My Way!"

"AH DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Dodoria shouted before slamming into the side of Frieza's Space Ship denting it where his body had impacted getting the pink alien stuck in the side of the ship Bardock then engaged Zarbon driving his elbow right into the pretty boys face Zarbon ducked under the next punch grabbed Bardock's wrist then sent an upper cut to the Saiyan's jaw snapping his head back Dakin drove his knee right into Frieza's ribs he followed this up with a barrage of kicks to the chest stunning his foe then he put both hands together and slammed down on the Frost Demon's head knocking his head Dakin quickly grabbed tail and began spinning him as fast as he could while keeping himself at around the Tyrants level of power

"Will You Just Piss Off And Die Already" Zarbon screamed as flew backward trying to keep up with the punches and kicks coming his way soon he and Bardock shot passed Dakin and Frieza as Dakin released his grip of Frieza's tail sending him crashing into meteor Dakin began firing energy bullets into the dust Frieza suddenly blasted out from covered golden ball of energy Dakin quickly charged up a Kamehameha and fired holding Frieza back and the two began struggling to overpower the other

"I'll Never Quit I'm Going To Kill You And All Of Frieza's Soldier For Future Of My Race!" the older Saiyan exclaimed

"Fine If That's How You Want It I'LL SHOW YOU THE BEAST WITHIN!" Zarbon practically roared as channeled all his strength into his fist he aimed the blow at the older Saiyans gut knocking the wind out of him with that Zarbon transformed his muscles bulked up to about twice as big well his face morphed into that of a hideous monster just as Bardock recovered to stare up at him in complete shock Zarbon laughed at this, "GET READY BECAUSE I'MA RAPE YA BITCH!"

"Huh your really not all that different to be perfectly hones-Oh Holy Crap!" Bardock suddenly exclaimed as Zarbon charged him and kneed his opponent in the gut Bardock kneeled over with a gasp of pain he coughed up a little bit of blood as he muttered 'Ah son of a bitch this really hurt' meanwhile both Dakin and Frieza screamed as their struggle continued soon their combined energy exploded with massive force knocking Dakin back

"Okay I didn't expect that hopefully that didn't ki-Oh what am saying of course it didn't." Dakin said to himself that's when Bardock zoomed passed him with Zarbon in front of him both exchanging blows he was actually keeping up even with Zarbon's massive increase in power

"This will change everything...The fate of Planet Vegeta...It changes my fate...Even Kakarot's fate but most of all It Changes Your Fate Yours And Frieza's THIS IS THE END!" Bardock declared slamming his fists into Zarbon's defense AKA his crossed arms for some reason the older Saiyan was growing stronger by the minute

 _"This is impossible he shouldn't be this strong."_ Zarbon thought that's when Dakin used Instant Transmission to appear behind Zarbon and Bardock knew what he had planned immediately so he drove his fist into Zarbon's arms as hard as he could sending his flying toward the younger Saiyan in response Dakin reeled his leg back then once in range he drove his knee into Zarbon's ribs cracking both them and his armor sending him flying into the spaceship slamming into Dodoria and now both of them were on the metal floor of the spaceship unconscious Bardock flew up to Dakin

"Nice shot that was one hell of a kick you now that's how a real Saiyan fights." Bardock stated acting rather smug

"Yeah well I try you're pretty good yourself especial that Riot Javelin of yours." Dakin admitted looking around he saw all the shocked faces of the Frieza soldiers all of them seemed to have lost the will to fight, "I guess we really did show them what a team of Saiyans could do."

"Ha Yeah we really did didn't we I still can't believe you actually defeated Frieza." Bardock said that's when they heard a yell of pure rage both Saiyans turned to the dust and saw Frieza emerging surrounded by his normal energy a look of absolute fury plastered on his face Dakin sighed as he knew what came next and thus let his power drop down well below Frieza Bardock meanwhile looked angry to see the Tyrant still alive

"No More Games I'LL KILL YOU ALL NOW!" Frieza shouted

 _ **"Okay good he's not dead."**_ Dakin thought Trunks said at the same time neither one of them sounded happy about it but they knew what was meant to happen they couldn't change history Frieza raised is finger creating a small ball of energy above it Bardock began charging energy in his hand

"No Damn It All I Won't Allow It We Should Have Never Obeyed You HERE TAKE THIS." with that Bardock threw his last Riot Javelin Frieza let out a cackle at the approaching attack the tiny ball of energy above his finger grew into a massive ball of destruction that absorbed Bardock's attack much to the Saiyans shock by simply pointing his finger Frieza sent the massive ball careening toward the planet right next to the Saiyans a wormhole opened up and began pulling them towards it Bardock was sucked in almost immediately and disappeared from this time well was Dakin was forced to instant transmission away to teleport safety behind the spaceship he floated above the ship and watched as his race was wiped out sorrow and rage built up inside him Frieza let's a out a sadistic laugh a laugh only a blood parched Tyrant could make he then said something that only severed to full the Saiyan's fury

"SPLENDID WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT ZARBON DODORIA LOOK AT THE BEAUTIFUL FIREWORKS!" Frieza began laughing again the young Saiyan clenched his fists hard enough to nearly make his hand bleed

"I want to kill him I want to F**cking murder him as painfully and brutally as possible." Dakin muttered his voice full of malice as a vein popped on his forehead, "I want to rip his tail off and take his entire spinal column and skull with it."

 **"I know you're angry and I get your rage but this is what was meant to happen if you kill Frieza now you'll change history drastically."** Chronoa cut in through the radio Dakin sadly nodded as a tear escaped his eyes and floated they off into the vacuum of space

"Yeah I know but I sure as hell don't like it...just hang on I'm coming back." Dakin replied

 _"Huh Wait a damn minute I just thought of something wasn't that Bardock guy suppose to be some kind of brilliant scientist or whatever? I wonder why he was fighting out here then if that's the case Hmph You know what questions for later."_ Dakin thought he wiped the tears away as he activated his watch and disappeared unbeknownst to him a masked armored figure watched him vanish from a safe distance

 **AGE 850**

 _"-You know what now that I think on it I don't really care."_ Dakin thought as he felt the time stream landing feet first on the ground getting the attention of the three others in the room

"OH MY GOD DAKIN." Rota exclaimed as said Saiyan reappeared in the Time Nest she immediately threw her arms around him in a tight hug a clear look of worry on her face and in her voice, "I'm so glad you're okay...I thought you were caught in the explosion of Planet or maybe even Demigra's wormhole."

"Yeah so did I It looked pretty bad out there especial when Bardock got sucked up." Trunks added with equally worried for his friends safety

"Yeah glad you made it back in on piece." the Pink Goddess added Dakin smiled warmly at this notion as he held his lover close

 _"So this is what it's like to have true friends and someone that truly loves you like no other it's a pretty damn good feeling if you ask me."_ the full blooded male Saiyan mused

"AW Come on guys have a little faith it'll take more than an exploding planet to bring me down." Dakin joked everyone laughed a little a this and Rota released her grip

"Well at any rate welcome back and excellent work it seems you managed to protect this era." Trunks stated as the laughing died down, "Aside from Bardock that is...That black hole that swallowed him up."

"Oh yeah that was the Wormhole." Chronoa confirmed

"So we'll need to hurry and follow the Wormhole that swallowed Bardock." Rota said

"What do you mean we?"

"I got permission to join you on your next few missions."

"...Well alright the more the merry I suppose anyway I'm not sensing suspicious in any of these scrolls at the moment." Dakin said

"Yeah that is pretty weird." Rota and Trunks agreed

"You see Demigra isn't controlling it directly so we might not be able to sense his energy coming from it." Chronoa explained a short pause occurred and then pink goddess turned Trunks, "Ok Trunks do mind checking it out for me?"

"Huh check that? How am I supposed to do that?" Trunks asked looking at the other Saiyans for any help they just shrugged having no clue what the pink Goddess was talking about Chronoa sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose clearly discontent with Trunks ignorance

"It's all in the scrolls okay you'll just have to read through them got it?" she stated Trunks looked around

"Um okay I get it now but what time period is it in?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking you which time period the Wormhole is in."

"I don't know."

"What do mean you don't know?"

"How should I know I asked you to figure it out now hop to it."

"Wait just once freaking moment you mean each and every single one of these scrolls...all of them?" Dakin finally cut in pointing around them as the pedestals around them there was about one scroll for every Age in universe seven alone

"Yep that's exactly what I mean good luck with that let me know if have any questions and I'll get back to you if I find anything." Chronoa said Trunks let out an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head which continued for a few moments until he let out a cough as now everyone was staring at him

"Oh um...Yeah sure I'll can you guys come back later I'll call you." the lavender haired demi-saiyan said straighten up

"Trunks...do you want any help with this because this seems like a lot for one person to sort through." Rota stated Trunks looked up at them

"You'd really be willing to do that?" Dakin nodded

"Well of course we couldn't leave you deal with all this it would you hours alone so yeah we'll help you so long as I get to go home and change first." Dakin agreed with a shrug

"And maybe we can get the others to help you know Artic, Coco, Oboo, Sue and Sano I'm sure they'd be willing to help I bet Dakin can go and get them well we get started." Rota added Dakin nodded in agreement and Trunks smiled at them

"Thank you."

"Whelp you all better get to it I'll see you all later." Chronoa said with that she and Dakin walked out of the Time Nest the pink goddess went off to do her own thing and the Saiyan went home to change back into his GI then gather the others


	24. Chapter 24 Secret Mission Part 2

**_Author: I feel like I should reboot this some time make it better Dragon Ball Xenoverse Remastered you know adding more making the fights better maybe having more character for this but only after I've finished this of course hey what do you think Dakin reboot._**

 **Dakin: You know what the sounds good to me it'll be like revisiting something special after all I know this is one of your favorites.**

 ** _Author: Well alright then_** ** _and believe it or not I am actually really looking forward to revisiting and remaking this it was my first story after all it's just like going but to Young Justice it'll be fun to see what I change and make better you know maybe add a few more things about Dakin's past_** ** _and whatnot ya know maybe even_** ** _do another story too Dragon Ball Pre Xenoverse the story of Dakin yeah that's a good idea at least I think it is_** **(Cough) _I'm rambling aren't I well sorry anyway then on with Broly Mission._**

 **Dakin: Wait before we go VEGETA!**

 **Vegeta: WHAT DO YOU WANT!**

 **Dakin: I've Got A Joke For You (Transforms into SS3) Super Saiyan 3!**

 **Vegeta: (Slight pause) I Don't Get It!**

 **Dakin: Exactly.**

 **Vegeta: Asshole! (Goku comes in)**

 **Goku: Hey Vegeta Ultra Instinct!**

 **Vegeta: F**K YOU GUYS!**

 ** **Dakin: You Know Maybe Later!****

 ** **Vegeta:... Wait What! (Dakin and Goku start laughing)****

 _ **Author: Moving On For God Sakes!**_

* * *

Dakin quickly changed back into his Gi went to collect his Time Patroller friends who had all agreed but stated that if something came up they would have to go and got back to the Time Nest using Instant Transmission there they got to work Dakin and Rota sat at the table together with Trunks sitting across from them Sano and Coco stood with Sue by one of the many pedestals lastly Artic and Oboo sat on the floor across from each other using their telekinesis but all of them were reading through the hundreds of scrolls for Universe 7 hours had passed and one by one the others got called away Artic had to clean up some other alteration involving some evil Namekian on Earth Oboo got called back to Namek to protect it from pirates Sano and Coco we're needed in an alternate timeline to fight a powered up evil Android Sue had to go help Buu fight a powered up Kid Buu now it was just Dakin, Rota and Trunks.

 _"Well what do you know he made it."_ Dakin thought smirking as Bardock who had just transformed into a Super Saiyan the first Super Saiyan apparently and was beating down Lord Frieza's ancestor Lord Chilled an infamous space pirate to a pulp he even ended up killing the bastard it was this victory and whatever else followed sparked the notorious legend of the Super Saiyan through out the universe it would be a tale meant to inspire fear in those with dark hearts and great courage in those to weak to stand, _"Hmph way to go old man you are one hell of a fighter."_

 _"I'm so board."_ Rota thought as her head started dropping to the table _, "Just gonna rest for a-"_

"I FOUND IT!" Trunks suddenly exclaimed the heads of the Two Full blooded Saiyan immediately snapped up to the Demi-Saiyan he placed the scroll on the table and the two stood up and walked around the table to get a better view, "It seems that the change is about to occur."

"But um why can't we see anything it's all foggy it looks like a mirror or something after a hot shower." Rota stated.

"Yeah that's the problem I don't know what it is exactly." Trunks admitted.

"So we'll just have to wing it then don't worry Trunks we'll head over there and take care of whatever this mess is." Dakin stated with that he picked up the scroll rolled it shut Rota walked behind him and placed on his shoulder the watch absorbed the energy.

"Alright let's go." Rota ordered Dakin nodded and pressed the button teleporting the pair of Saiyans to the past.

"Good luck." Trunks muttered as he watched them go.

 **Age 774**

Dakin and Rota landed on solid ground they found themselves standing in a village in the middle of canyon surrounded by waterfalls this was known as Natade Village it seemed to be a rather poor mining village as they had what appeared to some kind of valuable mineral however the other odd part was that the village seemed to be completely abandoned no signs of life any where however it seemed like they left in a hurry the two full blooded Saiyans however were standing at the very top of the waterfalls they took a moment to gather themselves before looking around.

"I don't see anyone where did you the people went?"

"Well given there's a very bad person here I'm going to say they either fled or they were killed." Dakin answered with some remorse that's when they felt a very dark present they looked toward the edge of the cliff.

"I'm going to assume you sensed that too." Rota stated Dakin nodded and the two rushed to the edge of the cliff next to one of the waterfalls far over in the middle of the lake four figures were floating Dakin and Rota recognized the three smaller ones as Goten, the young alternate Trunks and Videl for some reason she was in a dress but who they were facing was a most unexpected foe well unexpected for the Time Patrollers it was-

"I Don't Believe It It's The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly what's he doing here." Rota exclaimed in shock she was not looking forward to fight this guy.

 _"Dad I don't believe it I figured he'd be dead by now."_ Dakin thought enraged at sight of the brute.

 **"Wait where's Bardock."** Trunks cut in he quickly did a scan of the area but didn't sense the Saiyan warrior any where in this time below them the fight was about to begin, **"He's gone but that doesn't make any sense."**

"KAKAROT WHERE ARE YOU!" Broly shouted at the top of his lungs as he powered up creating a ripple effect in the water his body began bulking up a dark energy swirled around him as Demigra's spell took full affect his eyes now glowing red.

"Well yeah Bardock was suppose to be sent to the past that fact is apart of history." Dakin stated shrugging, "I did notice that he disappeared from the so we'll find him later however the wormhole is our problem and it's going to be here so we'll deal with that now by dealing with Broly...Agreed."

 **"Yeah alright fine never mind Bardock right I'll go along with it for now."**

"I can live with that even though I don't like the idea of having to fight that guy." Rota added gesturing down to Broly as he sent Videl flying with his perfectly named Gigantic Throw sending her flying/gliding on the waters surface before crashing into the shore line he then focused his attention on Goten and Trunks, "Damn it I'll make sure Videl is alright you engage Broly keep him off the boys then I'll join in."

"Sounds like a plan Alright Let's Go!" Dakin ordered Rota took for Videl and Dakin used Instant Transmission to teleport in front of two young Demi-Saiyans who both were in Super Saiyan mode he placed one hand behind the other and caught the charging Broly's punch blocking it both Trunks and Goten looked surprised by his suddenly arrival even Broly looked surprised especial because this new one looked kind of like him Dakin glared with malice at the violent berserk Saiyan, "So it's not even for you to just kill the innocent people you have to kill the children too."

"Whoa!"

"Who are you?"

"What The-Who Hell Are You!?"

 **"Wait a minute where's Gohan he should be here to save everyone so all you have to do is keep everything alive until Gohan arrives."**

"I'm you but perfected Now Witness My Power Monster!" Dakin answered with he pushed Broly's arm back sending him back Dakin then fired an energy beam hitting his opponent sending him flying back even farther the Legendary Super Saiyan growled as he deflected the attack away into the sky and fired a green blast as flew away Dakin just screamed as he powered up stopping the attack and destroying it his hair extended back reaching down passed his waist a green bubble of aura formed around him and his hair slowly changed from golden to green his eyes turned white before becoming a green to match his hair.

 _"What increable power he may be even stronger than Gohan/my Dad."_ Goten and Trunks thought staring in awe Dakin looked back at the Demi-Saiyans.

"You two stay back I'll handle this freak from here just sit back and enjoy the show it'll be a raging blast." the full blooded Saiyan ordered the boys nodded and flew away as fast as they could heading to the shoreline where Videl was Dakin turned back to Broly.

"It Doesn't Matter I'll Kill You Then The Boys and Next KAKAROT!" Broly roared as began charging at the smaller Saiyan in an attempt to shoulder check him only for Dakin to cross his arms blocking the attack drawing his fist back he threw striking Broly across the face Dakin continued throwing punches hitting his foe in the chest and chin knocking higher into the air before doing a backflip slamming his feet into the jaw knocking Broly upward.

"Kakarot? Is that some kind of food?" Goten asked mostly himself as Dakin appeared above Broly put both his hands together and drove them into the berserk Saiyan's back sending him flying into the water below Dakin began charging a Super Kamehameha wave.

"What kind of monster thinks about food at a time like this but seriously screw that guy." Trunks stated as they landed on the shore that's when Videl came limping over with Rota supporting her.

"What the hell is up with that creep is he insane or something?"

"Oh yes he's completely insane dear." Rota answered before setting the human down next to Trunks and Goten who immediately ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" Goten asked ignoring the older female Saiyan.

"Yeah I'll live."

"Just leave this to me and Dakin we've got this." Rota ordered.

"Yeah um we'll stay here." Trunks complied with female Saiyans wishes Rota turned away from them powered up to Super Saiyan two form and flew up next to Dakin she clenched both her fists pointed her arms forward placing then side by they glowed red and sparked orange.

"VOLCANIC BURST." the female Saiyan shouted opening her hands she fired off a large red ball of energy that sparked orange Dakin finished charging his attack Rota fired first and Dakin shot second hitting the Volcanic Burst with his Kamehameha wave both attacks combined in power and struck where Broly had crashed Dakin felt so kind of resistants' against his and Rota's blast so he let a scream increasing the blast size and pushing himself back a little

"Just F**cking Die Already!" Dakin exclaimed Rota finally noticed his struggle thus raised he hands placing the right over the left and began charging purple energy up in her hand a purple ball of spinning energy formed with sparks of purple lightning coming off.

"Alright Take This Freak PHANTOM BEAM!" Rota screamed thrusting her arms down shooting a large purple beam of energy Rota's Phantom Beam combined with Dakin's Kamehameha wave increasing the size of the blasts substantially soon the whole thing exploded sending water everywhere Dakin and Rota looked at each other knowing that wouldn't be enough that's when Broly started emerging from the water surrounded in a green orb there were some cuts and bleeding scratches of his body but other than that he looked completely assumed a big old sadistic grin on his face.

"What the hell was that suppose to be some pathetic attempt at hurting me?" Broly asked as floated back up onto Dakin and Rota's level with a crazed laugh both Dakin and Rota were shocked by this even by Saiyan standard he was one though bastard.

 **"Aw crap those attacks had little effect they're barely doing anything."** Trunks radioed in the two Time Patrollers had renewed vigor dashed bashed back to the opposite sides of Broly they both powered up large aura's surrounding as electricity sparked off their bodies.

"It doesn't matter how much he powers up from the changed history Just Hold The Damn Line." Dakin ordered charging the berserk Saiyan Dakin was then surrounded by a second red aura. "This Is My Power Broly SUPER KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!"

"We're sending You Straight To Hell You Psychopathic Freak Now Have A Taste of my MAJESTIC SOUL BURST!" Rota snapped powering up twentyfold an extra purple aura surrounding her golden on before she charged as well they both threw a mighty punch Broly raised his arms on both sides blocking the strikes only for the Time Patrolling Saiyans to use their free hands to drive their fists into Broly's abdominal actually hurting him the berserk Saiyan pushed both Time Patrollers away he threw a punch at Dakin hitting him in the stomach turning he swung his leg up kicking Rota right in the chin he swung his leg back slamming it into Dakin's chest knocking him back Broly put his hands together raised them above his head and attempted to bring them down on Rota who narrowly caught the larger Saiyans arms with a shout of the female Saiyan drove her knee into the large male Saiyans stomach full force finally forcing him Broly back Dakin recovered and rushed the berserk Saiyan again slamming both his fists into a single point on his back hitting him right in the spine.

"I Hope This Hurts You Bastard." Dakin exclaimed grabbing the large Saiyans shoulders and slamming his right in the spot he had hit before causing Broly to arch up with a scream of pain Rota positioned herself above Broly and drove her elbow down on his skull Dakin drove his knee straight into Broly's kidney and Rota drove her fist into the brutes gut causing him to cough up a little bit of blood Broly recovered and punched Rota in the gut the female Saiyan gasped as blood flew from her mouth Dakin grabbed Broly's shoulder turned him around and decked him right in the jaw, "I'll Rip You Apart For Hurting Her!"

"I Don't Think You're Nothing But A Gnat I'll Grind Your Bones To Dust!" Broly roared swinging a punch Dakin swiftly blocked and the two Saiyans began exchanging blows both striking and blocking every punch that was thrown had an answer and a counter Dakin struck Broly in the gut actually causing his fist to visible on the other side the large Saiyan groaned as his lurched forward Dakin drove his fist in deeper this time making the large Saiyan cough blood up.

"What's the matter I thought you were going to 'grind my bones to dust' or can the Legendary Super Saiyan not make good on his promises." Dakin mocked with a cocky smirk on his face Broly remembered when Goku or Kakarot hit him and thus his rage snapped he broke free from the smaller Saiyan grabbed Dakin by the head and slammed his forehead into the smaller Saiyans multiple times Dakin went limp at about seven of these hits causing Broly to stop as he started to let go Dakin pushed his arms aside grabbed his shoulders and slammed his into his stomach Broly attempted to push the smaller Saiyan but Dakin kept his grip tight and continued to smash his knee into his foes gut and didn't until Broly stomach was bruised, "I played dead asshole."

"You absolute bastard." Broly groaned as Dakin released his grip allowing his to fly back while holding his stomach behind Broly a bright orange light appeared glancing back Broly saw Rota holding her right wrist with her left hand charging up a spinning orange orb in her right palm it sparked red.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Now Take This Broly MAXIMUM INFERNO BLAST!" the female Saiyan shouted shooting a large scoching orange beam it struck Broly in the back and Dakin used the Instant Transmission Techniques to appear beside Rota he drew back his right hand for one of his favorite attacks.

"Why Don't You Just Go Back to Hell Monster SPARK CANON!" Dakin shouted thrusting his hand forward to fire the Technique as Broly turned and crossed his arms in an attempt to block the new attack he struggled against the combined might of the attacks Rota grunted.

"Alright then SOUL BURST FULL THROTTLE." Rota screamed increasing her power causing her purple aura to grow even more intense than before while also adding more power to the Maximum Inferno Blast increasing its size greatly.

"Fine I'll Add Even More Too KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY." Dakin shouted his aura turning red with patches of gold and lighting he added even greater power to the Spark Canon soon the blast overtook Broly pushing him away over the horizon way in the distance a massive explosion occurred signaling that Broly had hit something Dakin and Rota took a few moments to catch their breath.

"Did You Get Him?" Goten shouted up this caused the two older Saiyans to look down.

"Yeah Is That Monster Guy Dead Or What!" Trunks added.

"No I'm Afraid The Bastard Is Still Alive!" Rota yelled down as her partner placed two fingers on his forehead he sensed something.

"And He's Even Getting Stronger which is why we can't let him recover take my hand." Dakin ordered extending it to Rota who obeyed and grabbed his hand allowing Dakin to teleport them both to Broly's location using Instant Transmission meanwhile Broly got shot all the way to a still active volcano he barely missed landing in the lava and hit a rock instead his body swore, bleeding, burned, bruised and covered in wounds the Legendary Super Saiyan growled as he slowly stood up and realized a shout of rage into the winds as Demigra's spell powered him up even further.

"The Bloodbath Begins With The Time Patrollers Then The Boys Then That Girl and Finally You KAKAROT!" Broly exclaimed realizing his power a large dark purple aura surrounding him his skin and hair changed in color his eyes glowed pure red as red markings formed under his eyes Dakin and Rota appeared and immediately drove their legs into his gut sending him sliding back to edge of the rock he glared at the Time Patrolling Saiyans as they landed.

"Time to take you down." Rota said Dakin had an idea.

"Buy me sometime I've got a new Technique I want to try and I wanna make sure I use full power for it." the male Saiyan ordered as he began charging power up, "Now if I'm right this should do a lot of f**king damage."

 **"Since when do you have a new Technique?"** Trunks and Rota asked as Dakin floated off the ground going up to the sky he stretched his arms out to the side pointed his palms out in different directions two balls of orange energy formed in his hands and slowly began expanding as a large aura surrounded him.

"Well about since nowish I just came up with it but seriously though buy me some time oh and um DODGE!"

 **"Wait dodge what-OH HOLY CRAP!"** Rota and Trunks exclaimed as the female Saiyan turned and narrowly evaded a smashing punch from Broly which collided with the ground cracking the stone under his fist Rota slid back as she landed from her jump she leapt forward to knee Broly in the jaw knocking him up into the air she swung two punches hitting the large Saiyan in the gut putting both her together she slammed them on the back of Broly's head smashing his face into the rock Rota flew aimed her hands and began firing a barrage of Ki Bullets striking Broly in the back creating a smoke screen.

 _"I'm not sure how long the Soul Burst Technique can last I just have to hope it holds out."_ Rota thought as she stopped firing Ki Bullets grabbed her right wrist with her left and clenched that hand shut causing it to start sparking gold, _"Okay on the fly attacks just like he said now let's here see OH I've got it-"_

"Here Take It GOLDEN PHOENIX FLAME BURST!" the female Saiyan screamed launching a giant sized golden beam from her first as Broly pulled his face out of the ground and stood up to see the approaching blast the Legendary Super Saiyan crotched down.

 **"Wait is he-"** Trunks began only for Broly jump up and fly right into the blast cutting through it like a hot knife going through butter Dakin, Trunks and Rota were shocked by this when Broly emerged he grabbed ahold of the female Saiyan's head cutting of the beam Rota grabbed his hand and began struggling.

"Ah F**cking Hell Let Me Go You Damned Brute!" Rota exclaimed while trying to break free Broly only response was to throw a punch right into her gut Rota gasped as blood flew from her mouth acting fast she grab ahold of the large Saiyan's hand and bit down drawing blood and of pain/rage from Broly forcing him to realize his grip Rota swung her leg up kicking the Legendary Super Saiyan in the throat making him back up.

"You Little Bitch." Broly snapped

"Screw You Jackass." Rota retorted holding up her middle finger before Snap Vanishing she reappeared in front of him and kneed him in the gut right where Dakin had previously struck Broly swung a punch only for it to go through an After Image Rota had disappeared again behind the Legendary Super Saiyan the female Saiyan charged forward to slam her into his burned back causing Broly to arch his back up and scream in pain Rota kicked Broly causing him to drop to one knee the female Saiyan the started rapid moving around the large Saiyan while throwing a barrage of punches.

"IT'S READY MOVE!" Dakin shouted as he finished charging the orbs of energy.

"Right Got It!" Rota yelled back this moment of distraction allowed Broly to grab her slam her into the ground as he stood up he swung his leg at her downed form it crashed into her side sending her flying away passed Dakin that's when he was spotted Broly growled as he charged energy up in his hand.

"Oh crap I hope this works."

"YOU'RE NEXT NOW DIE!" Broly roared aiming his hand he fire the Omega Blaster which was just a tiny ball of green energy.

"Alright Now Or Never METEOR STORM BOMBER!" Dakin shouted out of the twin orbs shot five concentrated beams of energy each struck the tiny green energy ball however the moment they did the tiny ball of green energy expended growing into a massive ball of energy Dakin was absolutely shocked by this. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HOW ARE YOU ARE YOU SO STRONG Damn You Demigra You Can't Leave Well Enough Alone Can You?!"

"I'LL REDUCE YOU AND THIS WHOLE PLANET TO NOTHING BUT ASH!" Broly shouted with a wild mad cackle.

"No Damn It All I Won't Allow It I WILL NOT LET YOU OR ANYONE TO DESTORY THIS WORLD So I'll just go full power now SUPER KAIO-KEN TIMES THRITY!" Dakin snapped a large red and green aura surrounded him the ten concretrated beams increased in size before blasting through the Omega Blaster shattering it like a big glass orb the ten beams continued on their path of destruction Broly was to shocked to do anything this allowed the beams of energy to hit and exploded in massive with massive force creating orbs things beam continued until the twin orbs were drained Dakin let out a heavy breath as he hunched over he was drained that he lost his Super Saiyan three form and dropped down to Super Saiyan two when the smoke cleared Broly was down on his hands and knees he was breathing heavy as fresh blood leaked out to stain the ground, "Take that you son of a bitch I hope it hurts like hell."

 **"Damn now that was a nice hit that seems like it did a lot of damage."** Trunks radioed in that's when he felt five powers closing in on his location he smirked before looking behind him he saw Gohan closing in with Rota on tail they stopped next to him Gohan looked at the Saiyan for a moment before smiling. **"Alright Gohan is here maybe ending this will be just a little bit easier."**

"Dakin? man It really is you your friend said you were here but I didn- Well whatever it's great to see you." the Demi-Saiyan exclaimed pulling the older Saiyan into a hug much to his surprise he stiffened up for a moment until Dakin wrapped an arm around the young man and hugged him back.

"Yeah it's good to see you to kid well I guess I can't call ya kid now not only have you grown up a lot since our first meeting not only that but you've also grown very strong Goku proud of you if he was here." Dakin complemented breaking off the hug to rest a hand of the young mans shoulder.

"Thank you I'd like to think so too." Gohan replied with an awkward smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh come on Dakin you're embarrassing the boy." Rota cut in smirking at the two.

"So Broly he should be dead." Gohan stated going into his Super Saiyan two form.

"When has any Saiyan ever died so easily." Rota retorted.

"KAKAROT!" Broly shouted as he started standing up.

"I get it now he's after dad...but he's not here anymore why is it scum like him always want revenge for being put in their place?" Gohan asked with a glare.

"Don't know but if we don't stop him here and now he'll just keep causing more chaos around the universe." Dakin stated cracking his neck.

"Well then I'll be more than happy to put him back again." Gohan powered up a golden aura glowing brightly.

"That's right Gohan we'll defeat Broly here and now in Goku's place." Dakin added powering up from his Super Saiyan two back into Legendary Super Saiyan three form with some struggle he then activated his Super Kaio-Ken once again.

"I like the sound of that boys now let's go." Rota stated activating her Soul Burst Technique once more Broly lunged up into the air at them the three good Super Saiyans charged down at the Legendary Super Saiyan ready to end this fight.

"You'll Have To Kill Me First To Get To Them Freak!" Dakin shouted charging ahead of the others he began exchanging powerful blows at insane speeds Gohan rushed in next to assist by kneeing Broly right in the cheek popping the large Saiyans jaw Dakin then drove his fist into Broly's stomach as hard as he could the Legendary Super Saiyan lashed out striking both Dakin and Gohan in the chest the two grabbed good Saiyans grabbed the brutes arms holding him back allowing Rota to slam her knee into his chest as Dakin and Gohan threw their fists into the torso the triple attack knocked him away Broly let out a loud snarl that almost sounded like a wild beast an orb surround him only Gohan was able to recognize what this was.

"YOU TWO WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" the Demi-Saiyan shouted that's when Broly unleashed dozens of Ki bullets from the shield sending them flying everywhere the three good Saiyans split of to fly in different directions to evade the destructive blasts Dakin flew while deflect and dodging the attacks Gohan flew backward while dodging and Rota however flew downward to landed on the rocks below out of range of Broly's attack.

"EVERYONE WE NEED TO HIT HIM FROM ALL SIDES FULL POWER RIGHT NOW!" Dakin ordered charging energy in his hands for a Kamehameha wave as he flew behind Broly Gohan did the same but stayed in place Rota nodded as she placed her right hand over the left raised them above her head and aimed up.

"KA Me Ha Me Ha Me Ha Me-" Dakin and Gohan chanted at the same time as they charged their power up.

"PHANTOM-"

"HAAAAAAA/BEAM!" the three Saiyans screamed as they aimed their hands at Broly and fired their beam attacks the three energy blasts reached their target within the span of just a few seconds and collided with Broly's shield which bent from the three impact points soon the build up of energy caused an explosion forming a large smoke screen blinding everyone present forcing them to cover their eyes.

 _"Did that work?"_ was the only thought the good Saiyans had when the smoke cleared they spotted Broly floating there in his normal Super Saiyan form his body steaming like freshly cooked meat his breathing was low and shallow his face showed a mixture of exhaustion and pain that was it he had enough the large Saiyan brute fell from the sky he slammed into one of the rocks about fifty feet away from Rota that was surrounded by lava Demigra's spell started breaking as Broly started getting up onto his hands and knees.

 _"Broly seems to tired to keep on fighting it looks like Dakin and his friend or girlfriend can handle things from here on out I'd better get back to the others make sure they're okay."_ Gohan thought as he turned and flew back toward the way he came heading off to where he sensed his brother, Trunks and Videl.

"Why won't you just stay down and die?" Dakin muttered to himself.

"What stubborn persistent bastard." Rota muttered that's when a swirling vortex opened up underneath Broly and began slowly pulling him in.

 **"Damn it the Wormhole."**

"We Have To Catch Him!" Rota ordered as began before taking off the ground to full speed flying Dakin nodded and started flying downward by the time they had reached the ground Broly had been completely consumed by the Wormhole disappearing to the hell knows where both Time Patrolling Saiyans landed on the ground where Broly was they were annoyed by this outcome and decided it was time to leave over on top of a ridge stood Goten and Trunks while behind them Videl chased around Gohan for being late to help against the brute of a Saiyan.

"Hey Trunks weren't they two more people here I wonder where those people went?" Goten said scratching his head.

"Hmm...Maybe they went ahead back to the Village to get a snack they probably started eating already." Trunks suggested shrugging.

"Yeah probably-" Goten muttered before turning around to where his brother was still being chased by Videl followed by Trunks, "But what about those two?"

"Eh Don't worry about is they're adults that's how they communicate." Trunks waved off like this was nothing just a normal thing that happens all the time **(Dakin: I am very concerned over how this child grows turns out)** Trunks then placed his hands behind his hands in his pockets acting casual like they hadn't been near a bloodthirsty maniac as he began walking away. "Let this be a lesson to you never grow up now let's go join those two for snacks."

"Snacks! Wait for me Trunks." Goten cried as he rushed after Trunks while in the backround Videl was still chasing Gohan.

 **Age 850**

"-Bardock and Broly too...it seems history is changing drastically."

"I know I mean there should be at least one an Era where both of them have made an appearance."

"Yeah it's got to be somewhere-" Trunks muttered unbeknownst to them they forgot to shut off the receiver Dakin heard the whole thing.

 _"What are they talking about-Oh now time for that now this is gonna be a really bad landing."_ Dakin thought he realized they were going to fast that's both he and Rota emerged from the Time Stream only to crash on the cold hard floor of the Time Nest in front of Trunks and Chronoa as they arrived with Rota falling and now lying onto of him crushing.

"Rota I love you and all but uh could you please Get Off Of Me!" Dakin requested Trunks and Chronoa got the clue and helped the female Saiyan up allowing Trunks to help Dakin to stand up again and dust himself off. "Besides you know I like being on top."

"Dakin you know we don't talk about that stuff out side of the house." Rota scolded hands on her hips as left her Super Saiyan form.

"You might not do I do sometimes." Dakin said as he too reverted to base.

"Okay this is getting awkward." Trunks stated while rubbing the of his head a blush on his and Chronoa faces.

"Yeah can um not...talk about this with us around."

"Yeah okay besides we have something to do." Rota stated rather lustfully before grabbing the back of Dakin's shirt to drag him out off the Time Nest Trunks and Chronoa just watched as they left Dakin and Rota reached their house in a few minutes once in Dakin shut both the front and bedroom doors shut as they passed Rota pushed him onto the large bed before she climbed on and straddled his waist. "You made me a promise."

"Yeah I remember before the mission you are forceful so you do want to be on top this time." Dakin replied smirking.

"Oh for f**k sakes just shut up and kiss me you sexy beast of a Saiyan." Rota ordered Dakin leaned up and did so this was soon followed by countless moans and groans coming from the room for the next few hours.

* * *

 _ **Author: Now before I go I hope you enjoyed next time is the last part of Secret Mission Dakin will be going alone this time to fight with Bardock against Broly and after that's done he'll be heading to the GT Canon to take on Baby Vegeta Great Ape, Super Seventeen and of course the most iconic of all GT villains the top three Shadow Dragons until then.**_


End file.
